Decantando Esperanza
by Yenix304
Summary: Bella Swan vive en constante ansiedad debido a su futuro incierto y desolador. Su inexperiencia y juventud la colocaron en una situación que la marcará de por vida.
1. Decantando Heridas

Camino apresurada entre los estudiantes que se encontraban cerca a la entrada trasera de escuela, el olor a hierba la llenaba de náuseas.

\- Hola Swan... - susurraban para molestarla.

\- Swan...

Algunos mandaban pequeños besos.

\- Yo puedo ser tu papi cariño...

Se reían entre ellos como yenas mientras ella entraba apresurada a la escuela.

Como siempre los pasillos estaban atiborrados de estudiantes que susurraban a sus espaldas y le lanzaban miradas.

\- Vamos Bells. No podemos llegar tarde. - Angela tomó su mano para llevarla al salón rápidamente. Era una buena amiga jamás la había dejado de lado.

Derek las esperaba ya dentro del salón y las saludo entusiasmado.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

\- Bien. Gracias Derek. ¿Qué tal tu cita de ayer?

Su amigo le sonrió dispuesto a contarle todos los detalles jugosos del defensa del equipo de basquetbol que salía con él en secreto.

El maestro entró minutos después y cerró la puerta. Odiaba las tardanzas.

\- Saquen sus tareas ahora. - No saludó. Era obvio que su malhumor sería utilizado en contra de sus alumnos.

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente. El rostro del maestro fue cubierto de ira.

\- ¡Masen!

\- Buenos días. - contestó sin vergüenza entrando al salón como dueño y señor.

\- ¡Es tarde!

\- La puerta no estaba completamente cerrada. - contestó encogiéndose de hombros y caminó desgarbado hasta su pupitre.

\- ¡Te echaré!

Edward lo retó con la mirada. Todos guardaron silencio.

El timbre de inicio de clases sonó en ese momento dándole la razón al cobrizo que desde su asiento sonreía burlón.

El hombre no podía mandarlo a dirección sin argumentos, además que su séquito sería capaz de testificar en contra suya.

Con rabia empezó la clase.

Bella odiaba la primera hora. Detestaba escuchar a Masen y sus brabucones hacer bromas y lanzar papeles por doquier. No dejaban que prestara atención a la clase.

\- Swan... - le susurró uno que estaba sentado justo detrás de ella. - Oye Swan. - insistía el tipo cuando lo ignoró. - Hasta que lanzó un mensaje en una bola de papel.

 _En el receso. ~A.C_

No desechó el papel porque sabia que alguien podía leerlo y estaría marcada de por vida. Con rabia lo enterró en su mochila para olvidar su existencia.

Como todos los días en ese infierno ignoró las bromas y estupidos comentarios que hacían mientras se escabullía entre los pasillos luego de escapar de la cafetería. No podía quedarse porque no aguantaba los distintos olores que se combinaban en ese lugar.

Busco en su casillero la ensalada de frutas que preparó para no tener que comprar nada y desperdiciar dinero. Se colocó los audífonos lista para partir hacia su camioneta como siempre pero recordó el maldito papel que quemaba su mochila. Tomó precauciones y esquivó ciertos pasillos desiertos donde sabía que él esperaría.

Su camioneta la recibió afuera de la escuela. Al fin sintiéndose tranquila encendió el estéreo para poner Linkin Park a todo volumen y empezó a comer su ensalada.

Pero luego recordó que era tonto de su parte pensar que podría relajarse y escapar de él. Unos golpes fuertes en su ventana la alertaron.

\- Abre. - exigió desde afuera mirando nervioso a los costados.

Bajó el vidrio sólo lo necesario para hablar.

\- Lárgate Masen. - gruñó. - Tus lacayos te pueden ver, deben estar buscándote para lamerte las botas.

El cobrizo sonrió al escucharla.

\- Les dije que tengo un plan para este receso. Ya sabes. - le sonrió socarrón. - Algo rápido.

La castaña empezó a cerrar su ventana pero la vejez del auto le jugó una mala pasada por su lentitud al subir el vidrio. Edward aprovechó para meter su brazo y abrir la puerta por adentro.

Subió en veloces movimientos bruscos y rápidos se colocó en la camioneta. Bella gritó asustada ya que fue aventada al otro lado de la camioneta.

\- Aún no te toque. No grites. - se burló el cobrizo recostándose sobre ella.

\- ¡Aléjate! - le gritó golpeando sus hombros fastidiada.

\- Oh vamos. - gimió el hombre buscando sus labios. - Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez.

\- Nunca más en tu vida me tocarás, idiota. - su voz llena de asco lo lastimó pero arregló rápidamente su expresión.

\- Nunca digas nunca. - se acercó de nuevo a sus labios.

\- ¡Me estas aplastando! - le aviso alterada.

El cobrizo se apuró en acomodarse mejor y ella aprovechó para quitárselo de encima.

Molesto por su escape se acercó para abrazar sus hombros.

\- Estaríamos más cómodos en tu habitación. - su voz cadenciosa se acercó a su oído. - Ayer fui... no pude abrir tu ventana.

Bella empujó su brazo alejándolo de ella.

\- Hable con mi madre. - el cobrizo se puso pálido. - No por lo que piensas, cobarde. Le pedi que ponga pestillo a mi ventana y al fin pudo hacerlo. Ahora podré dormir tranquila sin tener que soportar tus estupideces.

El hombre a su lado golpeó fastidiado el volante.

\- ¡Maldita sea! Hablaré con ella o ... - desesperado tiró de sus cabellos.

\- ¿Hablarás con mi madre? - se burló. - Te orinas encima cuando la menciono y ahora dices que la convencerás de quitar el pestillo de mi ventana. - su risa sonó a campanas y Edward parecía hipnotizado por sus palabras. - Eres realmente un caso de estudio Masen.

Humillado apartó la mirada, ella tenía razón.

\- Haste un favor Masen y deja de acercarte tanto a mí. Hace meses no querías ni verme y ahora te comportas como un maldito acosador.

\- Te extrañe. - admitió suavemente en su oído. Quería seducirla pero ella ya estaba vacunada contra cualquier efecto Masen.

\- Yo no. Así que aléjate. - gruñó molesta alejando su mano que intentaba llegar a su muslo.

\- Bella... - suspiró. - Dios... me vuelves loco. Sólo una vez más... te juro que no te vas a arrepentir.

El adolescente a su lado siempre era fuego puro cuando estaban solos. No se sorprendía por su proposición pero no pudo evitar sentirse indignada.

\- No. No soy ninguna puta. - lo empujó para luego darle una cachetada.

Molesta quiso bajar del auto pero él la retuvo.

\- No quise decir eso. - admitió, estaba molesto por el golpe pero aguantó su cólera para hablarle controlado. - No quise ofenderte.

\- Siempre lo haces, sin esfuerzo. - bufó queriendo liberar su brazo.

\- No fue intencional. - gruñó de nuevo.

\- Suéltame.

\- Quiero verte esta noche. - insistió el cobrizo. - Llevaré helado de vainilla.

\- ¿Tan difícil es entender que no quiero acostarme contigo? - le preguntó confundida. - Se acabo Edward, no quiero verte, ni oírte. Te odio. Hace meses te lo dije y no ha cambiado mi manera de pensar.

El cobrizo arrugó el rostro.

\- Yo no quise hacerte esto Bella. - admitió. - Me gustaba lo que teníamos.

\- ¿Esto? - gruñó indignada. - Mierda Edward en serio eres un cabrón.

\- No quise. ¡Mierda! - golpeó el volante frustrado.

\- Te odio. Eres el peor error de mi vida. Arruinaste mi vida. Sólo desearía no tener que esperar casi dos años más para no verte nunca más.

Su rabia y odio destilaban después de cada palabra. El muchacho alejó la mirada incómodo hasta que escuchó sus últimas palabras.

\- Nunca podrás fingir que no existí. Estamos unidos de por vida. - le recordó con voz pausada. - No puedes huir.

Luego pasó lo impensado. Edward bajó su mano lentamente hasta posarla en su vientre inflamado.

o

o

o

 **Este es un nuevo proyecto que he ido avanzado hace un tiempo. Espero que me acompañen en esta nueva aventura en este nuevo año que se viene. Bendiciones para ustedes y sus familias.**


	2. Dejame Entrar

Nadie le había dicho que un embarazo provocaba antojos tan extraños como los que empezaba a tener. Con un suspiro colocó más salsa de tomate a su pan.

\- Oh cariño, ese bebé tiene alguna fijación con el tomate. - su madre beso su frente luego de reír suavemente.

\- Así parece. - contestó antes de meter el pan en su boca.

Su madre terminaba de retocar su maquillaje antes de salir a su trabajo, era camarera en un bar que quedaba a un par de cuadras de distancia.

\- ¿Le preguntaste a John si podré trabajar contigo? - le preguntó interesada.

\- No cariño, sabes que ese lugar no es apropiado para ti. El olor a cigarro puede perjudicar al bebé y darte náuseas.

Bella suspiró preocupada.

\- Hey... ya tienes un trabajo, dos serían demasiado en tu estado.

\- Tú tienes dos y sé que puedo hacerlo mamá. Siento que podré con ello.

\- No dudo que puedas pero en un bar no. - le aseguró. - Piensa en el bebé.

Bella quiso llorar, todo lo que hacía lo hacía pensando en él.

Su madre se fue unos minutos después dejándola sola como todas las noches. Sabía que no podría dormir así que encendió la televisión buscando algún programa que quite las preocupaciones por un rato de su cabeza.

Pero por supuesto que existía una persona que no la dejaría tranquila un miércoles en la noche ni ningún otro día de la semana.

\- ¡Swan! - suspiró al escuchar su voz afuera de su ventana, lo ignoró. - ¡Swan!

Nada. Cambio de canal buscando un programa bullicioso que le ayude a ignorarlo.

Pero pensar que se cansaria de insistir era ser inocente.

Un golpe brusco en su ventana la asustó. El vidrio estuvo muy cerca de romperse gracias al palmaso que el hombre le dio.

Molesta se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la ventana.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - gruñó molesta. Ajusto el chal que tenía encima.

\- Ábreme. - exigió. Sólo llevaba una chaqueta delgada que no lo protegía de la nieve que empezaba a caer sobre él. En otro momento se hubiera apurado en abrir la ventana y cubrirlo con alguna manta.

\- No lo haré. Lárgate.

A través del vidrio no se escuchaba tan bien pero él escuchó.

\- Me quedaré aquí hasta que lo hagas. - le aseguró retrocediendo para apoyarse en un árbol.

\- Suerte con eso. - indolente regresó a su cama donde un tazón de papas fritas en salsa de tomate la esperaba.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de tener el rostro de ese muchacho en su ventana otra vez. La vigilaba a través del vidrio mientras ella veía tranquila la televisión.

\- ¡Esta nevando! - le recriminó detrás del vidrio. - ¡No puedes dejarme aquí!

Lo ignoró.

\- Romperé el vidrio. - amenazó. - Te juro que lo haré.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco fingiendo que no le creía pero si que lo hacía. Él podía ser impredecible. Pero esa mañana se excedió, jamás imaginó que sería capaz de tocar su vientre por eso su única reacción fue salir de la camioneta y huir a la escuela.

Siguió ignorándolo.

Esto le dio más rabia al muchacho que retrocedió luego de patear la pared.

Nerviosa esperó. Espero el golpe a su vidrio pero este tardaba. Quiso soñar que el muchacho se había ido, que la había dejado tranquila pero era soñar demasiado.

Un golpe certero en la ventana quebró el vidrio en miles de pedazos. Bella grito asustada al ver un puño cubierto con una chaqueta penetrar su habitación.

El llanto la invadió y se abrazó a su almohada buscando un consuelo a su desesperación. No quiso ver pero escuchaba como abrían el pestillo de la ventana para luego invadir su habitación. El viento helado de la calle invadió el lugar provocándole un escalofrío.

Unos segundos pasaron donde sólo se aferró a su almohada asustada.

\- Debiste abrirme... - la voz masculina se escuchaba lejana gracias a la almohada que la cubría.

Sollozó más fuerte cuando sintió una caricia en su brazo.

\- No te lastimaré. - prometió él intentando liberarla de la almohada.

\- Suéltame. - suplicó. - Déjame tranquila.

Los forcejeos acabaron.

\- No puedo hacerlo. - la confesión se escuchó y la lastimó, sus palabras siempre llegaban tarde.

El viento helado entraba por la ventana rota así que inevitablemente ella tuvo que levantarse. El muchacho atento a sus movimientos la siguió mientras ella cubria pobremente la ventana.

\- No será suficiente. - admitió él junto a ella ajustando la cinta de embalaje.

Ella no le contestó.

\- Será mejor que duermas en la habitación de tu madre. - Bella fingió no escucharlo y cuando terminó fue por una escoba para limpiar el desastre.

Él caminaba cerca. Rondaba a su alrededor nervioso, al menos eso si podía detectar. Quizás en el fondo un poco de culpabilidad lo atacaba por su comportamiento violento.

Se sentó en su cama observando cómo barría lentamente los restos de vidrio.

\- ¿Hiciste la tarea de Literatura? - le preguntó como si nada hubiera sucedido antes.

Bella respiró hondo para no golpearlo con la escoba que tenía en las manos.

\- Seguro que si. Tú nunca dejarías de hacerla. - se burló y con toda la confianza rebuscó en su mochila. Buscó la tarea mientras ella salía de la habitación para botar los restos de vidrio.

No quería verlo así que aprovecho para esconderse en la lavandería unos minutos. Respiró hondo queriendo tranquilizarse. Las lágrimas traidoras se resbalaban por sus mejillas alterándola, odiaba demostrar debilidad.

Pero él no la dejaria en paz ni en su propia casa.

\- Hey... tampoco hiciste la de biología. - le reclamó él. - Provocarás que repruebe.

Ella quiso salir del lugar pero él la detuvo colocando su cuerpo para impedir su camino.

\- Parece que quieres que reprobemos juntos. - susurró acercándose a sus labios.

Ella giró su rostro impidiendo el beso pero él insistió tomando su barbilla.

\- Suéltame. - le pidió.

\- Sólo es un beso. - siguió acercándose.

\- No quiero ningún beso.

Él consiguió su meta a la fuerza pero al no obtener una respuesta insistió con más vehemencia. Apretarse contra ella provoco que sintiera la silueta de su vientre inflamado contra el suyo, esto provocó que se aleje algo incómodo.

Bella suspiró antes de empujarlo lejos de ella y se fue a su habitación dejándolo solo en la lavandería.

\- Hey. - él la llamó persiguiéndola por el pasillo de la pequeña casa.

\- ¿No tienes nada que hacer en las noches? - se quejó molesta por su presencia.

El muchacho ignoró sus palabras y con una sonrisa socarrona se recostó en su cama.

\- Bueno esta noche mi plan eres tú .

Bella puso los ojos en blanco pero por dentro se sentía algo asustada por su presencia. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí.

\- Creo que pasarías una noche más entretenida con Tanya.

Él alejó la mirada al escucharla.

\- Eh ya sabes, repetir continuamente de plato cansa.

Bella no pudo evitar poner una mueca de asco al escucharlo.

\- ¿Vemos una película? - cambio de tema de inmediato. - Vi que tienes papas fritas en algún lado. - palpó el suelo hasta dar con el tazón.

\- Una película.- se burló ella colocándose un chal, gracias a su ventana rota la habitación se había enfriado notablemente.

\- Ven aquí. - abrió la cama despreocupado.

\- Tienes que irte. - su voz firme lo sorprendió. - No tengo ganas de discutir, me encuentro cansada y mañana tengo que trabajar.

\- Bueno me quedaré en silencio. - levantó el tazón y el control remoto.

\- No. - suspiró ella. - Quiero que te vayas, realmente quiero dormir y sabes que me incomoda tu presencia.

\- Swan... - se quejó como un niño pero a ella no le parecía gracioso.

\- No eres bienvenido. Vete por favor.

Con lo orgulloso que era no le costo mucho pararse al escuchar su voz firme.

\- Bien. - molesto quiso acercarse a su ventana para salir pero esta estaba débil. - Creo que saldré por la puerta.

Lo escoltó a la puerta donde nerviosa se asomó primero para ver si algún vecino estaba cerca.

\- Puedes salir. - abrió la puerta para él ansiosa por verlo partir.

\- Adiós. - él dijo en medio de su indignación por lo ocurrido salió rápidamente.

Bella respiró aliviada al terminar de cerrarla.

o

o

o

 **Otro capítulo. Mi plan es no tardar tanto las actualizaciones con este fic dando capítulos pequeños.**

 **Ame sus primeros reviews! Muchas gracias! Tanto movimiento me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**


	3. Salsa de Tomate

El cansancio no podía vencerla se repitió. No podía demostrar a su jefe que el embarazo era una debilidad y que no podía cumplir con su trabajo. Alistó las palomitas que le habían solicitado y las entregó con una gran sonrisa.

Todo marchaba bien en el cine cuando su peor pesadilla entró al lugar, venía con su andar desgarbado como si fuera el dueño del mundo y besó a su novia cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- Swan. - saludó confiado. - Un combo grande. - pidió socarrón dedicándole una sonrisa.

Le contestó con la sonrisa falsa que tenía preparada para los demás clientes. Él apartó la mirada al verla. Bella se alejó a preparar su pedido.

\- Oh Ed sabes que los superhéroes no son mis favoritos. - Tanya se quejaba con esa voz nasal que la irritaba.

\- Pero es lo que quiero ver. - gruñó él.

\- Quisiera poder escoger al menos una vez. - su berrinche no obtuvo respuesta.

\- Aquí esta su pedido, son diez dolares. - cobró de manera impersonal.

El hombre dejó de mirar molesto a su novia para mirarla. Luego palmeó sus bolsillos hasta dar con un billete de veinte dólares.

Se lo tendió de inmediato mientras Tanya se quejaba junto a él. La rubia se había dado cuenta de como miraba a Bella.

\- La película ya empezó. - gimoteaba la mujer pero su intención era presionar a Bella para que acelere sus movimientos al buscar el sobrante. - Quédate con el cambio y comprale algo lindo a tu bebé.

Sus palabras poco amables le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, estaba humillandola.

\- Este dinero es de Masen. - le recordó antes de entregarle el dinero al muchacho.

\- Dáselo Ed. - Lo presiono Tanya.

\- Puedes quedártelo. - le aseguró pero por iniciativa propia.

-No gracias, no estoy pidiendo limosna.

Su rechazo lo incomodó pero se negó a tomar el dinero que ella colocó sobre la mesa. Tomó a Tanya del brazo y la llevó hacia la sala del cine.

\- Es un idiota. - se burló Jacob cuando se fue. - Intentando ser amable, no engaña a nadie.

\- Así es Masen. Tiene una cara diferente para todo el mundo.

Jacob le dio la razón por completo y siguieron trabajando, servían palomitas y entregaban dulces. Era un día movido, muchos iban al cine los viernes por la noche. Agotada barria lo que algunos niños habían derramado en la puerta de baño de hombres cuando Edward salió.

\- Hey. - saludó indiferente y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ella lo ignoró y siguió trabajando.

Pasaron unos segundos y él no sé movía. Ya incómoda levantó la mirada.

\- ¿Puedes moverte? necesito barrer.

\- Oh si, claro. - nervioso se hizo a un lado para que ella trabajara. - Estoy esperando a Tanya... - empezó a explicarse sin razón.

Bella lo ignoró y siguió en su tarea. Un estornudo se le escapó poniendo al muchacho en guardia.

\- ¿Est...? - iba a hablar pero Tanya salió en ese momento.

La rubia salía también del baño de hombres así que no era difícil de imaginar que había pasado adentro.

\- Vamos cariño. - Lo tomó de la mano y empezó su andar hacia la salida.

Bella sólo negó con la cabeza. Tontos adolescentes, tenían tantos lugares para coger y escogían uno público. De pronto medito sus pensamientos y quiso reírse, ella seguía siendo una adolescente.

Jacob la acompañó a casa ese día, les tocaba cerrar el cine ese día y no vivían muy lejos del otro.

\- Oh vamos debemos ir a comer algo. - se quejaba Jacob. - Me sentiré mal si me gasto este dinero sólo en mi.

\- Lo encontraste tú en la sala 4, es tuyo. - Bella lo animó.

\- Puedo compartirlo con mi compañera. - le aseguró de inmediato.

\- No seas bobo Jake. Úsalo en algo bueno.

Habían llegado a su puerta para ese momento. La nieve seguía cayendo suavemente todos los días dándole un aspecto cándido al lugar.

\- Mañana seguiré insistiendo. - le aseguró con una sonrisa.

\- Adiós Jake. - le dió un breve abrazo antes que el moreno se alejara.

Con una sonrisa divertida buscó sus llaves en su bolso.

\- No sabía que ese perro te acompañaba a casa todos los días. - la voz masculina le puso los nervios de punta así que las llaves resbalaron de sus manos.

Con mucha dificultad se puso de cuclillas para recogerlas, debido a su estado era difícil mantener el equilibrio así que resbaló. Edward reaccionó de inmediato ayudándola a levantarse.

\- Ten más cuidado. - le reclamó molesto.

Bella lo observó incrédula.

\- Realmente eres un idiota. - admitió riéndose.

Abrió su puerta y quiso entrar rápido y cerrarla pero Edward se infiltró.

\- ¿Puedes por una noche dejarme tranquila? - le pidió cansada. - No he tenido un día fácil y no quiero lidear contigo.

\- No molestaré. - gruñó molesto caminando hacia su habitación.

\- Si lo haces. Tenerte aquí es una molestia. - admitió quitándose el abrigo y colocándose pantuflas.

\- Mis hermanos y mi padre salieron. - le contó desde su habitación. - Esta noche es viernes, no podía ser el único sin planes.

Ella se acercó a la cocina a prepararse una bebida caliente pero el antojo de pizza se disparó de pronto, lastimosamente no tenía el dinero suficiente para derrocharlo en una pizza. Con pena busco la manera de engañar al bebé con salsa de tomate y panes.

Edward salió de la habitación luego de un rato, curioso porque ella no regresaba.

\- ¿Qué comes?

\- Salsa de tomate. - contestó mientras devoraba con ansiedad.

Su mueca de asco pasó rápido al ver su cara de satisfacción luego de cada bocado.

\- ¿Tan deliciosa es? - divertido se sentó junto a ella.

\- Si. - admitió ella gimiendo suavemente.

\- Nunca me mencionaste la salsa de tomate antes. - le aseguró él. - Pensé que preferías el helado de vainilla como aperitivo de media noche.

Bella puso una cara de asco.

\- No puedo verlo. - la vainilla había sido eliminada de su dieta.

\- Eso es nuevo. - el muchacho le sonrió amable. - Lo tendré en cuenta.

Antes cuando solían ser ... amigos, Edward solía llevar helado de vainilla y lo comían en su cama luego de hacer el amor o quizás coger era la definición más precisa.

Bella no le contestó y se concentró en comer hasta que el bote de salsa se acabó.

\- Hey, ¿viste la hora? - le preguntó ella. - Mi madre volverá pronto, debes irte.

El cobrizo revisó su teléfono, ya eran poco más de las tres de la mañana.

\- Me quedaré un rato más. - afirmó con una sonrisa.

Bella suspiró mientras limpiaba la mesa. No sabía que hacer para botarlo pero estaba cansada de intentarlo, sólo quería dormir y olvidar su presencia.

\- Yo dormiré. - caminó hacia su habitación para tomar su pijama, gracias a que él estaba ahí debía cambiarse en el baño.

Al salir Edward ya estaba en la cama y había tenido la desfachatez de acostarse bajo las sábanas. Sus zapatos descansaban junto a la cama y su chaqueta reposaba en la mesa de noche. Despreocupado cambiaba los canales en la televisión.

\- Dios. - se quejó molesta al verlo.

\- No hay nada bueno que ver a esta hora. - se quejó. - Aunque el porno nunca me ha fallado.

Bella colocó más frazadas ya que el frío penetraba por su ventana rota. Se acostó dándole la espalda al intruso que parloteaba junto a ella.

El cansancio la venció rápido y completamente agotada se desvaneció sobre su cama.

Sus sueños fueron inquietos quizás debido a que comió antes de dormir. Veía un futuro cercano con pañales y llantos, la desesperación era el sentimiento continuo en todo momento hasta que una sensación de alivio la tomó por completo dándole un sueño placentero.

Unos golpes en su puerta la levantaron.

\- Bella, cariño. - su madre llamaba. - El desayuno esta listo, levántense.

No pudo evitar quejarse, estaba teniendo un sueño reparador. Pero al parecer no fue la única en ser despertada, junto a ella aferrado a su cuerpo estaba él.

Asustada lo empujó lejos.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - gruñó desesperada empujando su cuerpo lejos.

El cobrizo enterró su rostro en su almohada.

\- Edward levántate debes irte. - asustada se levantó de la cama y sacó todas las sábanas.

\- No seas así. Cinco minutos más.

\- Debes estar bromeando. - admitió molesta. - Levántate.

Tironeo de sus brazos hasta que logro que se sentara en la cama. Aún en estado zombie el muchacho se quejaba.

\- Déjame dormir.

\- Debes irte. Mi madre ya está aquí y despierta. - desesperada tironeaba de su brazo.

\- Ven. - Él tiró de ella hasta que cayó en la cama junto a él.

La besó cuando estuvo a su merced.

\- No. - Lo empujó.

\- Sólo serán cinco minutos. - le prometió besando su cuello. - Es sábado.

Al ver sus intenciones lo tomó de la verga que ya estaba lista bajo sus bóxers.

\- Oh mierda. - gimió embistiendo.

Empezó a apretar hasta que fue doloroso para él.

\- Bella... - sollozó.

\- Lárgate de mi casa. - chilló molesta logrando que él reaccionara.

\- Esta bien... esta bien... - suspiró levantándose y buscando sus pantalones en el piso. Ella nerviosa le entregó su chaqueta.

Su puerta volvió a sonar.

\- Chicos, el desayuno se enfría. - Los llamó de nuevo.

De la sorpresa Edward cayó sobre la cama al perder la estabilidad.

\- ¿Nos llamó a ambos? - preguntó nervioso.

\- No, por favor no. - Bella asustada se acarició el vientre.

\- Chicos rápido. - insistió Renne y Bella vio su mundo desmoronado.

Las náuseas la atacaron y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

La puerta al abrirse mostró a Renne que esperaba fuera con los brazos cruzados. El muchacho terminó de cerrar sus pantalones rápido al verla.

\- Buenos días señora Swan. - tartamudeó colocándose la chaqueta mientras Bella vomitaba violentamente en el baño.

\- Al fin nos conocemos. - saludó ella con una pequeña sonrisa. - Realmente esperaba que fuera de una manera más formal, pero no podía esperar algo más de un muchacho que escapaba por la ventana de mi casa todas las madrugadas.

Bella vomito con más fuerza.

\- Eh lo siento. - incómodo no supo que más decir.

\- Mamá... - gimió Bella en el baño ganando su atención.

\- Iré por tu jugo de naranja. - la mujer se alejó luego de darle una mirada significativa al muchacho.

Bella se sentía desfallecer mientras se aferraba al lava manos luego de vomitar.

Por el espejo podía ver a Edward debatir internamente mirando su ventana, era obvio que deseaba escapar.

\- Vete. - gimió desde el baño ganando su atención. - Es lo mejor, inventaré algo. Sólo vete.

El cobrizo tironeo de sus cabellos desesperado. Tenía pocos segundos para romper la ventana pobremente parchada con cinta antes que Renne volviera.

\- Vete Edward. - ella le suplicó. - Vete por favor.

Nervioso como estaba sólo asintió y siguió sus órdenes. Rompió la cinta con desesperación y huyó de la casa giró más de una vez pero siempre se encontraba con la mirada desesperada de ella que le rogaba que se fuera.

\- ¿Dónde fue? - su madre llego con un vaso de jugo.

\- Escapo. Lo asustaste.

\- ¿Qué? - se burló la mujer. - No le dije nada, debería agradecer que no salte a su cuello para matarlo por embarazarte.

\- ¡Mamá! - gimió Bella muerta de la vergüenza.

\- Ya cariño. Tenía que conocerlo en algún momento. - la consoló acariciando su hombro mientras ella bebía.

\- No es él. - mintió descaradamente.

\- Cariño he visto esos cabellos brillantes más de una vez estos meses a mitad de la noche. Esperaba que me lo digas tú pero veo que no me tienes confianza. - su susurro sonó triste.

\- No es eso mamá. - la abrazó. - Él no... no merece que lo conozcas. No es nadie.

\- Cariño si que es alguien. - le recordó acariciando su vientre. - Debe hacerse cargo.

\- ¿Él ? - se burló. - No puede hacerse cargo de si mismo, no podrá con un bebé.

\- Bueno tendrá que hacerlo, es su responsabilidad. Es de ambos, no tienes que cargar con toda.

\- No tiene trabajo, es un holgazán y no tiene futuro. Será una carga extra para mí intentar que se convierta en padre.

Renne iba a insistir pero el olor a quemado llamó su atención.

\- ¡Los huevos!

Ambas corrieron a la cocina en ese momento.

o

o

o

 **Tercer capítulo! Estamos empezando con buen pie y terminando bien este año también. ¿Qué les parece este Edward?**


	4. Helada

Tembló ligeramente al sentir el frío helado colarse por su ventana. Había intentado parcharla pero nada se comparaba con un vidrio protector que aún no había podido colocar. Muerta de frío se aferró a la tasa de té caliente que tenía en las manos.

\- Cariño iré a buscar a John para ver si puede colocar ya ese vidrio. - preocupada su madre beso su frente. - Tienes fiebre. Traeré más frazadas.

Apesar de encontrarse en la sala el frío entraba hasta ella helando hasta sus pensamientos. Era muy peligroso en su estado exponerse de esa manera.

Su madre partió dejándola sola.

No había ido a la escuela dos días seguidos por su enfermedad. Se estaba retrasando significativamente y eso la perturbaba, tenía un par de amigos en la escuela; Derek y Angela, ambos le llevarían sus apuntes esa tarde.

Por otro lado no había visto a Edward desde ese sábado en la mañana, eso la tranquilizaba ya que significaba que al fin la dejaría en paz, estaba segura que conocer a su madre lo había hecho reaccionar.

Jugueteó con su teléfono buscando distraerse cuando un par de mensajes que no había visto antes llamaron su atención.

 _Hola, ¿todo bien? ~ Edward Masen._

 _¿Vendrás hoy a clases? ~ Edward Masen._

Por obvias razones los ignoró. Los mensajes habían sido enviados los días que se ausentó. Lo que menos quería era comunicarle su ubicación al culpable de que quisiera estar enferma todo el año.

 _Hey? ~ Edward Masen._

Él se había dado cuenta que había leído sus mensajes y no había contestado.

Cuando su madre volvio le contó que John estaba de viaje por las fechas y que tampoco podría colocar el vidrio ese día.

\- Podemos hacerlo nosotras. - le recordó ella.

\- Cariño intentaré hacerlo. - prometió su madre de nuevo acariciando sus cabellos preocupada. - Buscaré una escalera donde los vecinos, desearía ser más alta.

Ambas rieron suavemente.

Lastimosamente nadie contaba con una en las casas cercanas.

\- No debí dejar que tu padre compre esta casa. - se quejó luego de un rato. - Si comprabamos la que quedaba por la calle Harley hubiera cambiado ese vidrio y todos los que se me antojaran.

\- Esta bien mamá, coloquémosle más cinta o cartones.

Con esfuerzo se levantó del sofá para ayudar a su madre a buscar materiales. Llegaron al punto de incluso colocar una almohada que detuviera las corrientes heladas. Su trabajo fue casi satisfactorio.

Cuando Derek y Angela tocaron su puerta supo que debía tener un pésimo semblante, sus amigos la observaron preocupados.

\- ¿Estas medicandote?

\- No puedo por el bebé. Debo curarme sola. - admitió bebiendo de su té.

\- Oh rayos debes visitar un médico. - preocupada Angela tocó su frente.

\- Si. Iré apenas mamá arregle su auto no puede manejar mi camioneta es algo difícil para ella, ir en bus o en taxi no es algo que pueda permitirme, me agota el viaje y los olores me hacen vomitar. - admitió con pena de mentirles así, en realidad no quería aumentar sus gastos atendiéndose en un hospital.

\- Hey, sólo unos meses más. - quiso alentarla Angela dándole un suave apretón a su mano.

\- Y luego empezará la locura. - le recordó. - Pañales y biberones. - su futuro se veía oscuro.

\- Pero no estarás sola. - le recordó Derek. - Tu mamá será de gran ayuda y nosotros ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos, nos queda aún un tiempo aquí.

Era verdad faltaba aún casi dos años más para acabar la secundaria.

\- Gracias chicos pero... - suspiró. - No sé si podré con esto, mírenme acabo de cumplir dieciséis, mi madre y yo estamos solas, aún no acabo la escuela, no tengo dinero suficiente para poder arreglar un maldito auto. No sé que demonios creía al ser irresponsable.

\- ¿Tú estas considerando...?

Bella sabía exactamente a que se refería y la idea había estado en su mente mucho tiempo.

\- Si, tal vez darlo a una família constituída y deseosa de tener un bebé sea lo mejor. - admitió. - Me está matando la idea pero no quiero ser egoísta, no tengo nada que ofrecer.

Su llanto empezó y sus amigos la abrazaron.

\- Claro que si lo tienes Bella Swan, eres increíble y perseverante. Tu bebé será feliz de tenerte como madre. - la alagaron frotando sus brazos.

Un ruido se oyó desde su habitación.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - nerviosa Angela observó por el pasillo.

\- Mi ventana está rota, seguramente el viento rompió el plástico. - se quiso levantar pero Derek se lo impidió.

\- Voy yo.

Seguro caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con su habitación. Bella lo siguió de todas maneras, el muchacho se veía muchísimo más nervioso que ella. Con una risa burlona le señaló la ventana.

\- Te dije que fue el viento. - suspiró mirando el horizonte donde un hombre encapuchado se alejaba del lugar, conocía esa chaqueta. - No era nadie.

Con ayuda de sus amigos volvió a tapar su ventana, ellos fueron más creativos y trajeron algunos libros viejos de la escuela para cubrir la ventana.

La tarea la hicieron en grupo entre risas, siendo adolescentes durante esa tarde. Cuando Renne volvió de su trabajo de camarera los chicos ya se habían ido.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Dime cariño. - suspiró la mujer revolviendo la cena que preparaba.

\- Hay algo que debo decirte. - susurró.

La mujer volteó pálida.

\- ¿Son gemelos?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que tendrás gemelos.

\- ¿Qué? No. No. - se negó de inmediato. - No es eso.

\- Oh es que traes mala cara, me recuerda a cuando me hablaste de tu embarazo.

Ese día Bella vomitó apenas lo dijo en voz alta. Su semblante era terrible al admitir que estaba embarazada y que el padre no se haría cargo.

\- Es algo más. - susurró.

\- Dime cariño... ¿es ese chico? ¿No quiere saber nada de ustedes?

\- No mamá. Bueno si, él no será parte de esto y es por eso que también lo pensé.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Yo estaba pensando... que sería mejor... - se dió fuerzas con una fuerte respiración. - Darlo en adopción.

\- Oh. - Renne miró con pena a su hija. - ¿Estas segura de eso? Sé que eres joven pero no estás sola. Me tienes a mí cariño, nos haremos cargo juntas.

\- Pero no tengo nada que ofrecerle, yo... soy una estupida adolescente que cometió un error, no merece una vida así, a medias sin estabilidad. Papá y tú me dieron una casa, una habitación, comida y juguetes. Yo no puedo ofrecerle nada a mi bebé. - lloró. - Hasta ahora no he podido comprarle una maldita cuna.

\- Cariño... - Renne la abrazó. - La compraremos con...

\- No. Es mi hijo, yo debo comprarle una cuna y las cosas necesarias y básicas.

\- Pero es mi nieto. - le recordó con cariño. - También puedo hacerle regalos.

\- No mamá por favor, déjame a mí. - le suplicó.

\- Cariño tienes cinco meses para lograr comprar todo eso que en tu cabecita es esencial. Y no lo harás sola, déjame ayudarte.

\- Y luego cuando crezca necesitará más y más.

\- Estas desesperándote.

\- Si. No puedo evitarlo. - admitió. - Tendré un bebé y no sé que rayos haré. Él merece más que una mamá que no puede terminar su tarea de matemáticas...

\- Cariño... - Renne la abrazó a su pecho por lo que creyó ser una eternidad.

Su llanto la agotó por lo que esa noche se acostó temprano. Los libros parecían haber funcionado de maravilla e impedieron que el frío entrara en su habitación, de todas maneras se refugió entre muchas frazadas.

Decidió darse un día más de descanso de la escuela, quería trabajar ese día en el cine así que esa mañana se dedicó a descansar y averiguar un poco más sobre adopciones y sus modalidades.

o

o

o

 **Decisiones complicadas las que tiene que tomar Bella. ¿Qué piensan sobre ella?**

 **Quiero desearles un feliz año y pedirles de corazón que si mis historias les gustaron me dediquen un pensamiento positivo para este año, no paso un buen momento y sus buenas vibras caeran como bendiciones para mí.**


	5. Cerilla

Jacob pasó a buscarla para ir a trabajar. Su amigo era muy caballeroso tanto que desviaba por completo su ruta al cine para ir a buscarla.

\- Hey tú. - la saludó con su sonrisa encantadora.

\- Hola Jake. - se dejó ayudar a subir a su auto. - Sabes que puedo manejar mi camioneta.

\- Lo sé pero ahorremos gasolina y salvemos al planeta. - bromeó prendiendo su auto.

El camino al cine era bastante corto pero Jake se las arreglaba para hacer pequeñas paradas en las gasolineras donde conversaba con ella temas triviales.

\- Extraño mi moto. - admitió el muchacho al pelear con el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Recupérala. - le sugirió como si fuera tonto.

\- No, los autos son más seguros además no podría llevarte al trabajo en mi moto, al menos por ahora no. En unos meses quizás.

Bella le sonrió pero no contestó.

Estaban partiendo cuando una moto se estacionó frenándoles el paso pronto otras motos imitaron el gesto.

\- Dios... en serio se quedará ahí. - se quejó Jacob al ver al conductor.

\- Claro que lo hará, cree que el mundo es suyo. - Bella contestó molesta al ver bajar a Edward Masen derrochando seguridad y arrogancia.

El muchacho creía que sus acciones eran divertidas o intrigantes, su séquito detrás de él riendo y palmeando el capote del auto de Jacob.

\- No puedo creer que debamos esperar.

El grupete entro a la tienda de la gasolinera entre risas y bromas. Masen le dedicó más de una mirada desde la tienda, quería exasperarla eso era obvio. Con deliberada lentitud compró lo que necesitaba, siempre girando a verla. Salió con dos grandes bolsas donde se podían ver cervezas y papas fritas.

\- Creen que son geniales porque les venden alcohol.

\- Nada más patético. - concordó Bella negando con su cabeza.

El cobrizo acomodó sus compras en la moto antes de subir a esta. Cuando empezó a retirarse con lentitud Jake estaba a punto de explotar de la cólera.

\- Hey no. - lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo cuando quiso abrir la puerta. - Él quiere que reacciones. - le aseguró. - No lo dejes tener poder en ti.

Jacob respiró hondo y se acomodó en su asiento. Bella acarició su brazo.

\- Eres mejor que él.

Eso fue todo lo que el moreno necesito para cambiar su semblante por completo y dedicarle una sonrisa. Por otro lado el cobrizo partió del estacionamiento en ese instante.

\- Vamos Jake, llegaremos tarde. - agitó su mano delante de sus ojos cuando su amigo no reaccionó.

\- Vamos. - sonrió.

o

o

o

 **Corto pero necesario para lo que viene. Prepárense!**


	6. Incendio

Volvió a la escuela ese viernes, estar lejos de ese lugar había sido una bendición, se sentía con mucho mejor ánimo y capaz de enfrentar las miradas llenas de juicio de sus compañeros.

Pero algo había pasado los cuchicheos habían aumentado, se sentía como los primeros días cuando recién se enteraron que estaba embarazada.

\- Hey... - saludó a Angela que estaba en su casillero. - ¿Me perdí de algo?

\- Ehm creo que yo también, no entiendo a que vienen tantas miradas. Cuando sepa algo te lo diré.

\- Esta bien, gracias. - suspiró alejándose.

Llegó a su casillero algo temerosa de encontrar alguna broma pero todo estaba como lo había dejado. En clases la situación se repitió, sabía que hablaban de ella pero no sabía que era.

Edward entró tarde ese día y se sorprendió al verla tanto que tropezó con sus propios pies.

\- Masen... - se quejó el maestro ya que las risas interrumpieron su clase.

El cobrizo se apuró en llegar a su asiento. Bella desvió la mirada al pizarron. No se encontraba con ganas de soportar las miradas insistentes de Edward.

Cuando el receso llegó camino tranquila entre los estudiantes dispuesta a refugiarse en su camioneta como todos los días pero Angela la interceptó.

\- Ya me enteré. - le contó preocupada.

Edward salía del salón también y al verlas juntas empezó a acercarse, Bella frunció el ceño confundida y llevó a su amiga a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

\- Dime que es lo qué están diciendo.

\- Bueno al parecer ayer te vieron llegar al pueblo con un muchacho que estudia en la reserva de la Push, y bueno pensaron que estos días que faltaste ambos estuvieron juntos, cómo una escapada romántica.

Bella sabía exactamente quién pudo ser el causante de ese rumor y volteó a ver acusadora a Edward que algo nervioso debatía si acercarse a ella o no.

\- Eso es ridículo. Yo no salí a ninguna parte y Jacob sólo se detuvo en una gasolinera... - su voz se fue apagando. - ¿Qué más dicen Angela? ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

\- Eso no es todo... - carraspeó incómoda. - Ahora toda la escuela cree que tu bebé es suyo.

Bella sintió como un baldaso de agua fría sus palabras.

\- ¿Quién dijo eso...?

\- Bueno a mi me lo dijo Jessica Stanley, Mike le contó que Masen te reconoció ayer en su auto y bueno llegaron a esas conclusiones.

\- ¿Edward dijo que mi bebé es de Jacob?

\- Si. - afirmó su amiga sin fijarse que Bella se encontraba pálida y que se había sostenido del barandal que estaba a la salida de la escuela.

De pronto el mundo empezó a inclinarse.

\- ¡Hey! - el grito de Edward se escuchó en el pasillo alertando a todos.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos cuando ella casi cae hacía la derecha gracias a la impresión.

\- ¿Bella? ¿Bella? - nervioso. La agitó entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Bella! - Angela gritó asustada.

Algo somnolienta se aferró al barandal.

\- Llévala a la enfermería, su bebé debe estar mal.

Nervioso Edward la tomó en brazos y corrió a la enfermería con ella, Angela venía detras de ellos con lágrimas en los ojos. Pateo la puerta del lugar haciendo saltar a la enfermera que se encontraba concentrada en algún juego en su celular.

\- ¡Se desmayó! ¡Está embarazada! - gritó asustado depositando a la muchacha desvalida en la camilla.

La enfermera le tomo el pulso y reviso sus pupilas.

\- Tiene algo de fiebre. - admitió la mujer con preocupación y luego observó su vientre.

\- Ella esta enferma, no vino a la escuela dos días por una gripe. - contó Angela en medio de su llanto.

\- ¿Llamará a una ambulancia? - nervioso y algo desesperado observaba a la mujer en la camilla.

\- Tranquilo tesoro, seguro fue una descompensación. - le aseguró. - Que coma chocolate y no debe estresarse tanto, no en su estado. Déjenla descansar, traeré algo.

\- Pero... pero... - desesperado la observó partir. - ¿Estos días estuvo mal? ¿Fue al médico? - su atención cayó en Angela.

\- Ehm no sé si fue al médico. - aseguró nerviosa y frotando sus manos. - Estuvo descansando estos días, se enfermó porque su ventana estaba rota pero ayer fue a trabajar supongo que ha mejorado.

Edward caminaba como león enjaulado en la habitación, Bella podía escuchar todo mientras empezaba a despertar por completo.

\- Angela. - gimió llamándola.

Su amiga corrió a su auxilio.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si. Sólo fue la impresión. - le aseguró.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? - gruñó el hombre.

\- Yo... - intimidada por el cambio en su voz retrocedió.

\- Que mi hijo es de Jacob. - le comunicó Bella.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los verdes de él que la miraban asustados.

\- Eh... - nerviosa Angela no sabía que decir.

\- Tú dijiste que mi bebé es de Jacob. - suspiró mirando sus rasgos culpables.

\- No fui yo... te reconocí y los chicos...

\- No lo aclaraste. - concluyó ella.

El adolescente se quedó callado pero tuvo la decencia de apartar la mirada.

La enfermera regresó en ese momento para entregarle un chocolate y un pase.

\- Puedes ir a casa cariño, en tu estado lo mejor es descansar.

Bella le dedicó una suave sonrisa y con ayuda de Angela bajó de la camilla.

En silencio caminaron los pasillos, todos los alumnos los observaban ir hacia la salida de la escuela.

Susurros se escuchaban y el nombre Black se rumoreaba por los corredores.

\- Llévame a mi casillero primero, por favor. - le pidió a su amiga que aún nerviosa la guiaba por los pasillos.

Edward caminaba lentamente unos pasos más atrás vigilando que no tambalee.

Derek aparecio asustando.

\- Bells... ¿Estas bien?

\- Si Derek, todo bien. - suspiró abriendo su casillero.

\- Te llevaré a tu casa, Angela me aviso. - le aseguró tomando su mochila.

\- No. - Edward habló interponiéndose. - Yo la llevaré.

\- ¿Qué? - Derek y Angela se sorprendieron aunque la última traía una cara de espanto desde hacía varios minutos atrás.

\- Yo la llevaré. - repitió quitándole la mochila a Derek.

Todos en el pasillo detuvieron su andar para observarlos.

Bella respiró hondo apretando la puerta del casillero.

\- No conoces dónde vive. - confundido el chico intento tomar la mochila de nuevo.

\- Si conozco el lugar. - afirmó acercándose a ella. - Yo la llevaré.

\- No intentes bromear Masen, es un pésimo momento. Ustedes no se conocen.

Derek estaba alterado por la situación.

\- La conozco mejor que tú, idiota. - Edward lo empujó cuando quiso tomar la mochila.

\- ¿Bella? - Angela preocupada abrazó sus hombros.

Los hombres olvidaron su pelea verbal para obsérvala.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Quiero ir a casa. - contestó débil y se apoyó de nuevo en su amiga.

\- Vamos. - Edward quiso acercarse pero ella retrocedió dedicándole una mirada de odio.

\- Aléjate Masen.

\- Te llevaré a casa. - insistió acercándose.

\- Es la última vez que te lo digo. - sin aliento lo amenazo. - Aléjate de mí.

El cobrizo se quedo quieto observándola. El silencio reinaba en el lugar. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir la guerra de miradas que se dieron.

\- Sabes que eso es imposible. - le recordó dándole un vistazo rápido a su vientre, este detalle le quito el aliento a más de uno.

La rabia inundó las facciones de Bella y esta con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tomó el impulso suficiente para darle una cachetada que volteó su rostro por completo.

Toda la escuela observó el momento.

\- No te atrevas a referirte a él. - amenazo con rabia. - Nunca más.

Derek le quitó la mochila y tomó a Bella contra su cuerpo. Angela los acompaño hasta que salieron de la escuela.

o

o

o

 **Actualización de día de Reyes!!!**

 **Rayos! Esto se puso terrible! Les dije que se prepararan!**

 **Sigo leyendo sus reviews, saben que lo único que pido a cambio de mis historias. Sus comentarios son mi gasolina! Bendiciones!**


	7. Paternidad

\- Cariño. - se lamentó Renne acariciando sus cabellos. - No me gusta verte así.

\- Estoy bien mamá. - le aseguró limpiando las lágrimas que se le habían escapado mientras limpiaba su plato al acabar su cena.

\- Lo que sea qué pasó no fue importante. - le susurró besando su cabeza. - Pronto te darás cuenta que todo esto no es más importante que él.

Acarició su vientre con cariño.

Bella sonrió a su madre agradecida y siguió con su tarea. Renne no quería ir a trabajar al bar ese día para quedarse con ella.

\- Ve mamá... sabes que el dinero es necesario. - le recordó con pena.

La puerta sonó justo cuando su madre iba a contestar.

Renne y ella se miraron sorprendidas, rara vez tenían visitas y mucho menos a esa hora. La mujer mayor se acercó a abrir.

\- Oh, hola. - saludó sorprendida luego miró hacia Bella interrogante.

Bella se asomó curiosa a ver al visitante. Su respiración se cortó.

Edward estaba parado con claras señas de nerviosismo en la puerta.

\- Hola. - enterró sus manos en su chaqueta. - ¿Podemos hablar?

Bella endureció la mirada.

\- No. Lárgate. - iba a cerrar la puerta en su cara pero él se adelantó colándose dentro.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- gritó empujándolo.

Renne asustada por su reacción alejó al muchacho.

\- Hey, sin golpes. - la reprendió. - No puedes exponer al bebé de esa manera.

\- No vengo a pelear. - prometió el cobrizo levantando las manos. - Yo sólo quiero hablar contigo.

\- ¡Lárgate! - gritó histérica. - ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

\- Por favor tranquilízate cariño. - le pidió su madre preocupada. - No te alteres.

\- Bella por favor. - le rogó el muchacho. - Sólo...

\- ¡Mamá, fue él!- se quejó empezando a llorar. - Fue quien metió esas botellas de alcohol a mi habitación ya que quería emborracharme, fue él quién rompió la mesa de la cocina en un arranque de cólera, fue por él que tuve que cambiar de trabajo ya que golpeó a mi jefe en el restaurante, él rompió mi ventana porque no lo quise dejar entrar, él le dijo a toda la escuela que estaba embarazada y ... dijo que era de otro. - terminó llorando. - Todo es culpa de él. Todo. ¡Mi vida esta destruida por él!

\- Bella... - suplicó de nuevo. - Yo...

\- Quiero que se vaya mamá. - le suplicó ahora. - Lo odio, no quiero verlo.

Renne había escuchado atentamente y trataba de ser serena.

\- Vete por favor. - pidió mirando al cobrizo. - Ya hiciste bastante.

\- No, por favor señora Swan. - suplicó. - Lo arreglaré todo, lo prometo.

\- Vete. - insistió empezando a empujarlo e interponiendo su cuerpo para que no se acercara a Bella que estaba más que dispuesta a golpearlo.

\- Voy a cambiar, en serio lo haré. Por...

\- ¡No menciones a mi hijo, te mataré si lo haces!

\- Esta muy alterada, si te importa vete antes que sea yo la que te mate. - le indicó con seriedad.

\- Por favor. - suplicó retrocediendo hasta chocar con el marco de la puerta. - Estoy aquí Bella, quiero dar la cara. ¡Maldita sea estoy aquí!

\- ¡Hey! - gritó Renne. - En mi casa no se maldice. Realmente estas colmando mi paciencia. Exiges y ni siquiera sé cual es tu nombre. - se burló molesta. - Sal de aquí muchacho, mi hija no quiere verte.

\- Soy Edward Masen. - empezó rápido. - Soy...

\- ¡Un hijo de puta! ¡Eso eres! - grito molesta.

El muchacho ya estaba fuera de la casa.

\- Vete. - insistió Renne.

\- Soy el papá de ese bebé.

Ahora fue Bella la que reaccionó y empujó la puerta dejándolo fuera.

o

o

o

 **Un capítulo corto porque tanto drama de golpe puede ser nocivo. ¿Qué les pareció? Escríbanme eh, ya saben que los leo y me motivo. Sólo debo aclarar que no hubo ningún tipo de abuso de parte de Edward creo que Bella tiene el suficiente carácter como para evitar que algo así ocurra o en todo caso denunciar.**


	8. Apoyo

Bostezó agotada.

\- Te ves cansada. - Jake susurró preocupado frotando su brazo con cariño.

\- El bebé empieza a cansar mi espalda. - admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Eso no te deja dormir. - concluyó Jacob acariciando las bolsas negras bajo sus ojos.

\- Algo así.

Había tenido una pésima noche, tan mala que despertó luego del medio día por lo que tuvo que faltar a clases pero al trabajo no iba a faltar, no podía darse esa licencia, su bebé necesitaba ese dinero y un idiota no lo impediría con sus mentiras. Pero debía admitir que estaba agotada tanto emocional como físicamente.

Los clientes llegaban de manera esporádica solicitando palomitas y gaseosas, Bella estaba algo asqueada con los olores que sentía pero tenía una botella de salsa de tomate que estaba a su disposición y le cortaba las náuseas.

\- Un combo grande. - pidió una voz conocida. Bella se enderezó incómoda.

Jacob se había hecho cargo del pedido mientras ella seguía olisqueando la salsa de tomate.

\- Son diez dólares. - le entregó el pedido relajado.

\- Toma. Quédatelo, lo necesitas más que yo.- Fue ahí que ella giró para enfrentarlo.

Matthew Donovan y dos idiotas más , amigos de Edward, estaban ahí mirándolos con burla. Matt la observó sorprendido cuando vio a la molesta muchacha acercarse.

\- Oh Swan, estabas ahí. Hoy no te vimos en la escuela...

\- Quédate con tu dinero. - molesta le quitó el billete de veinte dolares que Jacob acababa de recibir y se lo lanzó a Matt en la cara.

\- Es una contribución Swan. Debe ser difícil que sus padres trabajen en un cine, déjame ayudar al pobre niño.

Ella se acercó dispuesta a golpearlo pero el moreno la retuvo.

\- No vale la pena. - le aseguró. - Sólo provocarás que te echen.

\- Necesitas el trabajo Swan. Controlate. - se burló Steven, otro amigo de Edward. - No puedes ir golpeando a nuestros amigos.

Ahí entendió todo.

\- ¿Masen los mandó a vengarlo? - se burló.

\- No. - aseguraron indignados. - Pero vinimos a recordarte quien eres y que no puedes meterte con nosotros.

\- Dile al cabrón de tu líder que tengo claro quién soy y que no me rebajaré a meterme con él o con ustedes. ¿Captaron?

\- Si. - sonrieron victoriosos, no habían entendido lo que ella les había dicho. - Que bueno que lo sepas Swan.

Luego de eso se fueron con su pedido.

Jacob estaba riendo divertido porque si entendió el mensaje.

\- Eres otra cosa Swan. - carcajeó mirándola.

\- Lamento que te molestaran de esa manera, Masen les hizo creer que mi bebé es tuyo. - suspiró ya que aun le dolía. - Todo porque nos vio en tu auto el otro día.

\- Oh. - Jake contestó comprensivo. - Entiendo. No te preocupes, no me importa lo que digan.

\- Gracias. - le dió un suave abrazo a su amigo y siguió con su trabajo.

La jornada acabó sin más contratiempos, el séquito de Edward salió del cine sólo dedicándole miradas cargadas de burla.

\- Vamos Bells... hoy traje mi auto de nuevo. - le comentó contento Jake. - Hoy te hubiera traído si me esperabas.

\- Quise caminar un poco. - admitió ella aunque en realidad quiso ahorrar gasolina.

\- Bueno ahora te llevo yo. - le mostró sus llaves y tomó su bolso. - Vamos.

Bella no puedo negarse estaba muy cansada, no tenía los ánimos suficientes para caminar a casa.

\- ¿Estas lista para las vacaciones? Este lugar se vuelve una locura. - le contó Jake mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento.

\- Lo imagino. Pero tengo entendido que pagarán bien por los feriados.

\- Si... suelen hacerlo. - admitió Jake. - ¿Estas segura que quieres tomar esos días?

Iba a contestar pero se encontró con una silueta junto al auto de Jacob. En medio de la nieve estaba él, con una chaqueta y un gorro de lana en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí?

El cobrizo al verlos se acercó con paso algo duditativo.

\- Hey. - saludó nervioso. - ¿Puedo llevarte a casa?

Su pregunta la sorprendió.

\- Jacob me llevará a casa. - le contestó molesta. - No entiendo que demonios haces aquí luego de lo qué pasó ayer.

\- Hoy estuve esperándote en la escuela pero nunca llegaste... - hablaron a la vez poniendo aún más nervioso a Edward y exasperando a Bella.

\- Tengo que irme. - concluyó ignorándolo y empezando a jalar a Jacob del brazo para avanzar más rápido.

\- ¿Podemos hablar antes de que te vayas? - preguntó de nuevo, se veía que estaba controlando su temperamento. No estaba diciendo lo que en verdad quería.

\- No. - contestó simple. - Lárgate Masen, tú y tus amigos pueden irse al infierno.

El muchacho alejó la mirada. Bella aprovechó para caminar apurando el andar de Jacob.

\- ¿Irás mañana a clases? - preguntó insistente el cobrizo luego de que ella pasara junto a él.

Ella lo ignoró mientras subía al auto. Edward sólo se quedó parado con la nieve apoderándose de la superficie de su ropa. Cuando el auto partió pudo ver como él pateaba un contenedor de basura.

Las lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo, se sentía tonta al llorar, él no merecía ni una lágrima.

Jacob se mantuvo en silencio. La llevó a casa dedicándole sonrisas y una que otra pregunta sobre su embarazo.

\- Gracias Jake. - agradeció a su amigo por acompañarla hasta su puerta.

\- No es nada Bells. - admitió él con una sonrisa. - Ehm... yo siempre estaré ahí ya lo sabes, para lo que sea que necesites.

Le dio una mirada significativa a ella y luego a su vientre. Bella sintió el peso de sus palabras sorprenderla pero no fue tan grande como la impresión que se llevó cuando Jake le robó un beso.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que fue un beso corto. El moreno le sonrió después.

\- Piénsalo. - concluyó retrocediendo con una gran sonrisa.

Bella no tuvo tiempo de contestar ya que él subió a su auto antes de darle una oportunidad.

Aún impactada entró en su casa. La oscuridad de siempre la recibió ya que su madre se encontraba trabajando en el bar.

Cansada como estaba sólo tenía el objetivo de llegar a su cama y no saber nada del mundo por unas horas. El viento soplaba con fuerza afuera de su casa, su ventana rota permitía que pequeñas corrientes entrarán provocándole escalofríos. Colocó compresas calientes entre sus sábanas para lograr mantenerse en una temperatura cómoda.

Luego el sueño se apoderó de ella por completo.

o

o

\- Debes descanzar más. - le susurró su madre besando su frente. - Agotarte de esta manera no te hace ningún bien.

Bella sonrió levemente mientras se estiraba en la cama.

\- ¿Dormí mucho? - preguntó cansada.

\- Bueno lo suficiente para perder las primeras horas de escuela y tu receso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó sorprendida mirando su reloj. - ¡No puede ser!

\- Me parece bueno qué descanses, es viernes así que el lunes volverás renovada.

\- Dios... - gimió enterrándose entre las sábanas. - Perdí demasiados días de clases.

\- Te traeré algo de comer. Descansa.

Una semana sin clases era demasiado además que los exámenes se acercaban peligrosamente.

\- No puedo con esto. - admitió sobando sus ojos. - No puedo.

La escuela, el trabajo, el embarazo... era demasiado. No podía imaginar el desastre que sería cuando su bebé llegara. Tendría que dejar algo y todo le indicaba que sería la escuela, un trabajo de tiempo completo ayudaría demasiado a su economía pero también estaba el hecho de tener que conseguir guarderías y niñeras. Todo eso si decidía quedárselo.

\- Deja de pensar. - Renne se acercó con un plato de estofado. - Es hora de descansar y meditar en como decoraremos la casa por navidad.

\- Mamá... no podemos gastar dinero en adornos.

\- Usaremos algunos viejos pero un árbol si o si conseguiremos.

Bella la miró de manera reprobatoria.

\- Tomaremos fotos de tu vientre en navidad para luego mostrárselas al bebé. Algún día querrá verlas.

\- Oh no, estoy horrible.

\- ¿Qué ? Cariño el embarazo te puso de maravilla. Estas hermosa, tu cabello brilla como nunca y tu rostro parece iluminado.

Acarició su mejilla.

\- No lo sé. - susurró insegura.

\- No dejes que ellos te destruyan. Serás una excelente mamá, harás feliz a tu bebé y crecerá lleno de amor. Todos ellos no pueden ni soñar con un entorno tan perfecto como el que le darás a mi nieto.

Bella la abrazó en ese momento.

\- Tengo miedo de no darle lo suficiente. - sollozó.

\- Ya lo haces, lo amas incondicionalmente. Eso es suficiente y es más de lo que muchos niños pueden soñar.

\- Un bebé no come ni viste amor.

\- Cariño... - suspiró Renne. - No, no lo hace pero te prometo que nada de eso le faltará. ¿Somos un equipo recuerdas?

Bella asintió triste.

\- Y bueno al parecer tenemos un postulante al equipo...

\- ¿Ah?

\- El muchacho problemático vino hoy a verte antes de ir a la escuela.

\- Dios... - cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

\- Hable con él algunas cosas. - admitió alterando a su hija.

\- Mamá no le creas nada, es un mentiroso. Si negó a mi hijo, lo creo capaz de todo. - su rencor era grande.

\- Bueno eso lo tengo claro y es imperdonable pero igual debe hacerse cargo. Es su responsabilidad también.

\- No lo quiero cerca a mi hijo.

\- Lo entiendo y se lo deje claro, aún así me pareció correcto hacerle ver lo poco preparado que esta para la situación; le hablé de su falta de empleo, la inmadurez que demostró con sus acciones e incluso le dije que se fije en su desempeño en la escuela.

\- No debiste mamá, no vale la pena. Seguramente no te escuchó y no esta preparado, no lo quiero cerca. Es un niño.

\- Cariño. - acarició sus cabellos. - Es un niño que aún no asimila que será papá, no puedes pedirle a todos que afronten con madurez las cosas o como tú lo haces.

\- Él no vale la pena. - insistió.

\- Quizás no, pero hay que darle la oportunidad de intentarlo. Si falla al menos el bebé no se verá perjudicado, aún no esta entre nosotros.

\- ¿Y qué pasará cuando nazca?

\- Edward sabe que lo estaremos evaluando, si es verdad que quiere hacerse cargo lo demostrará sino ya sabe que no es bienvenido en esta familia. Lo vi muy seguro hoy, me aseguró que conseguirá un empleo y que cambiará la ventana que rompió.

\- No quiero que vuelva a esta casa. - se quejó molesta.

\- Bueno realmente quiero ver esa ventana lista para navidad y él la rompió, es correcto que él la arregle.

\- No quiero verlo. - se quejó enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

\- Vendrá hoy cuando estes en el cine, así no lo verás.

\- Eso esta mejor pero debes asegurarte de que se vaya antes que yo llegue. Es capaz de quedarse en mi habitación esperándome.

\- Bien, así será. Tengo su número.

Bella torció el gesto al escuchar esto.

\- No deberías confiar tanto en él. - reprochó Bella jugando con los hilos de su manta.

\- No lo hago. - confesó Renne. - Es un niño, no espero mucho de él pero todos merecemos una oportunidad.

\- Yo no se la daré.

Renne acarició sus cabellos y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

\- Bueno dormilona come algo. - le recordó. - Mi nieto debe tener hambre.

\- No tienes idea. - ella se quejó.

Renne la ayudó a acomodarse en la cama para que empezara a comer.

\- ¿Vendrá Jacob por ti?

\- Oh no. - gimió ella recordando. - Olvide totalmente ese tema.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Él... nada, olvídalo. - gimió recordando.

Renne la miró triste, estaba siendo egoísta con su madre al ocultarle episodios de su vida.

\- En realidad si pasó algo. - ella suspiró. - Ayer me besó y no supe como reaccionar.

Empezó a relatarle a su madre su problema y como se encontraba preocupada por no saber que hacer. Después de mucho tiempo dejó a su madre entrar más en su vida, le dio detalles y le mostró sus problemas. Sabía que ocultarle todo el idilio con Edward fue un error y que en ese momento ya tenía consecuencias permanentes en su vida.

o

o

o

o

o

 **Regrese! Díganme que les pareció! Sus reviews son mi motivación ya lo saben.**


	9. Frágil

o

\- Hola Jake. - lo saludó algo incomoda cuando el moreno llegó al cine.

\- Hola tú. - se acercó con una sonrisa. - Pase a recogerte.

\- Mi madre me trajo antes de ir a su trabajo. - le confesó sonriéndole también. Con Jacob todo parecía fácil.

\- Oh, empezaré a llamarte antes de ir por ti.

Respiró hondo. Debía ser franca y directa.

\- Jake, ¿podemos hablar de lo que ocurrió ayer?

\- Claro. - se sentó junto a ella atento a sus palabras.

\- Es sobre ese beso.

Él esperó que siga hablando sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Mira no estoy lista para una relación. - admitió mirándolo seria. - Yo creo que no lo estaré en mucho tiempo, seré mamá dentro de poco y mi bebé tendrá toda mi atención.

\- No hay problema, imagine que sería así por eso estoy dispuesto a esperar.

\- Jacob, tú tienes una vida por delante y muchas cosas por hacer. No debes complicarte con una chica embarazada de otro.

\- Bells... me gustas, demasiado. No me importa que este bebé no sea mío. Ayer me di cuenta que puedo con la idea de que me vean como su papá si me ven con ustedes, me hace incluso feliz.

\- Jake, pero no lo eres.

\- Mira yo en serio te quiero y sé que no estas lista, así que seguiré pendiente hasta que se de mi oportunidad. Yo ya estoy a meses de acabar la escuela y luego sabes que trabajaré en un taller de mecánica como siempre quise hasta tener el mío. Tú y el bebé no alteran mi futuro inmediato, seguiré haciendo mi vida.

\- Debes conocer otras chicas.

-¿ Bella en serio crees que existe alguien más perfecto para mi que tú? - se burló. - No he dejado de pensar en ti desde que entraste a trabajar aquí.

Bella boqueó antes de contestar.

\- Es sólo atracción.

\- Te aseguro que no es sólo eso. - se acercó de nuevo a ella. Tentando su reacción, ella retrocedió algo intimidada por la fuerza que de pronto proyectaba. - Pero iremos lento.

Se alejó sin perder la sonrisa.

Se quedó impactada el resto de la jornada, los clientes iban y venían pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Su botella de salsa de tomate cayó mientras limpiaba el piso del lugar, con tristeza la vio hacerse mil pedazos. Las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos debido a su sensibilidad.

\- Hey, ¿te lastimaste? - Jacob se acercó preocupado.

\- No, no. Pero ahora no tengo una botella. -se lamento. - todo me da náuseas y esa botella me ayuda.

\- Oh. - respondió apenado.

Bella empezó a limpiar el desastre mientras Jacob se deshacía de vidrios rotos que podían lastimarla.

\- Bueno ya es hora de cerrar, podemos ir por otra botella ahora.

\- No es necesario, tengo una en casa. - le aseguró además que no gastaría su pobre salario en botellas de salsa de tomate.

Al salir del local la nieve de las fechas los recibió.

\- Odio la nieve. - se quejó Jacob. - La pista se congela y debo manejar con cuidado.

\- A mi me encanta. Le da un toque mágico al paisaje.

Jacob le sonrió divertido al escucharla.

-Tú eres el toque mágico de mi paisaje.

Bella se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, él jamás había sido tan directo antes, ese día marcaría un hito en su relación.

Esa noche pudo esquivar de alguna manera los avances del moreno pero lo que no pudo evitar fue encontrarse con un muchacho que estaba con una capucha puesta sentado en silencio en el porche de la casa.

\- ¿Quieres que lo eche?

\- No, yo me ocupo.

\- Puedo oírte idiota. - Edward reprochó mirándolo con odio.

\- El único idiota aquí eres tú. - gruñó ella. - Nos vemos mañana Jake.

Besó rápido la mejilla del moreno ganando una gran sonrisa y una mirada a sus labios.

Bella lo observó hasta el moreno subió a su auto y partió. Luego se dispuso a entrar a su casa sin mirar al cobrizo que estaba cubierto por una suave capa de nieve.

\- Hey... - la siguió. - Quiero hablarte.

\- Y yo no quiero escucharte. - concluyó entrando a la casa.

\- Por favor. - insistió frenando que cerrara la puerta con su pie. - Sé que estás molesta pero quiero solucionarlo.

\- Lárgate. - repitió con voz dura. - No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

\- Tengo mucho que hacer aquí . - suspiró con voz más pequeña. - Empezando por pedir disculpas.

Bella empezó a reír.

\- ¿Disculpas? - su burla continuó. - Edward Masen no pide disculpas.

\- A ti si. Las mereces por todo lo que dije y lo que hice. - le aseguró.

Seguían luchando por el control de la puerta, Bella no paraba de empujar.

\- Lárgate.

\- Perdón. - empezó también empujando la puerta para que no se cerrara. - No debí lastimarte así, no debí haberte tratado de esta manera, debí decir que estuvimos juntos y que yo soy el papá de tu bebé. - admitió debilitándola con lo último. - Creo que estoy aún terminando de asimilar que seré papá y eso me asusta demasiado, pero ahora entiendo que a ti también y que debo estar ahí para ti.

\- Tú no serás papá, ¿acaso mi bebé no es de Jacob? - le recordó con dolor. - Daría lo que fuera porque si fuera suyo.

Sus palabras lo lastimaron podía verlo por cómo sus ojos se apagaron. Edward dejó de empujar la puerta por un segundo que ella aprovechó para insistir en querer cerrar la puerta.

\- Pero no lo es. - le afirmó afectado. - Yo tengo que estar para mi bebé.

\- No te necesito Masen. - se burló pero ya se encontraba llorando.

\- Sé que no. - admitió. - Pero yo a ustedes si.

Ahora era el muchacho quién lloraba.

\- Vete, no quiero que te involucres. - admitió ella con sinceridad en medio del llanto. - Eres un inmaduro, egocéntrico y egoísta, no quiero que mi hijo sufra por tu culpa. No estás listo para ser papá y creo que eres de esos hombres que jamás lo estarán.

Edward aguanto su alegato estoicamente aunque tuviera algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Sé que no merezco ser nada en su vida pero quiero estar ahí, daré lo mejor de mí. - prometió aún llorando. - No más estupideces, será todo como debió ser desde que me dijiste que estabas embarazada. Yo diré a la escuela que soy el papá del bebé y que toda la mierda que dicen debe parar.

Bella negó riendo.

\- Inmaduro cómo siempre. - Edward se detuvo al escucharla. - ¿Crees que me importa lo que piensen tus seguidores e idiotas que tienes como amigos?

\- Ellos ya no te molestarán. - prometió con ansiedad. - Nadie lo hará, me encargaré. Además que yo mismo te acompañaré a la escuela para cuidar que no te perturben.

\- Mi propio guardaespaldas. - se burló.

\- Te protegeré. - prometió aún emocionado. - A los dos.

\- De quién debo cuidarme es de ti y tus mentiras. - se rió dolorosamente. - Tú me has lastimado con un acción lo que ellos me hubieran lastimado en años. No me importa esa escuela que te ve como ídolo. Como me preocuparía por un grupo de ineptos que ven a un borracho, mujeriego y bueno para nada como alguien a quien admirar.

Edward soportó el insulto sin responder.

\- No sabía que me veías así. - susurró él.

\- Oh demonios. No sé que carajos vi en ti. - se quejó molesta. - No puedo creer que me dejara coger sólo por una cara bonita sin nada en el cerebro. Tan estupida fui que creía que existía algo de valor en ti, pero no, eres sólo un idiota más.

\- Yo tuve a la mejor de la escuela en mi cama y ella se olvidó de usar condón porque estaba apurada por cabalgarme. Creo que en competencias de cerebros no me llevas tanta ventaja, coger sin condón no es de gente inteligente.

Ambos se miraron heridos desde sus lugares a cada lado de la puerta. Fue Edward quién cedió primero ya que apartó la mirada.

\- No debí decir eso. No quise lastimarte. - susurró de nuevo afectado, se notaba su desesperación al no poder solucionar la situación. - Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco, yo tampoco entiendo que me viste.

\- Vete Edward, quiero descansar. - su voz estaba rota y eso le quitó fuerza a su pedido.

\- No me quiero ir sin que sepas lo que pienso en realidad de ti... - insistió. - No quería joder las cosas más, maldita sea. Yo creo que eres...

\- No me importa lo que piensas de mí, vete. Deja de comportarte como un niño berrinchudo y acepta que no quiero saber nada de ti. Aléjate y finge que no nos conocemos, así como has hecho durante meses.

El cobrizo parecía dolido pero no derrotado.

\- El lunes será diferente. Ya verás. - prometió más animado.

\- Sólo vete, ¿si? - le pidió de nuevo. - Se supone que las embarazadas no se deben exponer al frío ni ser agotadas en la puerta de su casa.

\- Esta bien. - Edward bajó la fuerza con la que retenía la puerta. - Te veré el lunes.

Bella presionó la puerta hasta que lograr cerrarla. El encuentro alteró sus pensamientos lo suficiente para lograr que no notara la nueva ventana ni la rosa que descansaba junto al marco.

o

o

o

 **Nuevo Capítulo espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios.**


	10. Temple

Ese lunes llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

No quería admitirlo pero le preocupaban las palabras de Edward. Sabía que era imposible un cambio en él pero también debía admitir no existía hombre más decidido que él, cuando quiso tenerla no paró ni escatimó en recursos para lograrlo. Ella fue una tonta que terminó cediendo con la excusa de que era joven y podía dejarse llevar por una vez... y esa única vez se repitió una y otra vez hasta que de pronto Masen era parte de su vida y sentimientos que nunca quiso o creyó poder sentir por él comenzaron a crecer hasta convertirse en un monstruo que empezó a dominar sus decisiones; decisiones que en ese momento la habían marcado para toda la vida.

Su vientre inflamado era el resultado de la sumatoria de malas decisiones que tomó. Era doloroso de pensar ya que su bebé no tenía la culpa de nada pero a veces la pena la conmovía tanto que las lágrimas salían sin parar; cosa qué pasó esa mañana.

\- Quizás podrías quedarte hoy a descansar. - le susurró su madre acariciando sus cabellos.

\- No. Debo ir. - tomó fuerzas y siguió comiendo los huevos revueltos que su madre le preparó.

\- Cariño...

Un motor de motocicleta rugía a lo lejos. El lugar era tan calmado que un sonido tan violento podía escucharse a la distancia.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso?

\- Una moto. - respondió confundida su madre.

\- Debo irme. - acelerada tomó su mochila y corrió a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? No terminaste. Bella espera. - gruñó tomándola del brazo.

\- Es Edward mamá. Esta viniendo.

\- Debe estar pasando por aquí.

\- ¿Por aquí? Oh no. Él no tiene porque venir por aquí.

Todo esto lo dijo mientras salían de la casa. Bella abrió su camioneta y lanzó con descuido su mochila.

\- Cariño creo que exageras. - suspiró Renne. - Igual lo verás en la escuela.

\- No se atrevería a hablarme ahí. - le aseguró encendiendo el motor.

\- Bueno. - su madre beso su mejilla. - Ten un buen día.

Empezó a retroceder su camioneta sin demora, ya estaba a punto de emprender su camino cuando observó una moto acercarse a toda velocidad. Sabia quien estaba manejando.

Aceleró para alejarse.

El resto del camino tuvo una moto siguiendo su camioneta de cerca.

\- Maldita sea. - gruñó observándolo por el retrovisor.

La entrada de la escuela estaba cerca y habían muy pocos autos estacionados. Eso significaba que tendrían un tiempo para los dos solos. Ella no dejaría que eso sucediera. Fingió detenerse para estacionarse en un espacio vacío, Edward se acercó a un espacio para motocicletas que quedaba muy cerca.

Espero unos segundos y arrancó a toda la velocidad que su vieja camioneta le permitía. Se metió a la carretera de nuevo y se alejó rumbo a los bosques, conocía el lugar y sabía donde podía esconderse unos minutos. Así lo hizo y espero entre los árboles hasta que vio pasar la motocicleta a toda velocidad. Fue en ese momento que salió de su escondite y regreso a la escuela justo a tiempo para entrar a su primera clase.

Edward llegó tarde por obvias razones y estaba algo alterado. Ya era costumbre que fuera de esa manera así que nadie se sorprendió.

\- Siéntate Masen. - el maestro molesto lo reprendió al verlo parado en el marco de la puerta.

Lo hizo sin demora. Podía sentir su mirada insistente pero ella sólo lo ignoró, tenía que atender a clases ya que los exámenes iban a empezar en unos días.

Una pequeña pelotita de papel cayó en su cuaderno, esto solía ocurrir con frecuencia desde que su embarazo se hizo público. Lanzó el papel arrugado sin cuidado fuera de la superficie mientras tomaba algunos apuntes.

Otro pelotita llegó.

La operación se repitió.

Escuchó un bufido fastidiado detrás de ella, conocía el nombre del dueño de ese sonido. Negó con la cabeza llena de incredulidad, no podía imaginar un ser más inmaduro que Edward Masen siendo ignorado.

Más papelitos empezaron a golpearla pero desde otros ángulos, confundida giró a ver a los amigos de Masen mírala divertidos. Como siempre imitaban a su líder y por supuesto que este que no haría nada al respecto. La supuesta broma continuo hasta que fue humillante, Bella cerró los ojos imaginándose en otro lugar mientras recibía los golpes de las pelotitas de papel.

\- ¡Hey! - el maestro detuvo el acoso de un grito. - ¡Basta! ¡Todos ustedes se van a dirección ahora!

Señaló a los cuatro integrantes del séquito de Edward enviándolos a dirección.

\- Y tú Masen... no finjas inocencia y ve a dirección creo que ya sabes que acabas de firmar tu sentencia en este curso.

\- Yo no... - empezó levantando las manos.

\- ¿Realmente piensas que te creeré?

Edward se quedó en silencio mirando a Bella que en ese momento lo miraba acusadora.

\- Él empezó. - agregó ella mirandolo con odio. - Él siempre empieza y sus lacayos lo siguen.

Su acusación dejó a todos en silencio, nadie acostumbraba a acusar a alguien y mucho menos a Edward Masen.

\- A dirección. Ahora. - la voz firme del hombre asustó a todos.

El cobrizo la miró herido antes de levantarse de su asiento con su mochila en la mano.

El resto del día las miradas la acosaban de nuevo, muchos no podían creer que acusó a Masen.

\- Me pareció bien que lo hagas. - Derek la alabó en la cafetería. - Masen se cree el dueño de la escuela. Escuche que ya fue suspendido tres días.

\- Eso es grandioso. - suspiró ella agradecida. - Al menos tendré tiempo para estudiar sin que esté molestándome.

Angela se había mantenido en silencio escuchando la conversación.

\- ¿Ang? - preguntó al verla pensativa.

\- ¿Has hablado con él últimamente?

La pregunta la impresionó, no la esperaba.

\- El viernes discuti con él. - admitió incómoda.

\- Empezó el sábado a trabajar en el restaurante de papá. - le contó sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Le dijiste a tu padre la clase de persona que es Masen? - Derek le preguntó preocupado.

\- De hecho... Edward habló conmigo el viernes pidiéndome que interceda por él con mi padre.

\- No esperaba eso. - susurró Bella. - ¿Por qué lo ayudaste?

\- Porque... me lo dijo. - le confesó. - Sé que con ese trabajo no sólo lo ayudo a él.

Bella palideció al escuchar a su amiga. No podía creer que había revelado su mayor secreto.

\- No entiendo. - admitió Derek haciendo un gesto dramático.

\- No debió hacerlo. - Bella sin saber que más decir se concentró en la tapa de su botella.

Claro que no debió hacerlo. Era su secreto.

\- Les contaré todo cuando este lista, ¿si?

Sus amigos asintieron; Derek de pronto sorprendido y Angela compresiva.

Cuando regresó a casa aún tenía un sabor amargo luego de enterarse de la confesión de Edward. Y esta continuó cuando notó que su ventana ya había sido reparada con una rosa seca junto a ella, supuso que llevaba días ahí y ella apenas en ese momento lo había notado.

Su madre esa tarde llego del trabajo en el restaurante agotada.

\- Hoy si que fue un día largo. - admitió ella derrumbándose en el sillón. - Que bueno que hoy no tengo turno en el bar.

Bella se acercó a quitarle los zapatos.

\- Oh gracias cariño. - la mujer suspiró.

Masajeó sus pies relajándola.

\- Mamá... - carraspeó. - ¿Es verdad qué... Edward trabaja ahora en el restaurante?

Renne asintió.

\- Hoy lo vi entrar al restaurante cuando yo termine mi turno. Me dijo que conseguiría un empleo y parece que no tardo en lograrlo. ¿Te lo contó o... ?

\- No hablo con él. - le recordó picada. - Me lo contó Angela.

\- Bueno cariño, debo admitir que me alegra saberlo. - comentó en medio de un suspiro.

Bella no dijo nada. Sólo se concentró masajear correctamente los pies de su madre hasta que esta se quedó dormida. Cubrió a su madre con una manta y fue a estudiar, eran pocos los momentos donde podía darse unos minutos para dedicarse a estudiar y regularizar sus tareas.

Su viejo escritorio le parecía un lugar ya desconocido, parecía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se sentaba ahí.

No pudo evitar reírse al ver las inscripciones que encontró talladas en la madera. Edward había marcado más de una vez su nombre pero también habían seudo conversaciones entre ambos diciéndose tonterías.

\- Que inocente era. - Se burló internamente.

Los días en los que Edward se colaba por su ventana y simplemente se dedicaba a pasar el rato con ella eran pocos pero por ellos soportaba mucho. Suspiró abatida recordando y reprochándose la ingenuidad que desbordó en esos meses.

Se levantó decidida y fue a buscar las antiguas herramientas de su padre.

No solía revisar el pequeño gabinete del pasillo que su padre utilizaba para dejar sus cosas, de hecho, no recordaba haber abierto el gabinete alguna vez. Busco una lima que alguna vez había visto a su padre usar para raspar los muebles desgastados y un barniz que era de un tono similar al de su ropero.

Decidia trabajo en la mesa; borro las evidencias y luego cubrió con barniz el mueble dejándolo como nuevo. Al acabar abrió su ventana para dejar ir el olor penetrante.

Al notar que necesitaba prender las luces de la habitación por la falta de iluminación supo que todo su trabajo le tomó la tarde completa pero aún así estaba orgullosa de su trabajo, ya regularizaría sus tareas cuando el barniz secara más tarde.

\- Me alegra que la ventana que reparé no sea usada para protegerte del frío. - una voz sarcástica acabó con su estado de humor.

\- Lárgate. - gruñó molesta acercándose para cerrar la ventana pero el cobrizo brincó adentro con agilidad.

\- Quiero hablar contigo. - le aseguró serio cerrando la ventana detrás de él. - Acabo de salir del restaurante, vine apenas terminó mi turno.

\- Yo no quiero hablar contigo. Lárgate.

\- Oh por supuesto que no me iré ya que tengo toda la noche libre, ¿o olvidaste no iré a la escuela por tres días gracias a ti?. - la acusó molesto.

\- ¡Me lanzaste pelotas de papel en plena clase!

\- ¡Quería hablar contigo!

Ambos estaban gritando.

\- ¿Bella?

Su madre habia despertado y los observó sorprendida desde el marco de la puerta.

\- Buenas noches señora Swan. - saludó serio Edward.

\- Hola Edward. - saludó confundida.

\- Entró por la ventana. - lo acusó Bella molesta. - Ya se va.

\- No me iré hasta que hablemos. - su firmeza y seriedad la irritaba y asustaba a la vez.

Bella iba a gritarle pero la voz de su madre la calló de inmediato.

\- Bella creo que sería bueno que lo escuches. - se adelantó hablando claro y fuerte. - Yo iré a mi habitación para darles privacidad sólo les pido que no griten. Ya estan mayores y tendrán un hijo así que espero se comporten como amerita. - su mirada iba de uno al otro.

\- Así será. - afirmó Edward.

\- ¿Bella? - insistió su madre cuando no respondió. - Tienes que enfrentarlo. Escúchalo y termina con esto.

\- Bien. - gruñó. Su madre cerró la puerta dejándolos solos.

Bella molesta se sentó en la cama y se concentró en su respiración para tranquilizarse.

\- Bueno di lo que quieres decir.

Edward suspiró mirándola antes de acercarse y sentarse junto a ella.

\- Gracias. - suspiró. - Quiero que sepas que estoy molesto por lo que sucedió hoy.

\- Dios. - se burló al escucharlo.

\- No es broma. Yo no quería lanzarte pelotas de papel y me molesto que me acusaras. - admitió pero luego no dudó que modular su voz a una más suave. -Te envié un mensaje como solíamos hacer antes.

\- Ya no somos los mismos de antes.

\- Sólo quería saber si tuviste náuseas hoy. - ignoró su anterior comentario para reclamarle.

\- ¿Qué? - rió al escucharlo.

\- Estoy hablándote en serio. - gruñó molesto. - No te burles de mí.

\- ¿Eso viniste a decirme? Realmente me importa muy poco si estas molesto conmigo.

\- No es todo. - gruñó fastidiado por su actitud. - Obviamente quiero hablar del bebé.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir sobre mi bebé? - preguntó molesta y a la defensiva.

\- Empezaré hablando de tu actitud. Te recuerdo que es mi hijo también.

Bella sintió amargas sus palabras, la golpearon así que alejó su mirada para que no viera lo mucho que la afectaron.

\- Oh Dios. - gimió Bella tratando de fingir una risa burlona.

Edward tiró de su brazo para girarla.

\- Escuchame. Por una vez tómame en serio.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Edward? ¿Hacerte cargo?

El cobrizo se puso rígido al escucharla.

\- Eso creí. - se burló de él.

\- Si quiero hacerlo. - admitió atropelladamente reteniéndola, evitando que deje de mirarlo mientras hablaba. - Me haré cargo. Por eso estoy aquí, quiero que sepas que no estas sola.

Bella no supo que decir al escucharlo. El recuerdo que tenía en su mente de Edward corriendo asustado dejándola en el bosque luego de escuchar que tenía un atraso. Era una imagen que la perseguiría por siempre.

\- Pero... - boqueó tratando de ordenarse.

\- Ya consegui un empleo y tengo unos ahorros que iba a usar para mejorar mi moto pero no importa, con ese dinero podré comprar cosas necesarias para el bebé.

Era irreal escucharlo hablar de esa manera; seria y contenida. Edward siempre había sido jovial y despreocupado.

\- Dime algo... - susurró desesperado por su silencio. - ¿No es suficiente?

 _Claro que no lo es_. Quería gritarle que era demasiado tarde y que lo odiaba pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

\- ¿Qué olor es...? - de pronto Edward exclamó exaltado. - Bella ese olor puede ser tóxico para tu estado. - gruñó al ver el bote de barniz. - Mierda.

El muchacho cerró el bote y tomó la lima.

\- ¿Qué haces? - gruñó al verlo moverse dentro de su casa cómodamente.

\- Alejarte de esto. Será mejor que duermas con tu madre esta noche.

\- Déjalo. - se lo quitó molesta.

\- No. - determinado lo recuperó. - Dejaré esto en su lugar.

Molesto se introdujo en la casa buscando algún lugar donde colocar las herramientas.

\- El gabinete junto a la puerta. - gruñó molesta.

Edward lo introdujo y cerro la puerta.

\- Deberías ser más consciente del peligro al que te expones todos los días. - de pronto Edward estaba muy molesto. - Todo influye en el bebé.

\- ¡Por supuesto que soy consciente!

Estaba indignada. Se sentía insultada. Sus habilidades maternales eran cuestionadas por un muchacho que había huido a su responsabilidad por meses.

\- No grites. - le pidió tapando su boca con su mano. - Tu madre dijo que debemos hablar tranquilamente.

Ella mordió su palma.

Edward quiso gritar pero sólo la soltó y apretó los dientes revisando la herida.

\- A veces eres imposible. - gruñó conteniendo el gemido de dolor.

\- No vuelvas a callarme. - Lo amenazó molesta.

\- Bien. - gruñó molesto. - Creía que yo era el inmaduro.

Sus comentarios la sacaban de quicio pero antes de poder contestarle el insulto Edward habló.

\- Lamento lo que dije. - un poco alterado pasó sus manos por su rostro. - Mierda. No puedo ser paciente y tranquilo cuando se trata de ti. Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

Otra vez nervioso pero más firme se paró frente a ella.

\- Mañana pasaré por ti para llevarte a la escuela.

\- No quiero que lo hagas. - respondió molesta. - No quiero que me vean contigo.

De pronto sintió el cambio en el ambiente, Edward había tomado una postura que se sentía algo amenazante para ella.

\- No puedes evitar lo inevitable Bella. Seremos padres y estaremos ligados para toda la vida, en realidad ya lo estamos. - Siguió serio. - Aunque quieras ocultarlo todos sabrán tarde o temprano que es mi hijo y que tú fuiste mía.

\- Ir a la escuela juntos no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Edward molesto apretó los puños y alejó la mirada.

\- Bien. No vendré por ti. - aceptó. - De todas maneras mi motocicleta no es segura para ti.

\- ¿Gracias? - se burló.

Edward tenía una expresión que jamás le había visto antes. Era una mezcla de frustración con dolor. Era abrumante.

\- Será mejor que me vaya antes de que... - frustrado apretó las manos. - Duerme en otra habitación.

Luego de un salto estuvo fuera en medio de la tenue caída de la nieve. Bella sólo se acercó a cerrar definitivamente la ventana dejándolo fuera deseando poder sacarlo también de su vida.

o

o

o

 **Aquí tenemos un capítulo nuevo. Díganme que les pareció. ¿Edward esta cambiando?**


	11. Afrontando

\- No puedes hablar en serio. - Jacob reía divertido por lo que contaba. - ¿Una hamaca para el bebé? Eso si que es loco.

\- Lo es. - gruñó pero en el fondo también le parecía divertido. - Mi madre tiene ideas locas siempre. Pero a su favor puedo decir que una hamaca es muchísimo más económica que una cuna y no ocupa tanto espacio. Podré quitarla con facilidad cuando llegue el momento.

\- Es verdad. - admitió Jacob sonriendo. - Ambas son muy creativas.

Rieron luego de eso.

Había pocas personas que entraban al cine en esas fechas. La mayoría estaba ahorrando para sus regalos de navidad o comprándolos.

\- No puedo creer que tomarás el turno de Navidad. - susurró Jake. - ¡Es Navidad!

\- Y es buen dinero. - rió ella. - Es sólo una fecha, después de todo tendré libre al día siguiente para descansar.

\- Deberías pasarlo con tu familia.

\- Mi madre lo entiende. Hable con ella sobre el tema y creo que fingira que el calendario se retrasó un día para celebrarlo juntas al día siguiente.

\- ¿Ella también trabajará?

\- Si. - suspiró ella acariciando su vientre.

\- También tomaría el turno pero le prometí a mis padres estar con ellos esa noche. - admitió.

\- No te dejaría tomar ese turno. - le aseguró. - Debes pasar esa noche con tu familia.

Jacob sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Minutos después empezaron a organizar el lugar para cerrar. Bella se sentía exhausta pero no dejaría que Jacob hiciera todo el trabajo.

\- No deberías hacer esto. - le dijo una voz mientras barría la entrada del cine.

Sabía quién era pero se negó a voltear.

\- Estoy trabajando, me pagan por hacer esto.

\- En tu estado no deberías. - insistió pero esta vez tomó la escoba quitándosela.

Esto la enfureció.

\- Deja la escoba. - gruñó mirando los ojos verdes que en algún momento le parecieron de un color único ahora sólo los veía normales, no era algo tan fuera de lo común esa tonalidad.

\- Lo haré por ti. - aseguró sin retroceder. - Estas cansada, déjame hacerlo.

\- Bella... - Jacob llegó molesto al ver quién la acompañaba. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Tú no te metas, esto es entre nosotros. - su pasividad cambio por completo a un tono agresivo.

\- No te preocupes Jake. Él ya se va. - le aseguró pero retando a Edward con la mirada.

\- No quiero que hagas esfuerzos. - insistió regulando su tono.

\- Estoy trabajando. Déjame en paz. - quiso tomar la escoba.

\- No dejaré que hagas esfuerzos si puedo ayudarte. Ya acabe mi turno en el restaurante y puedo ayudarte. - Edward alejó la escoba de ella.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para impedirle algo a ella? - gruñó Jacob molesto acercándose peligrosamente.

\- ¿Quién soy? - se acercó también al moreno.

\- ¡Basta! - Bella se interpuso entre ambos. - ¡No habrá ninguna pelea aquí!

\- Pues soy el papá de este bebé. - afirmó el cobrizo tomando el vientre de Bella entre sus manos. Ella se quedó estática por sus gestos y palabras.

\- ¿Qué? - sorprendido Jacob retrocedió.

\- ¿Estas sordo idiota? Es mi hijo. - insistió aún con el vientre ella firmemente entre sus manos.

\- ¿Bella...? - preguntó choqueado tomando su mano para girarla. Ella no le había dado la cara en ningún momento.

\- Jake... - carraspeó.

\- ¿Estuviste con él? Pero si... ¡si me dijiste que lo odiabas!

\- ¡Lo odio! - le aseguró.

\- ¡No tienes que darle explicaciones a este chucho!

Ahora fue Edward el que la tomó del brazo para girarla y tenerla cara a cara.

\- ¡No me toques! - lo empujó molesta.

\- ¡No le des explicaciones!

\- ¡No la toques!

Jacob quiso interponerse de nuevo.

\- ¡Basta! - giro a ver a Jacob. - Jake... yo no le he dicho a nadie. - su voz sonaba a disculpa y esto alteró aún más a Edward detrás de ella.

\- ¡Mierda! - gruñó. - ¡Te lo coges o qué! ¡¿Por qué mierda le das explicaciones?!

Al escucharlo ella reaccionó volteándole la cara de una cachetada.

\- ¡Lárgate Masen! - gritó alterada. - ¡Eres un bastardo!

Edward retrocedio debido a los golpes que ella empezó a darle; patadas y empujones. Estaba fuera de si.

\- Bella... - Jacob detrás de ella la tomó entre sus brazos para evitar que continuara.

Ella estaba llena de rabia pero lloraba.

\- ¡Te odio! ¡Eres el peor error de mi vida! ¡Eres... ! - gruñó rabiosa.

\- ¡¿Qué soy Swan?! ¡Soy el papá de tu hijo! ¡Eso soy!

\- ¡Hace unos meses cuando me dejaste sola en el bosque no eras papá de nadie!

\- ¡Estaba asustado! - admitió él. - ¡Estaba muerto de miedo! ¡No sabía que hacer!

\- ¡¿Y yo qué maldito?! ¡¿No lo estaba?! - le recriminó en medio de un llanto profuso desde los brazos de Jacob. - ¡Me dejaste sola!

Edward bajó la mirada. Estaba molesto tanto que su cuerpo temblaba. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos en ese tic nervioso que ella ya conocía de memoria. De pronto mirándola respiró hondo y cuadró los hombros.

\- Perdón. - su voz firme se escuchó en todo el lugar. - Debí quedarme ese día y decirte que no estabas sola. Perdón.

\- No me hablaste tres meses Edward. - se burló de él y sus disculpas. - Ahora estás con ganas de jugar al papá pero no entraré en tu juego. Cuando veas la realidad, cuando veas lo difícil que es tener un hijo saldrás corriendo como lo hiciste cuando te dije que estaba embarazada. Lo harás porque tú eres así; un cobarde.

Sus palabras lo habían golpeado profundamente, jamás había visto esa mirada en sus ojos. Estaba dudando de él mismo, podía ver como su seguridad y resolución caían junto a su mirada ya que no pudo seguir sosteniéndola.

\- Vete Masen. - la voz varonil de Jacob le recordó a ella donde estaba. - Creo que no hay nada aquí para ti.

El cobrizo salió del lugar.

o

o

o

\- Cariño. - Renne tocó la puerta suavemente de su habitación. - Encontré esto bajo la puerta.

Bella tomó el sobre con curiosidad.

\- Parece un...

\- Cheque. - completó Renne. - Creo que Edward lo dejó aquí anoche.

Bella no contestó. Sólo dejó el sobre la mesa de noche.

\- ¿Habló contigo del bebé? - preguntó curiosa Renne acercándose a acariciar su vientre.

\- Ayer lo vi. - admitió enfocando su vista en la televisión.

\- ¿Y... ? - preguntó suavemente.

\- Sólo discutimos como siempre.

Renne dejó caer sus hombros.

\- Cariño... el muchacho se esta esforzando. - le contó. - Ayer sólo hablaba del bebé y que compraría con ese cheque, me sorprende que lo dejara bajo la puerta sin decirte nada.

\- Mamá... - suspiró exasperada. - No quiero que te involucres con él. ¿No puedes ignorarlo en el trabajo?

\- No puedo porque no tengo dieciséis años y tengo que interactuar con la gente de mi trabajo.

Bella volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla del televisor.

\- Bells... - insistió llamando su atención. - Edward es un niño pero él realmente quiere esta oportunidad de demostrar que puede ser algo más.

\- No podrá. Saldrá corriendo. - su voz sonó monocorde no gritona como el día anterior.

\- Ten un poquito de fé. - le pidió su madre. - Si crees un poco más en él verás que logrará ser un buen papá.

\- Mamá lo conoces hace dos semanas. - le recordó molesta. - Embarazó a tu hija y huyó el día que te conoció. ¿Eso no es suficiente referencia para saber qué no es de fiar?

\- Es un niño. - repitió. - Lo juzgas con tanta dureza que te olvidas que tú también lo eres y que el bebé lo necesita, además tú necesitas que se convierta en un hombre para el bebé.

\- No expondré a mi hijo a su irresponsabilidad. No será parte de esto.

Renne suspiró rindiéndose.

El timbre sonó.

Madre e hija se vieron a los ojos tensas.

\- Si es él. - tomó apurada el cheque. - Dáselo, no quiero nada suyo.

Renne tomo el sobre con una mirada triste.

Bella se levantó para cerrar la puerta de su habitación y colocó su oreja junto a ella para escuchar.

\- Hola Edward.- saludaba su madre aparentando alegría. - Pasa. Esta nevando afuera.

\- No es necesario señora Swan, sólo pase para saber si Bella esta bien. No contesta mis llamadas así que debo venir a ver si lo esta. - su voz sonaba seria pero no parecía un reproche.

\- Ella esta dormida. Esta mañana no vomito y parecía estar todo bien cuando fui a verla.

\- Bien. Me iré entonces.

\- Oh espera cariño, Bella me pidió que te entregue esto.

Con el corazón en la boca escuchaba el sonido del sobre.

\- ¿No lo quiere, verdad? - preguntó con voz dolida. - Ayer la busque para entregárselo personalmente pero sólo le provoqué molestias.

\- Esta herida aún. - admitió Renne bajando la voz. - Desconfia de ti.

\- Lo sé. - rió amargamente. - Gracias señora Swan, nos vemos esta tarde.

Se despidió el muchacho, luego Bella escuchó el sonido de la motocicleta alejarse.

\- Realmente necesitaba estas vacaciones. - admitió Angela mirando la televisión junto a ella. Había pasado a visitarla esa tarde. - Ya no queria estar un minuto más en esa escuela.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso... ? - preguntó Bella burlona.

\- Mi vida amorosa esta muy alejada de la definición de un paraíso.

\- Oh Ang, sabes que Eric te ama sólo es muy tímido.

\- Demasiado. Parece que fuéramos hermanos y no novios.

\- Sólo es tímido con el tiempo tomara confianza.

\- Ya han pasado seis meses y no me ha tocado ni la cintura. - admitió indignada. - Si Derek no me hubiera garantizado que es hetero estaría pensando seriamente en dejarlo para que busque lo que realmente le gusta.

Bella empezó a reír divertida por sus palabras.

\- ¡Es la verdad! Desearía que fuera más fogoso... impaciente...

\- Eres una sucia.

Angela rió también y le dedicó una mirada divertida.

\- ¿Masen no era así?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla.

\- Oh vamos Bells... no me has contado nada de tu idilio amoroso con Masen. Lo odiabas tanto que no puedo creer que estuvieran juntos. ¿Te pidió mantenerlo en secreto? ¿Cómo empezó?

Bella rió al escucharla tan entusiasmada por saber sobre su seudo relación.

\- No me pidió mantenerlo en secreto. En realidad fue un acuerdo mutuo. No quería que sepan que nos acostabamos, moría de vergüenza.

\- ¡Es Masen! Todas mueren por cada uno de sus desastrosos pasos.

\- Es sólo un idiota pero... - suspiró. - Si es verdad lo que dicen.

\- ¿Todo, todo? - preguntó escandalizada.

\- Sip. - contestó simple la castaña bebiendo de su té.

\- ¿Cómo empezó?

\- Cuando llevaba química con él. ¿Recuerdas el proyecto para la feria de ciencias? Me tocó con Masen. - recordó bufando por el recuerdo, estaba tan molesta. - Peleamos mucho tiempo tratando de hacer el proyecto o yo insistiéndole para que haga algo. Al final vino a mi casa y lo empezamos, terminó cayéndome mejor que antes pero no lo soportaba mucho tiempo ya que terminaba exasperandome sin embargo acabamos el proyecto. Luego empezó a venir a hacer tareas conmigo todas las tardes, se hizo una costumbre. - suspiró arrepentida debió botarlo esa tarde cuando la visito por primera vez. - Una tarde me habló de besos y si me habían besado, de alguna manera terminó exasperandome porque se burló de mi poca experiencia. Lo bese por la molestia, no por algo más, pero él lo tomó como una iniciativa y me besó con más ganas. De alguna manera ahí empezó todo. - suspiró por el recuerdo. - Empezamos a besarnos a escondidas y todo se intensificó por la sensación de que era prohibido. Pronto ya no sólo nos besabamos. - se sonrojó. - Se colaba por mi ventana todas las noches hasta que... - acarició su vientre. - Quede embarazada. Lo cité en un lugar del bosque que sólo los dos conocíamos y le conté sobre el bebé, tuvo un ataque de pánico. - se burló amargamente. - Se negaba a creerlo y daba vueltas en círculos. De pronto siendo un idiota como siempre se largó del lugar. Simplemente huyó. No hemos hablado por meses hasta que empezó a acosarme de pronto.

\- ¿Acosarte?

\- Si. Me lanzaba papeles con mensajes durante clases y venía a visitarme de nuevo por las noches.

\- Oh. - Angela se sorprendió. - No lo noté.

\- Vivía estresada escondiendo esos papeles, no quería que nadie sepa que Masen... - no se atrevía a decirlo. - Bueno ya sabes.

\- ¿Te molesta que sea él...?

\- Si, me siento una tonta más. - suspiró acariciando su vientre buscando tranquilidad. - Una más de Masen.

Angela se quedó en silencio registrado la información.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara Ang?

\- Bueno él también me contó un poco de su relación... - admitió su amiga sentandose junto a ella. - Me dijo que te mantuvo en secreto unos meses, que salían, pero luego supo del bebé y se espantó. Él se acercó a ti luego de ver que tu vientre ya era notorio, fue como un shock de realidad, se negaba a creer que sería papá.

\- Masen poniéndose de víctima. - se burló Bella. - Nunca salimos, literalmente todo pasaba en esta habitación y en armarios vacíos si estabamos en la escuela. Ambos sabíamos que no estabamos juntos y yo lo aceptaba, no quería nada con él sólo me divertía. Fui una tonta.

\- Yo creía que me contarías una historia de amor. - suspiró Angela. - Que lo querías y él te defraudó.

\- Me defraudó al dejarme tirada apenas supo del bebé. Me sentí más estupida que antes.

El timbre sonó.

Se levantó de la cama para abrir. Se preocupó por un segundo que fuera Edward, pero una sonrisa perfecta en un rostro moreno la recibió.

\- Hola Bells. - la saludó antes de sacar un ramo de flores de su espalda. - Esto es para ti.

\- Oh Jake no debiste. - suspiró encantada pero nerviosa. Jamás le habían llevado flores.

\- Ayer no me comporte como debía. - admitió. - Ya te dije que no me importa tu pasado y sigo pensando igual.

\- Gracias. Pasa. - lo invitó. El moreno entró con confianza. - Una amiga y yo estábamos viendo una película. Te la presentaré.

Dejó las flores en un florero y fue a buscar a Angela. Su amiga ya sabía quién era la visita y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

\- Veamos a "Jake". - rió en voz baja.

Angela y él congeniaron fácilmente, la tarde gracias a Jacob se volvió aún más divertida. Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido entre juegos y capítulos de sus series favoritas.

\- Debo irme. - admitió Angela. - Es lunes y llegaré pasada la medianoche.

\- Será un escándalo. - rieron los tres.

\- Adiós chicos. - se despidió con efusividad saliendo de la casa.

\- Bueno debo irme también te ves cansada. - susurró acariciando sus ojeras.

\- Estoy de vacaciones mañana dormiré todo el día. - le aseguró divertida.

\- Bien. Te llamaré para saber si quieres ir a comer pizza en la tarde.

\- ¿Pizza? - la boca se le había hecho agua al escucharlo.

\- Supuse que la salsa de tomate de una buena pizza te encantaría.

\- Pensaste muy bien. — admitió.

Jacob se fue acercando hasta que sus labios estaban casi tocándose.

El sonido de una moto los hizo saltar por su estridencia.

\- Pasaré por ti mañana. - prometió.

Mientras ella aún confundida abría la puerta. Detrás de ella estaba el cobrizo que la atormentaba hasta en sueños.Él empalideció al ver a Jacob en la puerta.

\- Adiós. - el moreno con una sonrisa de suficiencia la besó delicadamente en la mejilla. - Nos vemos mañana.

Ambos ignoraron al muchacho al otro lado de la puerta.

Jacob salió sonriente y triunfante del lugar. Subió a su auto y Bella esperó hasta que este desapareció al final de la calle.

Edward se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mirándola fijamente.

\- Te gusta. - aseguró luego de un rato.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco antes de intentar cerrar la puerta. Edward puso su pie impidiéndolo.

\- Lárgate Masen. Deja de perturbarme. - gruñó enojada.

\- No puedo hacerlo. - le aseguró.

Empujó hasta entrar en la casa.

Con rabia Bella se alejó para empezar a ordenar los juegos de mesa que habían utilizado. Edward la observó en silencio.

\- No entiendo que ganas quedándote parado en medio de mi casa. Deberías estar con tus amigos o novia en algún lugar divertido.

\- Acabó mi turno en el restaurante y quise verte. - admitió pasando una mano por sus cabellos. - Tu madre me dijo que hoy tenía turno en el bar y quise venir a ver si todo estaba bien.

\- Ya viste que si es así. Puedes irte. - agregó rápido.

\- ¿Tuvistes náuseas hoy? - preguntó sereno. - ¿Cuándo será tu siguiente control?

Bella levantó una ceja mirándolo.

\- No y no es tu problema.

\- Si lo es. - suspiró Edward pasando una mano por su rostro. Parecía agotado. - Es mi bebé y todo lo que tenga que ver con él es mi problema.

\- Oh ahora es tu problema. - se burló. - Hace unos meses no lo era.

\- Ya pedí disculpas por eso. - suspiró trantando de controlarse. - Me equivoqué. Fui un idiota pero ahora quiero estar ahí para mi hijo.

\- Ahora. - insistió burlona. - Por ahora quieres estar aquí.

Edward alejó la mirada y se acercó a ella de nuevo. Intento tocar su vientre pero Bella se alejó.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

\- Quiero sentirlo. Necesito...

\- No me tocarás.

\- Es mi bebé. - insistió. - Yo sólo quiero sentirlo.

\- No.

Su negativa lo alejó.

\- Ayer me pagaron y quiero que te quedes con el cheque. - Lo sacó de la mochila que traía en el hombro. - No es mucho pero quizás pueda ayudarte a comprar la cuna.

\- Es tu dinero. - se cruzó de brazos no queriendo tomar el cheque.

\- No. - ahora estaba serio. - Es de mi hijo.

Se acercó a ella y lo colocó entre sus brazos cruzados.

\- No lo usaré. - aseguró terca.

\- ¡Puedes darme un maldito descanso! - gritó Edward iracundo al escucharla. - ¡Estoy intentando ser su papá!

\- No me grites en mi casa. - gruñó molesta acercándose a la puerta para abrirla. - Lárgate.

\- Bella estoy intentando todos los días mejorar. - admitió desesperado. - Trabajo todas las tardes y llegó a mi casa a hacer las tareas y estudiar...

\- Es lo que yo he hecho hace meses Edward. - le aseguro amargamente. - Yo ya trabajo hace meses no hace dos semanas, hago tareas y estudio aunque sé que igual tendré que dejar la escuela. Así será siempre, cuando nazca volveré a casa para cambiar pañales y biberones. ¿Ahora te sientes estancado porque no das más del cansancio? Estas a tiempo de escapar, porque esa es la vida que tengo y tendré los siguientes años.

\- No todo puede ser así de negro. - insistió Edward. - Puedes acabar la escuela, podemos...

\- No podré. - insistió Bella. - ¿Dónde se quedará mi bebé? Mi mamá trabaja en el restaurante y yo no puedo pagar una guardería.

\- Cambiaré mi turno con ella y...

\- ¿Tú no acabarás la escuela?

\- No, no me importa no acabarla. Tú si debes hacerlo siempre quisiste ir a la universidad y salir de aquí...

\- Ya estoy amarrada a este lugar. - aseguró acariciando su vientre. - Aunque acabe la escuela no podré estudiar en la universidad.

Edward tironeo de sus cabellos desesperado.

\- Debe haber soluciones.

\- No las hay. La única manera era dando en adopción a mi bebé. No lo haré.

\- Encontraremos la manera. - prometió el cobrizo. - No dejaré que no cumplas tu sueño.

\- Olvídalo. - suspiró ella. - Ahora es mejor que te vayas. Necesito dormir.

\- Vendre mañana a verte. - le aseguró colocándose la mochila de nuevo.

\- No es necesario.

\- Lo es. - un poco molesto se detuvo. - ¿Mañana verás a ese perro?

\- No es ningún perro, se llama Jacob.

\- ¿Vendrá aquí?

\- Saldremos. - admitió porque no tenía que ocultarle nada. - Iremos a comer pizza en la tarde.

\- Mierda yo estaré trabajando. - se lamentó molesto.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

\- Este sábado yo no tendré que trabajar podemos ir a dónde quieras. - le propuso dispuesto.

\- Yo trabajo los sábados... - le recordó con una ceja alzada, no entendía que demonios queria.

\- Es Navidad. - le recordó Edward.

\- Trabajaré, tomaré ese turno porque pagarán extra.

El cobrizo suspiró mirándola.

\- Entonces yo también lo haré. Tomaré un turno extra y te recogeré cuando acabe el tuyo.

\- ¿Qué intentas Edward? ¿Por qué estas...?

\- Porque es Navidad. - admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ajustó su mochila y caminó a la salida de la casa.

\- Adiós Bella. - y salió de la casa.

o

o

o

 **Hola de nuevo! En tiempo record! Sentía que las deje abandonadas por un tiempo así que aca va otro regalo.**


	12. Fiebre

Sabía que era imposible que no se divirtiera si salía con Jacob. El muchacho había sido una excelente compañía y fue más que agradable ser elogiada más de una vez. Antes de darse cuenta ya había pasado la medianoche y debían regresar a casa.

\- Desearía capturar este momento. - admitió el moreno mirando la nieve que prácticamente brillaba por acción de la Luna e iluminaba la pequeña y rústica plaza de la Push. - Es casi perfecto.

Estaban aún sobre un mirador que les permitía observar la plaza y el mar al fondo. Ambos se abrigaban con una frazada térmica y tenían una pizza junto a ellos. Una cita sencilla y divertida. Algo que ella jamás había tenido antes.

\- Lo sé. - admitió ella observando el horizonte.

\- Debemos repetirlo. - Jacob le indicó muy cerca a su oído, algo sorprendida giró a verlo y de esta manera quedó entre el barandal y su pecho.

\- Jake... - susurró nerviosa.

Pero él jamás la obligaría a nada asi que retrocedió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Vamos. - caballerosamente la ayudó a subir a su auto que estaba cerca al mirador.

Bella en ese momento vio lo diferente que era todo con Jake. Sin presiones pero con claras muestras de interés, con caballerosidad pero sin dejar de ser espontáneo. Con Edward era todo lo contrario él la presionaba pero no mostró interés real en ella jamas, además de ser todo lo contrario a caballeroso.

El camino a su casa se le antojo demasiado corto. Jake era una brisa fresca en medio de todo el drama que significaba su vida.

\- Me divertí muchísimo Jake. Gracias. - el moreno sonrió al escucharla.

Ambos caminaron lentamente hacía la casa sin darse cuenta que había una motocicleta estacionada junto a la camioneta roja de Bella.

\- Nos vemos el jueves. Pasaré por ti para ir al cine, ¿te parece?

No podía negarse. Manejar su camioneta con nieve en las calles podría ser irresponsable de su parte.

\- Claro. - aceptó sintiéndose avergonzada así que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

\- Me gusta cuando te sonrojas. - confesó Jacob.

Su sonrojo empeoró.

Fue ahí donde Jacob se acercó y la besó.

Fue tierno y esta vez no fue corto. La habían besado antes pero jamás había sentido que disfrutaban rozar sus labios, nunca lo vio como algo tan especial e íntimo.

Cuando acabó estaba aún sorprendida.

\- Nos vemos. - se despidió de nuevo el muchacho alejándose hacía su auto.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar sus ideas y buscó sus llaves en su bolso, estas cayeron en la nieve debido a su nerviosismo.

\- Yo las recogeré. - le aseguró una voz varonil a unos metros de distancia.

Su cuerpo se tenso al escucharla.

Edward caminó los metros que los separaban y se agachó para tomar las llaves.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te dije que vendría a verte. - le recordó con simpleza a pesar de estar temblando de frío. - Estan heladas y húmedas. Abriré yo. - le indicó empezando a caminar a su casa.

\- ¿Llegaste hace mucho? - preguntó nerviosa.

\- Cuando acabó mi turno. - admitió abriendo la puerta.

Bella reviso su teléfono y descubrió que llevaba aproximadamente hora y media esperándola.

\- No debiste esperar. Sabías que había salido con Jacob... - incómoda espero que abriera la puerta.

\- Por eso espere. - admitió haciéndose a un lado para que ella pasara. - Tu madre tiene turno en el bar y tú estas sola, era peligroso dejarlos solos.

\- Exageras. - gruñó entrando. - Jacob no tiene nada de peligroso.

\- No pienso igual. - su voz era apagada y eso la asustó mucho.

\- Estas temblando.

Bella subió la temperatura del ambiente de inmediato y preparó la tetera.

Edward se quitó el chaqueta ya que estaba llena de nieve que le había caído mientras esperaba.

\- ¿Quieres ponerte otro suéter? Creo que tengo uno que dejaste olvidado. - se metió a su habitación y con ansiedad buscó en su ropero.

No iba a admitir jamás que tenía ese sueter entre sus cosas. No quería saber más de Edward pero aún conservaba algunos recuerdos, era irónico.

Edward se quedó en la sala, en silencio.

\- Toma. - se lo entregó.

El muchacho estaba algo azul por el frío y eso la asustó muchísimo.

\- Creo que es mejor que te calientes un rato.

\- Estaré bien.

\- No. No me arriesgaré. - nerviosa pensó en su sofá y traer una frazada térmica. Edward podía recostarse un rato.

Cuando lo escuchó estornudar supo que la culpa la destruiría pronto.

\- ¿Dónde están los adornos de navidad? - preguntó el muchacho quitándose el suéter húmedo que traía dejando ver que sólo llevaba una camiseta debajo. - Tu madre me comentó que no tuvo tiempo de decorar.

Estaba desvariando.

\- Edward no puedes ir tan desabrigado en esta temporada.

\- Tenía mi chaqueta.

\- Tu chaqueta... - bufo molesta. - Recuéstate en el sofá. Te traeré un té.

Edward obedeció, eso era una pésima señal. Seguramente no estaba sintiéndose bien.

\- Mierda, mierda... - gruñó ella todo el camino mientras servía el té.

Al regresar encontró a Masen incómodo en el sofá ya que su cuerpo era más grande que este. Estornudo de nuevo.

\- Toma esto. - le entregó el té apenas estuvo sentado.

Saltó al sentir sus dedos helados.

\- Toque la nieve cuando recogía las llaves. - le recordó el cobrizo que traía el cabello hecho un desastre luego de sacarse el gorro de lana.

\- Bébelo. - le pidió pensando que hacer.

\- ¿Dónde están los adornos? - insistió.

\- Adornaremos cuando dejes de temblar.

Edward ahí fue consciente que temblaba ligeramente y que su tasa podría caerle encima.

\- Un té no será suficiente. - gimió al verlo aferrarse a la tasa. - Si pescas una neumonía...

\- No lo creo. - aseguró el cobrizo sentándose mejor.

Su movimiento provocó que su pierna rozara la mano de Bella. Tenía hasta los pantalones con nieve. Alterada al sentirlo se levantó y tocó su pantalón.

\- Se supone que debes abrigarte más para este clima. - gruñó. - Un pantalón así sólo es un peligro.

\- Es cómodo para trabajar.

\- Mierda... no puedo creer que diré esto pero tienes que quitarte los pantalones.

Edward sonrió de lado al escucharla.

\- No es hora para reír. - gruñó molesta y empezó a desamarrar sus zapatos. - Ayúdame un poco, ¿no?

Edward empujó sus zapatos entre ellos hasta que estuvo libre de ellos. Bella quitó sus medias húmedas y luego se detuvo mirando su pantalón ya que Edward se aferraba a su tasa.

\- Sólo desabróchalo. - le pidió Edward. - Tengo los dedos entumecidos. Por favor.

Incómoda tocó su correa para abrirla.

\- Creo que esta correa nunca te gusto.

\- Es malditamente dura. - gruñó ella forzándola hasta que la liberó.

Edward rió suavemente.

\- El cierre con cuidado. - suplicó Edward.

\- Oh claro que no. - Lo bajo de golpe asustándolo.

Ella no pudo evitar reír por su cara de espanto.

\- Eres cruel Swan. - gimió el muchacho bajándose los pantalones. Bella lo ayudó a terminar de quitarlos y luego colocó una frazada sobre él.

\- El sofá esta algo mojado. - confesó él al sentir el frío contra su piel desnuda.

\- Es el único sofa donde entras. - desesperada observó su entorno.

\- Tu cama es cómoda.

Bella le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

\- Tu sofá esta bien. - levantó las manos en rendición provocando que un poco de té se derramara sobre él.

\- Demonios. - suspiró desesperada. - Vamos. Recuéstate hasta que tu temperatura suba.

El muchacho se levantó aferrándose a su frazada y caminó hacia su habitación. Bella abrió su cama del lado izquierdo para él.

\- Esto si se siente delicioso. - admitió él entre las sábanas.

\- No te acostumbres. Tienes unos minutos para irte.

\- No puedo. No he decorado aún el árbol y quiero hacerlo.

\- Ese tonto árbol no importa en este momento.

\- Oh si que importa. - Edward se acomodó entre las sábanas. - Es la primera navidad con mi hijo.

Bella se congeló en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué? Aún no ha nacido...

\- Pero está aquí. - le recordó mirando su vientre. - Y es la primera navidad en la que soy papá, no puedo dejarlo pasar.

Bella tembló nerviosa al escuchar su afirmación.

\- Tienes frío. - advirtió Edward asustado. - Ven, acuéstate. - al ver su rostro indignado agregó. - No te preocupes. No te tocaré estoy helado y podría enfermarte.

\- Te traeré más té.

\- No. - se levantó. - Si necesitas que me salga lo haré, yo puedo enfermarme. Tú no.

\- Regresa a la cama. - lo empujó. Edward aprovechó y abrazó su cintura.

\- Sólo si vienes conmigo.

Nerviosa quiso empujar su cuerpo para alejarse de él. El cobrizo tironeo de ella para llevarla a cama.

\- No. - se quejaba tratando de liberarse.

\- Hace frío. Vamos. - insistió él hasta que llegaron al borde de la cama.

\- Recuéstate. - le exigió pero sus ojos estaban pegados a sus labios.

\- No me das órdenes. - gruñó molesta.

\- Es un pedido entonces. - agregó sin perder el buen humor.

\- Acuéstate tú. - le pidió empujándolo lejos de ella.

\- Oh claro que lo haré pero contigo.

De pronto la tomó en brazos como una novia ganado chillidos de su parte.

\- ¡Suéltame Edward! - gritó alterada.

Pronto la deposito en la cama y le quitó los zapatos antes de entrar con ella a la cama. Puso la frazada térmica sobre ella y la retuvo con su brazo en su posición.

\- Esto te calentará.

\- La frazada es para ti. Estas helado. - renegó.

\- No. Prefiero que la uses tú.

A la fuerza la retuvo junto a él hasta que ambos terminaron completamente dormidos.

o

o

o

\- Sospechaba que se quedarían dormidos así que les deje el desayuno listo. - Bella despertó al escuchar la voz de su madre cerca.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Si cariño. - se rió Renne acomodando la frazada sobre ella. - Edward tiene que ir al restaurante en una hora. Sería bueno que lo despiertes y que tome una ducha antes.

Sus palabras alteraron a su hija que recién notó el cuerpo que se aferraba al suyo. Podía sentir el suave ronquido de Edward en su oído.

\- Mier...

\- No maldigas. - la reprendió su madre. - Soy una madre moderna cariño, entiendo que quiera quedarse a dormir pero que traiga su pijama la próxima vez. No quiero verlo en bóxer caminando por mi casa.

\- ¿Qué? - aturdida giró su cuerpo notando que Edward estaba destapado y mostraba su boxer en todo su esplendor. Bella agradeció internamente que su verga estuviera escondida contra su pierna ya que odiaría que su madre hubiera visto la erección que cada cierto tiempo se apegaba a ella. - Rayos, ayer estaba temblando de frío.

Quiso taparlo enderezándose pero era algo difícil por su vientre y Edward que estaba apretado contra ella, cuando logró hacerlo el muchacho enterró su rostro en su cuello.

\- Bella. - gimió y embistió.

Pésimo momento para tener un sueño húmedo.

Pero Bella quiso morir pero sintió la temperatura de su frente.

\- Tiene fiebre. - asustada tocó sus mejillas y frente con la mano.

Renne lo tocó también.

\- Esta hirviendo.

\- Rayos. - quiso sacárselo de encima pero era difícil escapar de él.

\- Esta inconsciente. - preocupada Renne la ayudó a acomodarse. - Déjalo dormir. Hablaré con el señor Weber y le diré que amaneció enfermo. Si puede ir a su siguiente turno avísame.

\- ¿Te irás? - preguntó asustada la castaña.

\- Tengo que trabajar. - le recordó.

Edward gimió de nuevo. Renne lo vio con pena pensaba que deliraba mientras Bella nerviosa sentía la punta de su verga buscando una entrada en su pierna izquierda.

\- ¿Crees que me necesitarás? - preguntó su madre acercandose de nuevo.

Bella se sonrojó totalmente porque no quería que sospeche que sucedía bajo las sábanas.

\- No te... preocupes. - aseguró nerviosa. - Ve a trabajar.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Completamente. - aseguró. - Ve.

Renne besó su frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando su madre estaba ya fuera de la casa Bella se alejó ganando un gran quejido.

\- Despierta Edward. - gruñó empujando su hombro pero rozó su cuello y la preocupación por su temperatura volvió.

Logró que se recostara en su espalda y la liberara de su peso luego de algunos empujones. Ni así despertó.

El muchacho siguió soñando y llamándola en sueños, la tienda de campaña que había dejaba claro que clase de sueños tenía.

\- Sólo en tus sueños sucederá. - le aclaró apesar de saber que no la escuchaba.

Tomó una ducha, cambió de ropa a una cómoda y fue por su desayuno. Moría de hambre. Edward siguió dormido.

Limpió como tenía planeado. Prendió la aspiradora y se encargó de las alfombras. Edward no despertó.

Hizo los ejercicios de maternidad e incluso algunos masajes a su vientre pero él seguía dormido.

Ya preocupada tocó su frente. La fiebre había bajado un poco y no tenia corazón para botarlo en ese estado, pero su presencia empezaba a perturbarla. Cada cierto tiempo la llamaba y eso la ponía con los nervios de punta. Saber que soñaba con ella no era algo que hubiera querido saber.

\- Bella. - llamó en un suspiro.

Tenía sueños agitados. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

\- Aquí estoy. - le susurró acercándose.

Él se tranquilizó un poco y siguió su sueño.

Ese día no tenía que ir al cine así que tendría la tarde libre. Si Edward seguía así no iría a su segundo turno en el restaurante.

\- Hola mamá. - contestó cuando esta llamó.

\- ¿Cómo sigue Edward?

\- Sigue dormido, me preocupa.

\- ¿Aún duerme? Eso no puede ser normal.

\- La fiebre bajó pero esta sudado. No sé si despertarlo.

\- Hazlo cariño. - su madre afirmo sin dudarlo. - Ayúdalo a ducharse, que coma algo y que siga durmiendo.

\- ¿Aquí?

\- ¿Quieres echarlo?

Bella dudó pero al verlo junto a ella sudoroso e intraquilo sintió la culpa recorrerla.

\- No. Lo despertaré. No creo que vaya al restaurante.

\- No te preocupes cariño yo lo reemplazaré por hoy. No tengo turno en el bar de todas maneras.

\- Esta bien mamá. - suspiró por Renne, a veces era demasiado buena. - Te llamaré después.

\- Edward. - empezó a llamarlo mientras sacudía su hombro. - Edward despierta.

\- Uhm. - se quejó.

\- Vamos a la ducha. Necesito bajar tu fiebre pero no puedo hacerlo sola. Ayúdame ¿si?

Edward tomó su cabeza como si le doliera.

\- Vamos.

Bella lo ayudó a sentarse y quitó su suéter y camiseta como si fuera un niño.

Quedó en bóxer sobre su cama. Una imagen que no creyó volver a ver.

\- Me duele la garganta. - se quejó adolorido y ronco.

\- Estas enfermó y sudoroso. Ven conmigo.

Lo ayudó a pararse al principio luego él tomó energía y caminó por si mismo hasta el baño.

Bella lo ayudó a sentarse en el retrete mientras llenaba la bañera con agua.

El muchacho apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos mientras esperaba.

\- Buscaré alguna pastilla para ti y te prepararé una sopa.

Su promesa fue aceptada por un asentimiento. Ansiosa espero que llene la bañera mientras lo envolvía con una toalla. En algún momento él apoyo su cabeza en su vientre y ella dejó de moverse. Todo se detuvo.

Edward se quedó ahí, junto a ella sólo apoyando su cabeza en su vientre.

Cuando el agua terminó de llenar Bella se tuvo que alejar y Edward se quejó.

\- Metete ¿si? Haré tu sopa.

Obedeció como un niño no sin antes quitarse la ropa interior. Bella alejó la mirada aunque antes ya lo había visto en esos terminos.

\- Ya vuelvo.

Salió rápidamente y metió a lavar su ropa incluyendo el bóxer que acababa de sacarse. Colocó su teléfono, llaves y billetera en la mesa de noche.

Puso en la olla los ingredientes para la sopa en tiempo record mientras buscaba en los gabinetes alguna pastilla.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada al verlo adormecido cuando lo visitó en el baño.

\- Si. - estaba algo más despierto.

Nerviosa frotó su cuerpo con su esponja que luego le entregó para poder lavar sus cabellos con su shampoo personal.

\- Olerás a fresas. - se burló frotando sus cabellos. Edward frotaba su cuerpo con una esponja pero le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Siempre me gusto el olor a fresas de tu cabello. - admitió sincero y siguió jabonandose.

\- Revisaré la sopa. Esta es tu toalla. - indicó señalando la toalla que antes lo cubría. - Enjuagate y sal. Cuando estes seco puedes volver a la cama.

Bella se levantó del retrete donde se sentó a ayudarlo y voló a revisar la sopa. Estaba lista.

Apurada puso sábanas nuevas justo a tiempo para ver a Edward llegar secándose el cabello.

\- Tu ropa. - gimió. Todo estaba aún lavándose así que debería estar desnudo mientras esperaba.

Edward estaba ido aún y se acostó en la cama tapándose con las frazadas y sábanas limpias.

\- Sin toallas mojadas. - Bella espero a que él se quitara la que tenía en sus caderas amarrada.

Genial ahora lo tenía desnudo en su cama.

Llevó todo a la lavandería y programó las máquinas.

Sirvió la sopa para el enfermo sintiéndose más ocupada que nunca, jamás se hubiera imaginado en esa situación.

Edward la esperaba bajó las sábanas empezando a dormirse.

\- Oh no. Despierta. - dejó la sopa en la mesa. - Tengo una polera que te quedara algo ajustada pero no te puedes quedar así.

Acelerada buscó en su ropero.

\- ¿No tienes un pantalón de casualidad?

Bella sonrió al recordar que si tenía un pantalón corto que por el embarazo se habia estirado.

Le entregó ambas cosas. Edward se rió en medio del cansancio cuando ella alejó la mirada al ver que se cambiaba delante de ella.

\- Me la has visto muchas veces. - Se burló.

\- Si pero no deseo volver a verla nunca más.

Edward se quedó en silencio.

Curiosa giró a verlo. Se veía realmente ridículo con su ropa. Su risa fue inevitable.

\- No te burles. - se quejó tapándose con las sábanas y tomó su sopa. - Muero de hambre... y esto está delicioso.

Bella suspiró antes de buscar su secadora se arrodilló en la cama junto a él y la encendió.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó nervioso al sentir el aire caliente en su cabeza.

\- No puedes dormir con el cabello mojado.

Edward encontró satisfactorio el aire caliente en su cabeza luego de un rato pero sus cabellos terminaron disparados en todas las direcciones.

\- Tu cabello es una locura en este momento. - rió ella. - Que bueno que sigues algo ido.

\- No importa. - se encogió de hombros. - Sigo siendo atractivo.

\- ¿Lleno de mocos y con fideos en la boca?

\- Claro que si. - se burló.

\- Sigues con fiebre.

El cobrizo acabó su sopa en ese momento.

\- ¿Quieres más?

\- Si por favor.

Bella se levantó a preparar un nuevo plato. Su fiebre había descendido así que su consciencia estaba un poco más tranquila. Quería pensar que esa era su motivación, la culpa, y no que en realidad le importaba el padre de su hijo. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando escucho su celular sonar desde su habitación.

El timbre se detuvo.

\- ¿Hola? - Edward había contestado. Lo mataría.

\- Eh hola Angela.

Demonios. Regresó a la habitación.

\- Si, ya viene. - le aseguró. - Oh no, sólo me quede a dormir ayer y creo que hoy también lo haré. Estoy enfermo.

Le arrebató el teléfono.

\- Hola Ang.

\- Masen durmió contigo, ¿regresaron?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- Lo sabía. - rió contenta su amiga. - Sabía que algo aún existía entre los dos.

Escuchó una voz llamando a Angela, posiblemente su madre.

\- ¡No es lo que piensas!

\- Debo irme. Esperare que me llames. ¡Quiero todos los detalles!

Colgó luego.

Edward ya estaba adormeciéndose sobre su cama pero no impidió que ella lo destapara molesta.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó asustado.

\- ¡Te vas!

\- Oh demonios... - gimió aferrándose a su almohada.

\- ¡Masen!

Se acercó para tirar de él pero por supuesto que el enfermo tenía más fuerza y terminó ella en la cama junto a él.

\- Realmente estoy molido. - la abrazó llevándola contra su cuerpo. - Déjame descansar un poco, no sé cómo podría manejar mi moto ahora.

\- Angela debe estar creando mil historias en su cabeza. - se lamentó la castaña. - ¡Y todo por tu culpa!

\- No grites por favor. - le pidió aturdido. - Aún me duele la cabeza.

\- Si no estuvieras enfermo ya estarías camino a tu casa. - admitió molesta. - Oye, ¿hablaste con tu padre? Debe estar preocupado.

\- No lo creo.

\- Llámalo y dile que irás más tarde.

\- Bella...

\- Hazlo.

\- Sabes bien que no le interesa donde estoy. No debe haber notado mi ausencia.

Recordaba claramente las historias llenas de discusiones que contaba Edward. La mala relación con su padre no era una novedad para ella. De pronto sintió miedo de su reacción al saber que ella estaba embarazada.

\- ¿Le dijiste del bebé?

Edward suspiró y alejó la mirada.

\- No. - admitió en voz baja. - Yo... aún no le he dicho.

\- Deberías. - suspiró ella. - Si es que quieres hacerte cargo debes decirle, mi hijo no va ser tu secreto.

\- Claro. Por supuesto que lo sabrá. - aseguró de inmediato. De pronto ella entendió su repentina ansiedad y entusiasmo; era la primera vez que ella se refería a su paternidad. - En la escuela nadie lo sabe tampoco, ¿Cómo quieres decirlo?

\- En la escuela creen que es de Jacob y la verdad no me interesa dar aclaraciones.

\- Pero es mentira, es mío.

\- Tú iniciaste la mentira. - se burló de él. - Si antes no te importó hacer creer que no era tu hijo ahora no veo porque tener que aclararlo.

\- Yo no dije que no era mío. - se apuró a aclarar. - Te vimos en la gasolinera y yo... mierda, sólo dije que seguro estaban juntos. Todos empezaron a decir que él debía ser el papá del bebé y no supe detenerlo.

\- No me corresponde a mi detenerlo.- continuó ella con simpleza.

Edward se quedó en silencio pensativo. Bella notó su semblante y aunque se veía enfermizo ya podía imaginarlo conduciendo su moto a casa. Iba a mencionarlo cuando Edward giró y abrazó su cintura.

\- Gracias por cuidarme. No recuerdo la última vez que alguien se preocupó tanto por mí.

\- No fue nada. - suspiró alejando la mirada.

Edward le sonrió. Extrañamente sintió que era la sonrisa más real que le había visto alguna vez.

o

o

o

 **Y al fin llego el nuevo capítulo. Díganme que les parece, ¿confían en Edward?.**

 **Gracias por leerme**


	13. Realidad

Jacob Black era todo lo que había soñado en un chico. Era atento, divertido, amable y responsable. La clase de chico que te tomas en serio y buscas una relación duradera. Eso lo tenía claro Bella pero imagino que cuando conociera a un muchacho así el amor o el flechazo sería instantáneo y que ambos vivirían una historia de amor idílico.

Ahora mientras besaba a Jacob sentía que algo estaba mal en su cuento, que así no debía transcurrir la trama. Este sentimiento se intensificó cuando su vientre choco con el vientre del moreno poniendo distancia entre ambos. Suspiró alejándose.

\- Me encantas. - Jacob admitió repartiendo pequeños besos en su mejilla.

En ese momento deseó poder decir lo mismo pero su cabeza tenía claro que no podía ilusionarse ni ilusionarlo ya que no se sentía lo suficientemente libre o dueña de su vida como para plantear enamorarse.

Acarició su mejilla caliente. Jacob era calma y cariño sincero.

Besarlo en la puerta de su casa era lo máximo que se podía permitir. Estaba arriesgándose mucho ya que sus vecinos posiblemente estaban en sus casas por las fiestas y miraban por la ventana. Se exponía pero no le importaba, por una vez quiso sentirse una adolescente más y actuar con la rebeldía de la edad dejandose llevar por el impulso de besar al chico que le gustaba en la puerta de su casa.

\- Debes ir a casa.

\- Lo sé. - suspiró. - Pero al menos te vi hoy, desearía poder pasar Navidad juntos.

Bella sonrió abrazando su cuello.

\- Eres muy tierno.

\- Lo sé. - aseguró engreído.

Ambos rieron pero pronto el moreno se acercó para reclamar otro beso.

Pronto debía irse pero ella deseaba quedarse junto a él un rato más y olvidar el mundo que la rodeaba.

El día anterior había sido una prueba de ello.

Cuando su madre llegó esa tarde de su turno en el restaurante estaba agotada, Bella le hizo un té mientras Edward se vestía para irse a casa. Verla le recordó lo difícil que sería su vida en los próximos meses, como tendría corazón para exigirle a su madre que trabaje aún más cuidando a su bebé mientras ella estudiaba. Fue tan impactante que por un momento se quedo sin aire al sentir la desolación invadirla.

Por eso se atrevió a besar a Jacob después de llegar a su casa luego de una tarde de trabajo en el cine.

\- Bella. - suspiró el moreno dando un último beso. - Nos vemos pronto.

\- Si. - suspiró ella viéndolo partir.

Bloqueó todo pensamiento que le gritaba lo malditamente egoísta que era al besar así al muchacho que claramente tenía sentimientos muy desarrollados hacia ella.

Además de intentar bloquear otros recuerdos que la habían orillado a ese momento...

 _Esa mañana su madre le había indicado que debía pasar al restaurante a la hora de la comida debido a que ninguna de las dos había tenido tiempo de ir al supermercado y no había nada comestible._

 _Llego nerviosa al lugar. No sólo porque medio pueblo le dirigía miradas a su vientre con abierta soltura sino que Edward estaría ahí. El cobrizo había dormido en su casa y la tarde anterior se había ido a regañadientes de su cama después de ser expulsado por ella. Las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado y sentía esas extrañas torceduras en su vientre que no había sentido por muchismos meses pero rogaba que fuera una infección estomacal y nada más._

 _\- Hola mamá. - la saludó mientras ella se deslizaba por los pasillos usando esos horribles patines._

 _\- Hola cariño. - la saludó animada. - Siéntate donde quieras, en un segundo te atiendo._

 _Bella le sonrío y observó el lugar buscando donde sentarse pero fue una risa que reconocería donde sea la que atrajo su mirada. Edward estaba riendo de algún comentario de Tracie, la otra mesera del lugar, ella era despampanante y hermosa, había llegado por vacaciones de invierno a Forks porque ella ya estaba en la Universidad. Era el sueño de muchos chicos de la secundaria; inteligente y hermosa._

 _Bella los observó tanto tiempo que alguien terminó chocando con ella y recién pudo reaccionar._

 _\- Lo siento. - sintiendo la humillación en el cuerpo se alejó hacia el primer asiento vacío que encontró._

 _Desde donde estaba no podía ver a Edward pero si que escuchaba sus risas y voz animada._

 _Pronto recordó que siempre fue así. Él haciendo una vida genial, llena de amigos y diversión mientras que ella no era parte ya que no era lo suficientemente genial. Su grupo de amigos jamás la aceptarían pero tampoco hizo el intento de lograrlo. Recordó que Tanya si llegó a ser su novia, ella se parecía a Tracie... ese tipo de chicas si merecían ser presentadas en público por Edward Masen. No Bellas que no llamaban la atención de nadie ni salían a divertirse. Esas chicas eran para mantenerlas escondidas y negar si lograran descubrirlos, incluso si había un bebé de por medio._

 _\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? - la voz cantarina de Tracie la sacó de su ensoñación. Pero si hasta su voz era hermosa._

 _\- Eh en nada, gracias. Mi madre es Renne y me traerá algo de comer. - respondió monocorde. Por supuesto que Tracie no la conocía, ¿quién registraría a una chica como Bella Swan?_

 _\- ¡Oh no sabía que Renne tenía una hija! - exclamó con su voz encantadora. - Le dire que ya estás aquí._

 _\- Gracias._

 _Tracie se alejó sonriente inmune a su humor de perros._

 _Pronto escuchó su voz cantarina hablando con alguien._

 _\- Eddy no sabía que Renne tenía una hija. - le comentaba sorprendida. - ¡Se le ve tan joven y hermosa! ¡Y será abuela! ¡No lo hubiera sospechado!_

 _¿Eddy? ¿Lo llamó Eddy? Edward no había dejado que ni siquiera Tanya le dijera Eddy. Nadie le dijo así ni en la primaria y llega esta muchacha y permite que le diga Eddy._

 _Bella suspiró indignada._

 _Edward Masen pensaba con la verga, seguramente dejaría que lo llame con deseé con tal de..._

 _\- Hey. - saltó al escucharlo de pronto. - No sabía que vendrías._

 _Estaba sonriéndole animado mientras se sentaba junto a ella._

 _\- Vine por comida. - contestó escueta y sin mirarlo._

 _\- ¿Es algún antojo? - preguntó sin perder el buen humor. - Hoy tenem..._

 _\- No es ningún antojo. No tenemos comida en casa y mi madre me dará la mitad de su plato para poder comer._

 _Edward se quedó callado al escuchar su tono amargo._

 _\- Yo no sab..._

 _\- ¡Mesero! - llamó alguien de otra mesa._

 _\- Yo... deb..._

 _\- Ve a trabajar. - lo instó molesta con él._

 _Sabía que sus palabras habían sido muy amargas, que posiblemente Edward estaría pensando en la sopa que el día anterior ella le habia dado y que en esos momentos tal vez estaría sintiéndose culpable por quitarle comida. La realidad era que no tuvo tiempo de ir a hacer compras pero necesitaba lastimarlo de alguna manera, así como ella se sentía en ese momento._

 _Su madre apareció pronto con un plato de estofado._

 _\- Gracias mamá. - le contestó con una sonrisa._

 _Pero su madre no respondió, parecía pensativa._

 _\- ¿Pasa algo?_

 _\- Cariño sabes que puedes comer todo el plato, ¿verdad? No es necesario que dejes de comer por mi. Puedo comprar mi almuerzo, de todas maneras tengo descuento de empleada._

 _Edward había hablado con ella, maldición._

 _\- Si mamá. No te preocupes. - suspiró empezando a comer. - Sabes que no como demasiado, te dejaré la mitad como siempre._

 _\- Edward no quiere comer su almuerzo para dártelo. - le comentó su madre cortandole el apetito de inmediato. - Bella no estuvo bien que le digas algo así... entiendo que quieras que sea consciente de lo poco preparada que estás económicamente para el bebé pero el muchacho piensa que no tenemos dinero ni para comer._

 _\- Sólo le dije que no había comida en casa y que por eso vine. No es mi culpa que él lo vea de una manera tan dramática._

 _Su madre asintio pero la preocupación seguía en su rostro._

 _No la dejó sola hasta que llevaba la mitad de su plato._

 _\- Sigue comiendo. - su madre insistio. - Edward está viéndote desde la caja, parece preocupado._

 _\- No comeré porque él quiere que lo haga. - replicó de inmediato. - Come tú._

 _\- Cariño debes empezar a comer más. El bebé ya debe darte más ganas de comer que antes. No las ignores y come._

 _\- Mamá. - Gruñó. - Ya no deseo comer más._

 _Mentía. Claro que deseaba devorar todo el plato pero no dejaría sin comer a su madre. El plato que le daban cada vez que terminaba su turno le correspondía a ella, no a Bella. Además su madre se mataba trabajando por ella, ni loca le robaría su alimento._

 _\- Compraré un plato de comida para mí._

 _\- No mamá. Ya debo irme. - insistió parándose. - Si no comes se desperdiciará. Iré a hacer las compras del supermercado antes de ir a casa._

 _\- Bella..._

 _\- ¡Jacob pasará por mí! - le contó fingiendo exceso de entusiasmo. - ¡No lo haré esperar!_

 _\- Bien. - suspiró su madre tomando su mejilla para acariciarla. - Diviértete, mi niña._

 _Con todo el orgullo que pudo reunir se levantó para irse, Edward estaba en el mostrador mirándola con una mirada llena de pena que ella simplemente ignoró. No le importaba lo que Masen pudiera sentir._

Así fue que luego de hacer las compras se dirigió a su casa donde se colocó la mejor ropa que tenía debido a que mucha de su ropa ya no le quedaba se colocó una blusa que parecía querer explotar debido a lo grande que tenía los pechos y un pantalón de maternidad.

Ese día Jacob de nuevo había sido un galán con ella, la había llenado de confianza hasta el punto de ser ella quien le robó un beso al final de la noche. Ese beso en el fondo estaba lleno de agradecimiento ya que sus acciones y palabras llenas de alagos habían logrado sacarla de ese estado lleno de pena en el que Edward Masen había logrado meterla sólo con hablar con otra mujer.

.

.

.

 **Corto pero profundo. ¿Que les pareció? Ya saben que sus comentarios me motivan a seguir.**

 **Gracias.**


	14. Navidad

El cine ya estaba vacío. No muchas personas iban al cine el día de Navidad, su turno ya iba a acabar pero estaba agradecida. Iría a casa a descansar y quizás ver fuegos artificiales navideños por televisión.

Suspiró recordando que antes recogería a su madre del restaurante para llevarla a casa... posiblemente vería a Edward y a Tracie riendo en la barra disfrutando las fechas.

Bajó la mirada a su vientre inflamado.

\- No te daré la primera navidad de ensueño pero prometo que la siguiente será mejor. - le prometió a su bebé antes de tomar la escoba y regresar a sus actividades.

Estaba recogiendo ya sus cosas cuando escuchó como abrían la puerta del local.

\- Ya no hay...

Se calló al ver quien entraba.

\- ¿Lista para recibir a Santa? - preguntó Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

\- Jake... - sonrió. - Pensé que estarías con tu familia.

\- Bueno estaré con ellos dentro de poco. Pero antes... - buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja de regalo. - Esto es para ti.

Sorprendida tomó el regalo.

\- Jake yo...

\- No sabías que vendría así que no te preocupes por no tener nada para mi.

Bella le sonrió.

\- Eres muy dulce, gracias.

Avergonzada abrió el regalo hasta encontrar en su interior una cadena plateada con un hermoso dije en forma de una paloma.

\- Es hermoso. - susurró.

El muchacho se acercó y tomo la cadena para rodear su cuello.

\- Me alegra que te guste.

\- Gracias.

Feliz por la sorpresa sonrió mirando a su amigo que en esos momentos la miraba intensamente. Era obvio que tenia la clara intención de acercarse a ella y rozar sus labios.

\- Jake... - suspiró cuando estaban a milímetros de distancia.

\- Bella... - suspiró en respuesta.

Dejó que se acercara. De alguna manera Jacob había ganado ese derecho cuando ella lo besó el día anterior. No podía rechazarlo, no era justo para Jake.

Pronto el beso acabo y unieron sus frentes en un silencio agradable.

Luego ambos rieron suavemente.

\- Te llevaré a casa. - agregó el moreno acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

\- Oh no es necesario. Traje mi camioneta.

El moreno torció el rostro disconforme.

\- Además iré por mi madre al restaurante. - agregó nerviosa. Era un gran paso caminar junto a él en un lugar tan concurrido como el restaurante.

\- ¿Su turno no acaba más tarde?

\- En un par de horas pero no quiero ir a casa sola en Navidad.

\- Entonces te seguiré con mi auto y podemos tomar un chocolate caliente.

\- ¿Pero y tu familia?

\- No creo que se molesten si tomo un chocolate caliente si tengo frío. ¿Vamos?

Tuvieron que separarse para ir al restaurante y aprovechó el momento para tomar el valor suficiente para asumir el peso de sus próximas acciones.

Edward los vería juntos y dudaba que luego de eso quisiera seguir jugando al papá. Estaba a punto de molestar al inmaduro y egoísta muchacho tanto que quizás luego de eso decidiera no hacerse cargo de su hijo como tanto pregonaba. Le demostraría que su mentira sobre su paternidad si funcionaba y que podrían vivir con ello. Engañar a todos y seguir siendo los desconocidos que siempre fueron.

Era lo mejor.

Partió del lugar con una energía renovada. Era lo mejor, se repitió.

Ya en el estacionamiento del restaurante, Jacob siendo el caballero de siempre, la ayudó a bajar y la acompañó hasta la puerta del lugar. Cuando su mano empezó a deslizarse por su brazo, tembló, era ahora o nunca se dijo. Si entrelazaban los dedos darían pie a la confirmación de una relación formal entre ambos y eso incluía la aceptación de partenidad implícita. Bella estaba sudando, sentía que estaba a punto de tomar una decisión demasiado importante y eso la sobrecogía.

Temblaba. Y sus dedos cálidos parecían quemarla mientras se deslizaban hasta llegar a su mano.

Tenía que decidir. Tenía que aceptar la mano de Jacob o no.

Era la primera vez que un chico la tomaba de la mano. Eso aumentaba la inquietud que la perturbaba. Enfocó su vista al frente y para su mala suerte lo primero que vio fue al cobrizo que era el causante de todos sus males. Él estaba deslizándose por el lugar con soltura mientras llevaba platos de un lugar a otro. Cerca estaba Tracie haciendo las mismas acciones, sonriendo mutuamente cada vez que se cruzaban, ¿por qué ellos nunca vivieron algo así? Sonrisas casuales y llenas de promesas. Lo suyo fue odio y malos tratos, ella lo insultaba y él a ella. El sexo abundaba pero eso era pura pasión, no había una atracción abiertamente divulgada. Sintió tanta envidia al verlos, perfectos en su mundo de belleza y genialidad.

Jacob tomó su mano mientras ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

No iba a aceptar que nada en el mundo la había hecho sentir tan querida como Jacob Black caminando orgulloso llevándola de la mano por las calles de Forks. Ese pueblo de mala muerte donde sabías hasta que había debajo de las piedras, no le importaba al moreno, él la quería para él y ya. No había más. Su autoestima agradeció tanto el alago que respondió tomando firmemente su mano. ¡Que se joda el pueblo! ¡Ese muchacho la llevaba demostrando lo valiosa que era para él! Era una experiencia encantadora y no le importó nada más.

Más de uno quedó mirando sus manos unidas y ella supuso que las sospechas sobre el padre de su bebé habían desaparecido para convertirse en una verdad a voces. El peso de la realidad la golpeó y recordó que hacia y a quien involucraba. No podía hacerle eso a Jacob... hacerlo papá de un bebé que no era suyo y trancar su vida de esa manera sólo por deshacerse de Edward Masen. Empezó a soltarlo suavemente antes de que llegaran a la puerta.

\- Jake... - susurró.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? - la voz varonil y agresiva de Edward hizo que brincara en su lugar.

El cobrizo estaba con el delantal y los horribles patines que en el restaurante los obligaban a usar desde los años cincuenta.

\- Traje a mi novia por un chocolate caliente. - contestó socarrón señalando la mano de Bella entre las suyas. - Será mejor que te apartes, estorbas nuestro camino.

Bella sintió la mirada furiosa en ella pero no le contestó sólo se quedó sorprendida por su comentario casi territorial de Jacob.

\- Debe ser una jodida broma. - rió con sorna el muchacho. - ¿Tu novia? ¿Te contó que dormimos juntos ayer? Su cama aún huele a mí.

Sus palabras lograron que ella elevara la vista hacia él. Podía ver el dolor y rabia que transmitían sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué demonios estas insinuando? - controló su tono para no gritar. Un dolor conocido empezaba a surcar por sus venas hasta alojarse en su pecho. - ¿Qué mierda intentas decir?

\- No te creo. - respondió Jacob relajado pero apretó sus dedos.

\- Pregúntale a su madre. Nos pilló entre las sábanas. - le contó. - No pude venir a trabajar a ninguno de mis dos turnos ayer, Bella no me dejó.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda estas tratando de decir?! - le gritó furiosa y... llorosa.

Lágrimas. Maldita sea. Lo peor que podía pasarle era llorar delante de Edward Masen.

\- ¿Dormimos juntos, no? Eso es todo lo que quería decir. - aseguró cínico mirando a otro lado.

Ella negaba choqueada por sus palabras. No podía creer lo idiota que había sido al creer que Edward Masen no sería tan poco hombre como para usar esa noche en su contra.

Edward sólo siguió mirando a cualquier lugar menos a su rostro. Un mentiroso como él no sería tan valiente como para dar la cara luego de decir algo así de grave.

Gracias a que se perdió en sus pensamientos llenos de abrumadora realidad no dijo nada.

Jacob la soltó al sentir su silencio como una confirmación.

\- Jake... no es... - trató de explicar pero la humillación y la rabia habían hecho que su garganta se cierre y no pueda hablar rápido y claro.

El rostro de Jacob mostraba lo herido que estaba.

\- No Bella. Yo te quiero de verdad, no juegues conmigo. - después de eso se alejó dejándola sola en la acera del restaurante.

No la escuchó, simplemente se fue.

Sintió la pena de saber que después de todo Jacob no era el chico maduro y perfecto que alguna vez creyó.

\- Soy una estupida. - susurró molesta. Se odiaba por caer una y otra vez con chicos que sólo jugaban con ella y la abandonaban a la primera dificultad.

Frente a ella estaba el hombre que le había demostrado lo increíblemente idiota que podía llegar a ser al escoger pareja y en su vientre llevaba la prueba viviente de ello.

\- Vamos a dentro. Te vas a enfriar. - y tenía el descaro de fingir preocupación.

Maldito mentiroso, gruñó en sus adentros dándole una mirada letal.

\- No me mires así... - gruñó él alejando la mirada. - Yo no mentí. Que él interpretara otra cosa no es mi problema.

Lo ignoró y entró al local. Su madre le dio una sonrisa tensa, seguramente había visto la pelea anterior. Se sentó en la barra con todo el esfuerzo que tener un vientre inflamado signicaba. Edward pronto estuvo junto a ella pero rehuyó a su contacto cuando él quiso ayudarla a sentarse.

\- Te traeré algo de comer. - le indicó tenso.

Lo ignoró por completo tomando la carta del lugar.

\- ¿O... tienes antojo de algo? - preguntó al verla revisar la carta. - Puedo traerte tarta o...

\- Eddy. - la voz de campanas de Tracie provocó que la náusea que empezaba a crecer en su vientre se intensificara. - Ya me voy, deberías hacer lo mismo. ¡Es Navidad! Tu familia debe estar esperándome.

\- Eh... - podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz. - No puedo, tomé el mismo turno de Renne.

\- Entonces ambos cerraran el local. - suspiró la muchacha. - Tenía la esperanza de que me acompañes a casa. ¡Me encantó ir en moto!

Eso fue suficiente.

Prácticamente saltó de la banca para luego correr al baño del restaurante.

\- ¡Bella! - escuchó la voz preocupada de Edward y también de su madre.

Llegó justo a tiempo para vomitar violentamente. Se aferró al retrete para no desmayarse, cuando pudo reunir suficiente fuerza se levantó para mojarse el rostro en el lavamanos.

\- ¿Estas bien cariño? - preguntó su madre preocupada detrás de la puerta.

\- Si. Ya salgo. - le aseguró. Se miró al espejo notando lo malditamente demacrada que se veía. Con esa ropa que la hacía ver como una ballena enrollada. Se odio tanto por ser fea y estupida.

Salió reuniendo orgullo de donde en realidad ya casi no quedaba nada. Todos la miraban en el restaurante. Su madre y Edward estaban detrás de la puerta pálidos.

\- Quiero ir a casa mamá. - susurró con voz quebrada.

\- Yo... yo... - empezó ella sin saber que decir. No podía dejar su trabajo de esa manera.

\- Ve Renne. Eddy y yo podemos quedarnos. - se apuró en proponer Tracie también preocupada, maldita sea por ser tan perfecta.

\- Bella... - Edward intentó acercarse ignorando el resto. Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de vomitar también. - ¿No necesitas ir al médico? ¿No es mejor que los revisen? Quizás te intoxicaste y el bebé...

\- Vamos mamá... - le suplicó mirándola. - No aguanto un minuto más aquí.

\- Cariño. - susurró ella preocupada acercándose para ayudarla a caminar. - Vamos a tu camioneta.

Con la vista algo nublada por las lágrimas logró hacer su camino hacia la camioneta.

\- Edward ayudala a subir por favor. - escuchó que su madre le pedía a un muy nervioso cobrizo que las había seguido en todo momento.

\- ¡No! - gruñó con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. - ¡Tú no me toques!

\- Tu camioneta es alta. - replicó el muchacho nervioso. - No quiero que caigas y...

\- No me toques. - gruñó en su segundo intento de tratar de tomarla entre sus brazos.

Él retrocedió levantando las manos. No la miraba a los ojos.

\- No vuelvas a tocarme, ¿entendiste?

\- Bella... - iba a empezar.

\- Mírame cobarde. - gruñó provocando que este alce la mirada. - Nunca más.

Él asintió con la mirada dolida.

\- Edward es mejor que vayas a dentro. No te preocupes yo la ayudaré. - su madre le aseguró intentando tranquilizarlo.

\- Esta... bien. - aceptó un poco tembloroso. - Yo... iré cuando acabe mi turno. - prometió acelerado.

\- ¡No!

\- Bella basta. - su madre la reprendió ayudándola a subir. - Tienes que calmarte o provocarás que este bebé llegue antes de tiempo.

Luego de decir esas palabras cerró la puerta de la camioneta dejándola dentro. Su madre retuvo a Edward que parecía bastante afectado y trataba de acercarse a la camioneta. No pudo escuchar nada debido a sus malditos sollozos.

Al final el cobrizo le dio una mirada triste antes de perderse dentro del restaurante junto a su madre. No había reparado en que ambos tenían puestos los patines.

Su madre regresó después ya cambiada y con una bolsa de regalo azul.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién te lo dio?

\- Antes de que enloquezcas, debes saber que este regalo no es para ti. Es para tu hijo así que por favor compórtate, no seas una niña inmadura y lo tires por la ventana.

\- ¿Quién te lo dio?

\- Sabes bien quién fue. - se lo entregó a sus manos.

Su madre la miraba detenidamente, vigilando sus movimientos. Sabía que lo que más deseaba era lanzar ese regalo por la ventana o tal vez prenderle fuego para terminar su actuación patética.

\- Vamos a casa. - pidió lanzando el regalo al suelo sin cuidado. - Es del bebé, no mío. No lo abriré.

.

.

.

 **Nuevo capítulo! Parece que las cosas estan tensas de nuevo. ¿Qué creen que sucederá con esas acciones inmaduras de ambos?**

 **Saludos!**


	15. SorpresaNavideña

Debía admitir que nada en el mundo le provocaba tanta paz como estar recostada con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su madre mientras esta le hacía caricias a su cabello.

\- Ya es hora de levantarse. - le recordó ella suavemente. - Ninguna de las dos trabaja hoy. Debemos disfrutar este día.

\- Quiero dormir.

\- Oh no señorita. - se negó empezando a pararse. - Nada de eso. Ya te dije que tengo planes para nosotras.

\- Mamá... - se quejó molesta.

\- Ve a darte una ducha mientras hago unos panqueques para ti.

Bella suspiró obedeciéndola.

Su madre tenia la idea de hacer una especie de sesión de fotos donde su vientre podría quedar inmortalizado, llevaba semanas queriendo hacerlo y nada sería mejor que hacerlo durante esas fechas navideñas. Tenía algunos lugares en el bosque y en el lago que decía que serían perfectos para la sesión.

\- No tengo que ponerme. - le recordó devorando sus panqueques. - No usaré una polera vieja de papá para fotos de maternidad.

\- ¡Oh! Por supuesto que no. - sonrió alegre levantándose de la mesa, pronto abrió un gabinete de la cocina de donde sacó una bolsa de regalo anaranjada. - ¡Feliz Navidad cariño!

No pudo evitar emocionarse al recibir el regalo.

\- ¡Mamá! No debiste.

\- ¿Cómo que no? - se quejó indignada. - Eres mi hija y puedo hacerte todos los regalos que yo quiera.

Avergonzada abrió el regalo. Adentro encontró una bluza lila con encaje del mismo color, era hermosa.

\- Me encanta mamá, gracias.

\- Pruebatela. - le indicó. - La usarás hoy.

\- ¿Qué? - respondió confundida. - No puedo... no es mi tall...

\- Lo es. - le aseguró. - Estoy segura que podrás colocártela sin problemas. Vamos, ve a probártela.

Con una sonrisa nerviosa se llevó el regalo a su habitación. No quería probársela y ver lo gigante que estaba. Se sentiría peor que esa mañana cuando se levantó y se dio una ducha, por un breve momento se observó en el espejo del baño y se sintió terrible.

\- Acabemos con esto.

Cerró sus cortinas por un breve recuerdo de un fisgón observando por su ventana mientras se vestían.

Con lentitud deslizó la tela por su cuerpo. Era suave y las costuras no le apretaron como creyó que harían. El largo de la bruza permitía que su vientre fuera protegido y a la vez resaltado.

\- Que hermosa te ves. - piropeó su madre desde el marco de su puerta.

\- No mientas.

\- Pareces un hada. - suspiró acariciando la tela. - Un hada embarazada pero un hada al fin. Sabía que era perfecta para ti.

Bella sintió la respuesta de sus hormonas alterarla al punto de lograr arrancarle unas lágrimas.

\- No llores cariño. - susurró su madre abrazandola.

\- No sé porque estoy llorando, soy una tonta.

\- Hey... basta de llamarte de esa manera. No eres una tonta. Eres mi niña hermosa e inteligente. Debes parar de recriminarte por un error, comerte errores no te define ¿entendiste?

Asintió en silencio y sollozó un par de minutos más en los brazos de su madre.

\- Apúrate Marie. - la regañó cariñosamente su madre cuando ella dejó de sollozar. - Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

Bella sonrió al escucharla decir su segundo nombre, sólo lo utilizaba cuando estaba molesta con ella.

Su madre la dejó sola ya que fue a cambiarse de ropa. Bella aprovechó para maquillarse un poco y probarse un par de abrigos buscando uno que la abrigará tanto a ella como al bebé.

Su teléfono sonó en su mesa de noche.

 _Jacob Black_ aparecía en la pantalla.

Lo ignoró con un suspiro. Estaba decepcionada de como el muchacho había reaccionado a las mentiras o verdades contadas con maldad por Edward, el cual había agotado la batería de su teléfono con mensajes de texto preguntado si estaba bien. Al prender el teléfono estaba tan molesta que escribió sin pesar un "Jodete" luego de eso Edward dejó de hostigarla.

El camino hacia el bosque fue tranquilo. Su madre empezo a contarle las ideas que tenía para las fotos y que incluso había llevado unos aperitivos en caso tenga hambre durante su sesión de fotos.

\- Ni loca me quitaré el abrigo. Esta helando aquí afuera.

\- Lo sé cariño pero con tremendo abrigo tu vientre no se podrá ver.

\- Pero puedo enfermar.

\- Serán sólo unos minutos. Además traje un poco de té caliente.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y se quitó el abrigo.

Las fotos fueron relativamente rápidas, lo que tardaba era encontrar la locación ideal para su madre.

\- Levanta la barbilla cariño. - le indicó mientras la enfocaba con su celular.

\- Debiste ser fotógrafa. - le comentó mientras obedecía.

\- Hubiera querido serlo. - admitió.

\- ¿Qué te detuvo?

Su madre suspiró.

\- Mi familia necesitaba que tenga un trabajo más estable.

\- Oh. - suspiró y la entendió mejor que nunca antes.

\- Pero no me arrepiento. Pase y sigo pasando buenos años contigo, ahora seré abuela. No me puedo quejar.

\- Mamá...

\- No empieces a dudar de mi palabra. Cuando tu bebé este en tus brazos entenderás que nada es más importante que él y no te importará no ser fotógrafa o astronauta con tal de darle lo mejor.

Bella asintió mientras seguía posando.

Su madre realmente tenía miles de lugares en mente para sus fotos. Pasaron demasiadas horas fuera, tantas que cuando regresaron a casa el sol ya estaba escondiéndose.

\- Estoy agotada de sonreír. Incluso me duelen los cachetes.

Su madre rió divertida por su comentario.

\- Ya llegaremos a casa y podrás descansar esos cachetes.

Ambos rieron hasta que llegaron a su garaje.

\- Ahora necesito que recuerdes cuando papá estaba y en Navidad siempre teníamos un regalo sorpresa en casa, escondido en algún lugar y pasabas todo el día buscándolo.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? - preguntó confundida.

\- ¿Recuerdas ese muñeco que morías por tener? Ese musculoso que venía con armas.

\- Max Steel. Claro que si. - recordó mientras bajaba del auto. - ¿Por qué tengo que recordarlo?

\- Creo que nunca te vi tan sorprendida como ese día. - rió su madre colocando la llave en la puerta. - ¿Dónde lo colocó tu padre?

\- Estaba en mi cajón de ropa interior. - Bella puso los ojos en blanco. - Ustedes numca fueron muy creativos.

\- Pero te sorprendimos.

\- La verdad si. - admitió recordando ese momento.

\- Espero poder lograr sorprenderte de nuevo.

Bella le sonrió confundida mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda. Iba a hablar cuando un click resonó en el silencio del lugar. Asustada giró a buscar el sonido.

Su madre se seguía quitando el abrigo.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso?

\- ¿Ah?

\- Algo sonó.

\- Quizás fue un auto afuera.

\- No sonó como un auto.

Nerviosa caminó por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo al ver una luz filtrarse por la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Qué...?

Al entrar encontró su cama en una nueva posición con su mesa de noche al lado derecho de ella y con una cuna a la izquierda. Para completar la imagen estaba un muchacho desgarbado con un desarmador en una mano y sus cabellos en la otra.

\- Eh hola. Feliz Navidad. - sonrió nervioso sin moverse un centímetro lejos de la cuna.

o

O

o

 **Nuevo capítulo. Que les pareció? Me encantaron sus mensajes lei todos y disfrute cada una de sus opiniones.**


	16. Madurar

No sabía que decir.

Se había quedado sin palabras. Boqueó mirando a Edward y luego a la cuna.

\- Oh Dios, es hermosa. - su madre entró emocionada y acarició la madera de la cuna. - Incluso tiene un pequeño armario. No tienes idea de lo necesario que es tener uno de estos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - el cobrizo preguntó nervioso sin dejar de verla. - ¿No te gusta? ¿Es el color verdad? No habían muchos colores en la tienda.

\- Es perfecto. - refutó su madre.

\- La cuna se transformará en una cama cuando el bebé crezca. - siguió hablando. - Pensé que eso te gustaría más que un color acorde a los muebles de tu habitación.

Bella no dijo nada sólo se acercó al nuevo mueble con un nudo en la garganta. Había trabajado meses para lograr ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar una cuna similar que había visto en la tienda de bebés de Forks, ya tenía casi el monto suficiente para comprarla. Pero ya no era necesario, la cuna ya estaba ahí.

\- Dime algo por favor. - insistió el cobrizo cada vez más nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué? - susurró. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó sorprendido. - Sabes bien porqué...

\- No tenías que hacerlo. - susurró afectada las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer.

\- Bella... - susurró acercándose el cobrizo. - No digas eso ¿si?

\- Yo iba a hacerlo... yo iba a comprar su cuna...

\- Eh yo... - nervioso retrocedió.

\- Bella lo importante es que ya tienes la cuna. - le recordó su madre.

\- ¡Pero llevo mese... !

\- Tranquilízate. - la cortó su madre.

\- Ahorrando. - completó molesta, las lágrimas estaban escurriendo por sus mejillas.

\- Eso significa que tienes dinero suficiente para comprar otras cosas que va a necesitar el bebé.

\- ¡Pero yo quería...!

\- Escúchame. - la cortó. - No puedes ser egoísta con tu bebé. Edward es su padre y tiene derecho a hacerle regalos.

\- Ahora es su padre... - bufó.

El cobrizo estaba a unos pasos con la mirada en el suelo y un gesto desolado.

\- Basta. - insistió su madre. - Tu actitud no llevará a nada bueno. Si Edward quiere ser su padre es una oportunidad que por derecho le corresponde, sabe que no es un juego y que el bebé realmente necesita una actitud madura de su parte.

\- Escapará, es un cobarde.

\- Si lo hace sabe que no podrá volver. Que no será bienvenido. ¿No es así Edward?

\- Si. - contestó.

Bella lo observó. Estaba tenso mirando sus ojos a sólo unos pasos de distancia, había mucha angustia en ellos. Ella no podía creer que estuviera en su habitación con su madre abogando por él. Aún recordaba su espalda alejándose de ella mientras lloraba asustada luego de decirle que tenía un atraso de diez días. ¿Su bebé notaría si Edward decidía irse y abandonarlo?

\- Bella... - Edward quiso empezar pero ella alejó la mirada.

\- Si él desaparece quiero que me prometas que no volverás a abogar jamás por él. Y quiero que nos vayamos de aquí, lejos de él y su mierda. Prométeme que me apoyarás si decido dejar el pueblo.

\- Esa es una idea muy radical.

\- No expondré a un mal padre a mi hijo, estara abandonándolo cada vez que la responsabilidad lo sobrepase. Esa inestabilidad lo va a dañar. Prefiero llevarlo a una nueva vida.

Su madre respiro hondo mirándola largamente.

\- Si yo me comprometo a eso quiero que permitas que Edward tenga toda la experiencia de ser papá. Nada de rechazos a sus llamadas por teléfono y si quiere ir a tus controles irá, él quiere saber de su bebé y no hagas esto algo personal, entre ustedes dos debe existir una relación cordial. Promételo Isabella.

Bella alejó la mirada molesta por sus palabras.

\- No te molestaré. - agregó Edward. - Sólo será por el bebé.

\- ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti? Hace unas horas le dijiste a Jacob que me acosté contigo sólo para fastidiarme.

\- No me meteré más en tu relación con Jacob. - prometió solemne. - Yo... trataré de controlar mi temperamento cuando los vea juntos.

\- De todas maneras ya arruinaste mi relación con Jacob. - suspiró mirándolo con rabia.

\- Entre ustedes dos existen asuntos sin resolver. - empezó su madre. - Prometen dejarlos de lado para que creen una relación basada exclusivamente en su hijo. Ambos.

\- Si. - aceptó Edward de inmediato.

Bella tardó unos minutos.

\- Bella por favor. - suplicó Edward.

Ella lo observó y notó el dolor en su mirada. Por un segundo le creyó que realmente estaba preocupado por ser parte de la vida de su hijo.

\- Si. - susurró.

\- Gracias. - suspiró él aliviado.

\- Creo que deben hablar. Los dejaré solos. - su madre salió de la habitación en silencio.

Bella observó la cuna que imponente llamaba su atención. No tenía más que un colchón acorde a su tamaño y una pequeña almohada.

\- Yo no sabía que sábanas comprar. - admitió suavemente el cobrizo acercándose. - En la tienda quisieron ayudarme pero me preguntaron si sería niño o niña y no supe que decir. Por eso no elegí.

Bella respiró hondo tragándose la respuesta que tenía para él. Lo había prometido.

\- Yo tampoco lo sé aún. En la ecografia no salió su sexo. - le contó.

\- ¿Cuándo es la siguiente? - preguntó el muchacho interesado.

\- En dos semanas.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

\- Prometi que dejaría que fueras.

Edward suspiró.

El silencio volvió a nacer entre ellos.

Se sentó en la cama y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Pronto pudo sentir que se sentaba junto a ella.

\- ¿Sabes que nunca he estado más indeciso en mi vida? Habían muchas opciones y no sabía cual escoger. - le contó casual. - Tenían una cuna que venía con un cambiador pero no iba a entrar aquí. Las medidas de tu habitación no son fáciles de adaptar a tantos muebles. Tu madre me ayudó mucho dejándome venir a medir este lugar antes sino estoy seguro que me hubiera equivocado.

Ella siguió en silencio.

Edward suspiró junto a ella.

\- ¿Te gustó?

No quería admitir en voz alta lo emocionada y de alguna manera desilusionada que estaba.

\- Bella. - insistió él acercándose tanto que sentía su respiración en su oreja quemándola con su aliento. - Háblame. Por favor.

\- Si. - admitió sin aliento. - Me gusta.

\- ¿En serio?

Su tono de voz emocionado la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Los suyos se veían muy emocionados. Jamás había visto ese brillo en ellos antes.

\- Así es. - admitió.

Edward sonrió, parecía la mejor sonrisa que le había visto alguna vez. Alejó la mirada ya que llegó a molestarla lo que su mirada transmitía.

\- No los defraudaré. - prometió el cobrizo sonriendo con entusiasmo.

o

o

o

 **Nuevo capítulo! Ya era necesario! Díganme que les pareció! Empecemos el año con buen pie en esta relación.**


	17. Nieve

\- Cariño, quita esa cara. - le pidió su madre mientras colocaba una rebanada de tarta de fresa frente a ella. - Su motocicleta se averió, no podemos permitir que vaya a casa caminando.

\- Entiendo, ¿pero tenemos que llevar a su conquista también?

Alejó la mirada hacia los causantes de su molestia. Tracie reía debido a algún comentario de Edward que estaba secando unos platos en la cocina del restaurante. Al sentir su mirada giró, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a la distancia. La relación entre ambos se había convertido en una bastante cordial desde que su madre se entrometió. Bella intentaba ser lo más seria posible y cumplía con notificarle todos los días su estado, Edward le enviaba mensajes para saber sobre sus mareos todas las mañanas pero estos habían parado hacía unos días así que sus respuestas eran muy escuetas ya que no tenían otro tema del que hablar.

\- Edward siempre lleva a Tracie a casa. No podemos dejarla si esta nevando.

Bella suspiró molesta. Era cierto. Tracie contaba con el servicio de transporte Masen, quería reír por la ridícula situación. No había llevado su camioneta por querer ahorrar en combustible, había empezado a llevar a su madre al trabajo y también la recogía en el auto de ella después de acabar su turno en el cine donde para su desdicha vivía otro drama con Jacob.

Tenía náuseas.

Camino hacia el baño evitando a toda costa ver a Edward pero eso no evitaba que él la viera a ella.

\- Hey. - la saludó acercándose. - ¿Cómo estas?

\- El bebé ya no parece molesto con la comida que le doy. Todo va bien.

\- Me alegro. - sonrió abiertamente. - Oye... quería agradecerte por llevarme a casa... mi motocicleta se averió por la nieve y...

\- Esta bien. - respondió cortante. - ¿Tracie vive cerca a ti? Quisiera ahorrar un poco de combustible.

\- Eh... mierda. - parecia incómodo. - Ella vive cerca a la central eléctrica.

Bella abrió los ojos. ¿Iba hasta el otro lado del pueblo para dejarla todos los días? Demonios, ambos vivían en polos opuestos. No pudo evitar sentir la rabia fluir por su cuerpo, ella jamás tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera subir a esa motocicleta. Quizás el sexo con Tracie era superior y si merecía el esfuerzo.

\- Pero puedes dejarme con ella. - se apuró en agregar el muchacho al ver su rostro descompuesto. - Yo puedo tomar el autobus.

Sacrificios por Tracie. Genial. Por Bella sólo había llegado a comprar helado de vainilla. Mierda y ahora le daría un hijo. ¿Habría algún día donde no se arrepienta de embarazarse de él?

\- El autobus pasa cada media hora. Morirás congelado.

\- Puedo esperar. - admitió muy seguro. - Es sólo media hora.

\- Edward no tienes que ser un héroe para tu novia. - ella no contribuiría en mejorar su imagen ante ella. - Te llevaremos a tu casa.

El cobrizo se sorprendió por sus palabras.

\- No es mi novia.

\- No es mi problema. Te llevaremos. - quiso seguir su camino pero el la retuvo tomando su brazo.

\- No estoy saliendo con Tracie. - volvió a repetir. - Nada pasa entre nosotros. Nada. - enfatizó.

\- No es mi problema. - repitió lentamente. - Si lo tuyo con ella no es formal o si no existe en tu cabeza. No me interesa. - tiró de su brazo. - Suéltame, tengo náuseas.

Edward volvió a tirar de ella.

\- Acabas de decir que ya no tienes náuseas.

\- Tú las causas.

Se zafó de su agarre y se metió al baño antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

El cobrizo la alteraba con mucha facilidad.

Ir en el auto de su madre con los tórtolos era lo peor que podía pasarle. El querido Eddy recibía regaños de su amada por no utilizar una chaqueta acorde al clima de la estación.

\- Siempre olvido usarla. - le contestaba él con ese tono ronco que volvía locas a todas las chicas.

\- Eddy vas a enfermar. Díselo Renne. Es un inconsciente. - le pidió a su madre que estaba tensa mientras manejaba.

\- Edward debes tener cuidado en esta estación. - Bella resopló al escuchar a su madre darle la razón a Tracie. - No debes enfermarte.

El tono de voz de su madre llamo su atención.

\- Si señora Swan. No volveré a exponerme. - prometió el muchacho sorprendiéndola.

No se había dado cuenta si la relación entre su madre y Edward había cambiado. Parecía que ahora ella tenía el mando. Interesante.

No pudo con su curiosidad masoquista y observó el espejo retrovisor para ver a la pareja. Tracie estaba sentada muy cerca de él, sus manos casi se tocaban. Al subir la mirada a sus rostros vio a Tracie mirando por la ventana con esas pestañas imposiblemente largas mientras Edward tenía la mirada en Bella. La quitó porque no quería verlo, estaba especialmente molesta con él.

El largo trayecto a casa de Tracie acabo para su dicha. La muchacha se despidió muy agradecida por su amabilidad. Tenía una bonita casa de dos pisos con un gran patio donde un par de autos se veían. ¿No sabía conducir o no eran suyos? Quizás prefería ir en moto.

\- Bien Edward. - su madre llamo su atención. - ¿Dónde vives?

El cobrizo se puso pálido antes de contestar.

\- Puedo tomar el autobus. - comentó en voz baja. - No quiero ser una molestia.

\- No lo serás. - replicó Renne mirándolo por el retrovisor. - Si te dejo aquí pescarás una neumonía y no es buen momento para enfermarse. El bebé te necesita sano.

El cobrizo asintió suavemente.

\- ¿Entonces a donde?

\- A la avenida Sherwood.

La familia de Edward vivía en esa calle desde que sus abuelos les dejaron esa casa cuando se mudaron a Florida para vivir su jubilación. La herencia les llegó en buen momento ya que su padre se dedicaba a restaurar casas y sus ingresos no alcanzaban para mantener a su familia. El señor Masen, William para sus amigos, era un hombre al que le gustaba beber con frecuencia lo que era un problema para sus hijos; Will, Dave y Edward. La señora Masen había fallecido por una lamentable enfermedad cuando sus hijos eran muy pequeños por lo que su padre se vio obligado a restaurar casas mientras sus hijos jugaban a su alrededor.

\- ¿Hay alguien en casa? - le preguntó su madre al cobrizo cuando llegaron al barrio y miraban las casas.

\- Eh no creo. - contestó algo nervioso. - Es la casa amarilla.

Se detuvieron donde el muchacho indicó.

\- Gracias. Nos vemos mañana Señora Swan, adiós Bella.

Se despidió bajando del auto.

Ambas lo observaron caminar hacia la casa, cuando llegó a la puerta trató de abrirla pero no lo logró.

\- ¿No tiene llave?

\- Parece que no. - su madre respondió vigilando el accionar del muchacho.

\- ¿Dónde esta su motocicleta? - Bella buscó con la mirada la supuesta motocicleta malograda.

\- Algo sucede.

\- Quizás el cerrojo esta mal.

\- Hablare con él.

\- Mamá no...

Su madre bajo del auto y se acercó al muchacho que seguía intentado abrir la puerta.

Bella no podía escuchar que rayos le decia y eso la estaba matando de la curiosidad. Edward se veía nervioso ya que se movía constantemente en su lugar mientras contestaba las preguntas de su madre.

Como no podía escuchar empezó a buscar con la mirada la motocicleta, esa que había sido protagonista de sus fantasías. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de subir, Edward jamás la había llevado a dar si quiera un paseo. Era el bien más preciado de Edward, había ahorrado tres veranos para comprarla.

De pronto un auto se estacionó en la frentera de la casa. De él bajaron una mujer y un niño de unos cuatro años.

Pronto su madre y Edward se acercaron al auto donde Bella los esperaba.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No es su casa? - preguntó confundida.

\- Edward no puede quedarse en su casa por el momento. Iremos a tomar un chocolate caliente a casa, ¿creo que compraste un par de barras en navidad?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Chocolate?

\- Si cariño, hace frío. - Renne encendió el auto partiendo tan rápido que Bella tuvo que agarrarse de la puerta.

-¡Mamá! - se quejó protegiendo su vientre.

\- Perdón cariño.

\- Dime que demonios esta ocurriendo. - exigió a su madre para luego girar a mirar acusadora a Edward que estaba pálido mirando sus zapatillas.

\- Tranquila, hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

\- ¡No! ¡Díganme que sucede! ¡Ahora! - exigió pero esta vez mirando directamente a Edward que al escucharla levantó la mirada sorprendido. - ¡Habla!

\- No puedo volver, mi padre me echó hace un par de semanas. - admitió nervioso y pálido. - No puedo volver a casa.

\- ¿Qué... ? - preguntó confundida. - ¿Y dónde estás viviendo?

\- Con nosotras. - contestó su madre dejandola sin palabras.

o

o

o

 **Primero que nada pido disculpas a las lectoras de Vidas Ajenas por la confusión que hubo con esta historia, por esa razón quise reinvindicarme actualizando.**

 **Quedo atenta a sus comentarios.**


	18. Feria

Dormía tan plácidamente que no pudo evitar contemplarlo. Estaba acurrucado en su sofá con las piernas encogidas para lograr entrar. Tenía el cabello alborotado y su rostro se veía tan sereno que le provocaba suspirar.

Había pasado su primera noche como invitado temporal y se había quedado dormido. Era domingo así que podía darse ese lujo.

\- No lo despiertes. - le pidió su madre colocando una manta más sobre el muchacho. - Debe estar agotado.

\- Es un holgazán. Quizás lo que necesita es un baldazo de agua fría para salir de cama.

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco y la miró con reproche.

\- ¿Qué? - gruñó.

\- Acompáñame a buscar un abrigo para él. - le ordenó tirando de ella.

Al entrar a su habitación le dedicó una mirada rencorosa a su madre que en ese momento ya estaba buscando ropa de su padre y la apilaba en la cama.

\- ¿También lo vestirás? - le reprochó mientras veía la ropa que había elegido.

\- Basta Bella. - la reprendió su madre. - Esa actitud pone a Edward más incómodo.

\- No puedo creer que decidieras traerlo después de todo lo qué pasó.

\- Bella, es un adolescente que ha estado durmiendo en el gimnasio de la escuela por días. No puedo dejarlo desamparado y menos si es el padre de mi nieto.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es verdad?

\- Es verdad. - suspiró Renne. - Lleva días reusando la misma ropa. Ha enflaquecido bastante y estuvo enfermo por días. Además debe estar desesperado para aceptar venir, no eres especialmente cariñosa con él.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Mamá. - gruñó.

\- Deja de gruñir y lleva esta ropa. Creo que tengo un abrigo en algún lado...

Molesta llevó el par de camisas de franela que su padre solía usar. No pudo evitar suspirar cuando los recuerdos la inundaron.

Con tristeza se sentó en el pequeño sofá que estaba libre y acarició la tela recordando las veces que había escondido su rostro en ella cuando abrazaba a su padre.

Un suavemente sollozo se le escapó y para su sorpresa dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Estas bien? - la voz somnolienta de Edward la hicieron brincar. - Perdón, no era mi intención asustarte.

Ella asintió y le entregó las camisas.

\- Son de franela, te ayudaran con el frío. - le indicó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas avergonzada.

\- Gracias. - el muchacho no le quitaba la mirada de encima. - ¿Est...?

\- Ya hemos desayunado. - Lo interrumpió. - Acostumbramos a comer a las ocho de la mañana, no a las doce del día.

Al escucharla revisó su teléfono nervioso.

\- Oh demonios. Lo siento. - se disculpó avergonzado.

\- Mi mamá insistió en dejarte dormir. - le contó picada.

Se levantó del sofá y empezó a apilar las frazadas rápidamente.

\- No debí quedarme dormido. - admitió nervioso. - Tengo que ir a trabajar.

\- ¿Hoy? - preguntó extrañada, ni su madre lo sabía lo cual era raro ya que trabajaban juntos.

\- Si. - le contestó quitándose la camiseta para cambiarla por una de las camisas de franela, una de cuadros azules. - Consegui un trabajo de fin de semana en la feria de invierno que hay en la calle Hoffman.

Se sorprendió al escucharlo.

\- Mierda... no tengo tiempo para tomar una ducha. - se lamentó el muchacho mientras se cambiaba apurado.

\- Tómala. Puedo llevarte en mi camioneta. - se ofreció al verlo tan preocupado.

\- Yo... - dudoso terminó de abotonar su camisa.

\- Apestas. Hazlo rápido.

\- No tardo. - apurado se perdió dentro de su baño con tanta naturalidad que Bella se sintió incómoda. Él era un invitado pero siempre se había movido cómodamente en su casa.

Ella también se apuro en colocarse su abrigo y zapatos. Edward salió en tiempo record del baño, usaba la misma ropa ya que no habían pasado por su casa para recoger más.

Apesar de todo seguía estando increíblemente guapo.

\- Mañana iremos a comprarte un abrigo. No permitiré que sigas en estas condiciones. - le indicó mientras le entregaba un abrigo que solía ser de su padre. - ¿A dónde van? - preguntó sorprendida su madre.

\- Llevaré a Edward a su trabajo.

\- ¿Tienes un turno en el restaurante?

\- No, no. Conseguí un trabajo extra en la feria de invierno. - le explicó colocándose el abrigo que le ofrecía.

La mujer sonrio comprensiva.

\- Vayan.

Ambos salieron apresurados de la pequeña casa. Estar juntos en su camioneta era algo nuevo, Bella recordó alguna vez haber soñado en cómo sería llegar a la escuela juntos en su camioneta o en la motocicleta de él. Era un pequeño sueño que en otros tiempos la dejaba suspirando como una niña enamorada.

\- Bella... - su llamado la hizo detener sus pensamientos pero no volteó a verlo, siguió concentrada en el camino.

\- Dime.

\- Sé que no soy bienvenido aquí, por ti. Yo trataré de encontrar algún lugar donde quedarme. Mis hermanos también se fueron de la casa pero no pude ir con ellos... - suspiró tirando de sus cabellos, ella pudo notarlo por el sonido de su cabello sedoso siendo alborotado. - Dave consiguió trabajo en un crucero como lavaplatos y Will fue a vivir con su novia. Pensé en ir con Dave pero aún soy menor de edad, pero apenas pueda lo haré. Tendríamos dinero yo...

\- ¿Los tres se fueron? - preguntó confundida.

\- Si. Papá consiguió una nueva familia y no quería que le estorbemos. - le contó con rencor.

Al escucharlo tan emocional no pudo evitar girar. Estaba algo encorvado y su mirada estaba llena de dolor. Algo dentro de ella se removió al verlo y se encontró queriendo darle consuelo.

\- Bueno ahora tú también tienes tu propia familia. - empezó a decirle con suavidad. - El bebé lo es.

Edward le dio una pequeña sonrisa al escucharla.

\- Además no es tan malo que estés en mi casa. Ya no me despertarás con tus mensajes todas las mañanas. - se quejó en broma. - Sabrás si tuve náuseas o vomite cuando me escuches.

El muchacho parecía recompuesto al escucharla.

\- Si. - sonrió él.

Bella suspiró mirándolo, era demasiado guapo cuando sonreía sinceramente. Lástima que fuera un patan la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué suspiras? - preguntó confundido.

\- ¿Dónde esta tu motocicleta? - le consultó fingiendo que eso atormentaba su cabeza.

\- Me quede sin combustible así que la deje en el garaje de Kev. - uno de sus amigos. - Trataré de recogerla este fin de semana cuando me den mi cheque.

\- Tengo un galón en mi camioneta. - admitió. - Mañana puedo llevarte donde Kevin...

\- No es necesario. - se apuró en contestar.

\- Pero... - iba a replicar pero de pronto lo entendió todo.

Por supuesto que diría que no. Nada más vergonzoso que ser visto con ella. La decepción empezó a correr por su cuerpo combinado con la rabia asi misma por siquiera sugerirlo. Ahora dejaba que ella lo transportara ya que era una emergencia y era poco probable que alguien conocido los viera.

\- Entiendo. - concluyó.

Edward iba a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió señalándole el lugar donde estaban.

\- Oh. Bueno te veo más tarde. - rascó su nuca incómodo.

\- Si. - ella alejó la mirada mientras él salía del auto para empezar su turno.

Observó su silueta hasta que se perdió entre la gente.

Un pequeño tirón en su vientre le recordó que su esfuerzo era bienvenido, el ingreso extra que obtendría ayudaría a los ahorros para la llegada del bebé.

\- ¿Bella? - brincó al escuchar la voz de Jacob junto a ella. - Perdón no quería asustarte.

El moreno tenía esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba y esa mirada que llevaba buen tiempo perturbando su paz.

Jacob llevaba pidiéndole disculpas por su reacción bastantes días. Ella lo había aceptado pero se había negado rotundamente a volver a intentar tener una relación con él.

\- ¿Acabas de llegar? - preguntó el muchacho.

\- En realidad ya me iba.- confesó.

El moreno lució un rostro decepcionado.

\- ¿No quieres dar un paseo? - preguntó con esa sonrisa que a otras chicas debía volver locas. - Puedo ganar un oso de peluche para ti.

\- No puedo Jake. - se disculpó. - Tengo que volver a casa.

\- Oh vamos. - pidió el muchacho acercándose aún más. - No sigas tratándome así... puedo envitarte un chocolate caliente o podemos ir a comer pizza.

\- No Jacob. Debo ir a casa. - siguió negándose tratando de alejarse de él pero el moreno no era conocido por rendirse.

\- Bella. - se apoyó en la ventana de la camioneta. - Yo realmente lamento lo que pasó, no debí reaccionar de esa manera. Era obvio que era una mentira. - respiró hondo. - Sé que lo jodi todo pero te prometo que ya aprendí la lección y no se volverá a repetir.

\- Jake... ya hemos hablado de esto. - le recordó suavemente. - No es buen momento para que intentemos algo. Yo me voy a enfocar en ser madre, no puedo salir con nadie.

El moreno suspiró luciendo decepcionado.

\- Me gustas mucho. - admitió sincero. - Lamento saber que perdí mi oportunidad.

Bella sólo le dedicó una sonrisa amable antes de animarse para darle un beso en la mejilla. Lo que no esperó fue que él giraría el rostro para capturar sus labios en un breve beso.

Ella se separó de inmediato. Jacob sonrió y sin darle tiempo de protestar habló.

\- Nos vemos mañana. - el muchacho se despidió dejándola sorprendida por su atrevimiento.

Antes de poder protestar escuchó la voz suave de Edward a su derecha. Estaba apoyado en la ventana mirando hacia ella, no podía descifrar lo que decía su mirada pero estaba segura que había visto a Jacob.

\- Mi turno termina a media noche. - le contó nervioso acomodando su viejo gorro de lana. - ¿Podrías darme la llave de tu casa? No quiero despertarlas...

En medio de su sorpresa buscó sus llaves en la gaveta luego de no encontrarlas en sus bolsillos.

\- Creo que no las traje.

\- Oh. - Edward torció el gesto incómodo. - ¿Toco tu ventana cuando llegue?

\- Si. - suspiró. - Así no despertarás a mamá.

El cobrizo asintió dedicándole una sonrisa antes de alejarse para perderse entre las personas del pequeño lugar.

o

o

o

 **Acá esta la nueva actualización! Espero que les guste y me digan que les pareció! Además me gustaría saber si quisieran un capítulo especial para San Valentin.**


	19. Despedida

\- Oh Tracie. Sabes que tu trabajo te esperará aquí hasta tus próximas vacaciones. Eres una excelente camarera. - la voz del jefe de su madre la irritó. Tracie la señorita perfecta.

\- Oh gracias John. Volveré en mis vacaciones de verano. - prometió con voz alegre.

Bella sonrió al escucharlos. Tracie ya debía volver a la universidad. Suspiró aliviada y feliz. La presencia de Tracie no sería extrañada por ella.

Siguió comiendo la tarta de fresa que su madre le había traído, estaba deliciosa.

Un tirón en su vientre le anunció que el bebé estaba creciendo y fue ligeramente doloroso. No acarició su vientre ya que había leído que no era muy recomendable pero su mano fue directamente ahí.

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Edward acercándose a ella. Traía una taza de chocolate caliente que puso delante de ella.

\- Uhm chocolate. - gimió suavemente gratamente sorprendida.

El cobrizo rió suavemente y se sentó junto a ella.

\- ¿Estas bien? Escuche que te quejabas. - repitió algo ansioso.

\- Si. - le aseguró luego de beber un buen trago de su chocolate. - Esta delicioso.

El muchacho volvió a sonreír. Un revoloteo en su vientre la sorprendió, llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir algo similar. Suspiró porque odiaba sentirse afectada por Edward después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Desde que había empezado esta especie de tregua entre ellos su relación había mejorado. Vivir juntos no había sido la tortura que ella pensó que sería. Edward despertaba temprano y se duchaba, era el primero en estar listo todas las mañanas para ir a trabajar. Habían ido al gimnasio de la escuela por la poca ropa que había sacado de la casa de su padre y ahora tenía una pequeña porción del armario del baño destinado para él. Era ordenado y aseado, todo lo que puedes pedirle a un adolescente de dieciséis años. Bella jamás hubiera imaginado que sería sencillo vivir con él.

Un nuevo tirón provocó que bajara la mirada y torciera el rostro. Gimió ligeramente aguantando el dolor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - para su sorpresa la mano de Edward se ubicó sobre su vientre.

Ambos se observaron a los ojos sorprendidos. Pronto sintieron otro tirón.

\- ¿Eso fue... ? - preguntó nervioso.

\- Si... está moviéndose. - confesó mordiendo su labio evitando su mirada.

\- Wow. - suspiró él sorprendido. No quito su mano, sino acarició con cuidado su vientre sintiendo más movimientos.

Parecía emocionado. Ella no sabía como reaccionar pero se sentía incómoda por la intimidad que se había creado.

Un cliente lo llamó provocando que el momento terminara.

\- Enseguida regreso. - le aseguró alejándose presuroso.

Quiso olvidar el momento de inmediato, por eso trato de disfrutar su tarta hasta que Tracie apareció delante de ella en la barra. Le sonrió amablemente mientras secaba unos vasos.

\- ¿Todo bien? - le preguntó la muchacha. - ¿Cómo esta tu bebé?

\- Esta bien. Creciendo.

\- Me alegro. - le sonrió amable. De pronto su rostro cambio. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Bella?

La castaña respiró hondo.

\- Claro Tracie.

\- ¿Sabes si Edward tiene novia? La verdad a veces su actitud me confunde y quisiera saberlo antes de cometer un error... - la muchacha miró hacía otro lado visiblemente avergonzada.

Bella frunció el ceño profundamente al escucharla.

\- Sé que tiene algo con Tanya Denali. No sé si es su novia. - admitió algo cortante. - De todas maneras sería mejor que le preguntes a él, nosotros no somos cercanos así que no sé nada de su vida sentimental.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que si lo eran, siempre pasan tiempo juntos cuando vienes y bueno...

Bella levantó una ceja observándola. La muchacha parecía incómoda al hacerle esas preguntas.

\- En realidad llegué a creer que ustedes salían. - admitió al fin. - Después de esa casi pelea que tuvo con tu amigo creí que ustedes salían juntos y que estaba celoso... ya sabes...

\- Nunca he salido con Edward. - admitió y nada estaba más pegado a la realidad que esas palabras. Ya que ni siquiera había ido a comprar un helado de vainilla con él. Ella era su secreto, su vergüenza. - Edward no se lleva bien con Jacob por eso reaccionó así ese día. No te preocupes, entre nosotros nunca pasó ni pasará nada.

La muchacha sonrió incómoda. Quizás no le creía.

Le dio igual. Si Edward quería acostarse con ella no era su problema. Si tenía dudas lo mejor era que él se las resuelva.

\- ¿Quieres otra tarta? - Edward se acercó un par de minutos después, tenía una gran sonrisa y parecía emocionado. - Yo creo que al bebé le gusta por eso está moviéndose tanto.

Bella suspiró ya que si le gustaría otra pero no había llevado suficiente dinero como para gastarlo en antojos.

\- No. - se negó mirando su chocolate como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. - Una rebanada más me haria explotar.

\- Hey si te preocupa el dinero... - empezó él en voz baja. - Yo invito, hice horas extras y... - se rascó la nuca. - Me gustaría sentirlo moverse otra vez.

Bella sentía la mirada curiosa de Tracie sobre ellos y eso la ponía nerviosa.

\- Creo que se quedó dormido. - mintió ya que sentía pequeños revolcones en su vientre que combinados con las mariposas que sentía en su estómago la tenía muy nerviosa.

\- ¿En serio? - Edward parecía emocionado ante la idea. - ¿Sientes donde esta su cabeza descansando?

Bella asintió algo aturdida. - Eso creo.

\- ¿Te gustan los bebés, Edward? - preguntó Tracie mirándolo enternecida.

\- Eh no lo sé. Es la primera vez que estaré cerca a uno. - admitió rascando su nuca.

También era la primera vez para Bella. Tuvo miedo por su bebé por milésima vez.

\- Estoy segura que el bebé de Bella te va a adorar. - Tracie le aseguró con una sonrisa.

\- Eso espero. - susurró él mirando su vientre.

Por supuesto que Tracie no tenía ni idea de que Edward era el papá de su bebé. El cobrizo no le había dicho a nadie.

Bella se sintió incómoda.

Un cliente se acercó a la barra para pedir un café por lo que Tracie se alejó de ellos para recoger una taza para él.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el cine? - le preguntó interesado. - ¿Estuvo pesado?

\- Lo normal. - admitió aunque era cierto debía admitir que se sentía cansada. Cada vez su trabajo se le hacía más pesado.

\- Falta poco para que acaben nuestros turnos. - preocupado suspiró. - Trataré de estar listo lo antes posible.

\- Esta bien.

El cobrizo se alejó luego de dedicarle una sonrisa.

Edward se había comportado muy civilizado y hasta interesado en su salud. No podía negar que se sentía bien verlo tan pendiente de ella. Sin embargo jamás olvidaría que era por el bebé, no por ella.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que tanto Edward como su madre se desocuparan y empezaran limpiar todo con la finalidad de irse a casa. A lo lejos vio a Tracie conversar animadamente con Edward, era obvia la atracción entre ambos. Sintió un dolor profundo al compararse con la muchacha, ella no era competencia. Tracie era una universitaria hermosa que tenía una personalidad atrayente y una gran sonrisa todo el tiempo. Aún se sorprendía al pensar que ambos se habían sentido atraidos alguna vez. O bueno que Edward se había sentido atraído, lo suficiente para acostarse con ella.

\- Vamos cariño. - su madre se acercó a ella ya sin los estupidos patines que los obligaban a usar.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que Edward se acercó, no la veía a los ojos y parecía nervioso.

\- Yo... quería... - empezó a tartamudear mirándola.

\- Eddie. - la voz de Tracie rompió el momento poniendo al muchacho aún más nervioso. - ¿Estas listo?

Bella se sorprendió mucho al escucharla.

\- Eh si, espérame un par de minutos. - le pidió fingiendo tranquilidad.

La muchacha le sonrió comprensiva y siguió conversando con el cocinero.

El cobrizo se rascó la nuca incómodo antes de hablarles.

\- Tracie se irá. - les contó como si fuera una novedad.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron esperando que hablara.

\- Yo... - aclaró su garganta. - Quede con ella en ir a ver el lago esta noche, ella nunca ha visto el lugar a esta hora. Es impresionante. Quiere conocerlo antes de regresar a la universidad. Sólo le quedan un par de días aquí y hoy es su último día de trabajo.

\- ¿Tan tarde? - preguntó su madre preocupada.

\- Si. Yo he ido antes y es impresionante. - carraspeó ahora mirando a Bella. - Se lo prometí.

La castaña alejó la mirada.

\- Bueno... - su madre empezó a hablar. - Entiendo que quieras pasar la noche con la chica que te gusta... - Edward la interrumpió de inmediato.

\- No es así señora Swan. - empezó nervioso.

\- Eres joven Edward, lo entiendo. - admitió la mujer con voz seria. - Pero espero que no se convierta en una costumbre. Además considero correcto que si vas a salir con esta muchacha seas honesto con ella.

Bella entendió el mensaje oculto. Y sintió la rabia crecer en su pecho una vez más.

\- No planeaba pasar la noche con ella. Sólo veremos el lago y regresaré a casa, con ustedes.

Su madre suspiró fuertemente.

\- Bella dale tu llave. Así entrará sin problemas a la hora que venga.

Fue ahí cuando la castaña se dignó en mirarlo. Estaba sonrojado y miraba el piso apenado. Bella buscó sus llaves en su abrigo.

\- Toma. - agitó las llaves mirándolo con todo el rencor que pudo reunir. - Que se diviertan.

Edward no la miró sólo tomó las llaves.

\- Yo iré lo antes posible. - prometió en voz baja. Parecía avergonzado.

Bella rió amargamente.

o

o

o

No podía dormir. Y eso la molestaba demasiado. Necesitaba dormir lo máximo posible ya que estaba a unos días de regresar a la escuela. La tortura de ir de nuevo a ese lugar que odiaba con todo su corazón estaba por llegar. Se preguntaba como demonios sería la interacción entre Edward y ella.

De pronto escuchó el claro sonido de su puerta siendo abierta. Él había regresado.

Se levantó de su cama incapaz de controlar su curiosidad. El muchacho había llegado casi a las dos de la mañana.

Molesta y debía admitir que bastante celosa, abrió su puerta sin importarle ponerse en evidencia.

Edward levantó la mirada asustado.

\- Perdón no quise despertarte.

\- ¿Tracie y tú pasaron una buena noche? - preguntó ácida.

\- El lago le gusto bastante. - le contó quitándose la chaqueta. - Es una vista impresionante.

\- Debe serlo. Nunca he ido a esa hora.

El muchacho se congeló en su lugar.

\- Oh. - se rascó la nuca. - Quizás poda...

\- ¿Fuiste sincero con ella? - Lo cortó molesta. - ¿Le dijiste que serás papá antes de cogertela?

\- Nosotros no... - empezó a negar.

\- ¿Se lo dijiste?

Edward se acercó a ella pero retrocedió.

\- No pasó nada entre nosotros. Es una gran amiga y...

\- Edward. ¿Le dijiste? - insistió.

El muchacho se tiró de los cabellos desesperado.

\- No, no lo hice.

\- Bien, eso era lo que quería saber.

Dolida. Rabiosa. Quiso regresar a su habitación.

\- Bella espera. - la tomó del brazo. - Yo no sab...

\- ¿Sabes que me molesta más? - admitió de pronto sorprendiéndolo. - Que realmente finges ser un buen padre la mayor parte del tiempo pero sigues siendo el mismo cabron que salió huyendo cuando le dije de mi embarazo.

Él la vio dolido.

\- Yo no sabía como decirle o si tú querías que se sepa. - confesó controlando su voz. - Sé que te avergüenza que yo sea el padre.

\- Mi madre te dijo que seas sincero. - le recordó. - No intentes escusarte.

\- No intento hacerlo. - Tiró de nuevo de sus cabellos. - Mira yo... te doy la razón. Soy un cabrón. Te juro que si hubiera intuido que querías que Tracie lo sepa le hubiera dicho. Pero no sé leerte, nunca he podido hacerlo.

\- Si claro. - se burló.

El cobrizo soltó el aire que retenía en sus pulmones.

\- ¿Existe algo que pueda hacer para que me creas?

Bella lo pensó un segundo antes de saber la respuesta. Era un gran no. No existía nada que pudiera decirle o hacer para que ella cambiara de opinión.

Ante su silencio el muchacho sacó su teléfono.

\- Puedo llamarla. - suspiró buscando su número. - Puedes escuchar.

\- No. No quiero ser la causante de arruinar su gran noche.

\- Bella... - le mostró el teléfono. - Hagámoslo. Escucha. Yo si quiero decirle que seré papá.

De pronto se sintió mareada.

\- Sera mejor que vaya a dormir. - suspiró alejándose de él.

\- No. - Edward volvió a detenerla. - No te vayas así. No quiero que discutamos. No ahora que hemos empezado a llevarnos bien.

El mareo continuaba.

\- Necesito descansar.

\- No me importa despertar a Tracie. Déjame llamarla. - insistió mostrándole su teléfono.

La visión empezó a nublarse.

\- No me siento bien.

Edward se acercó a tomarla en brazos justo antes que se desmayara.

o

o

o

 **Actualización ! Estamos imparables! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**


	20. Suficiente

Rodó los ojos.

\- Ya escuchaste que no fue nada serio. - le recordó molesta cuando el cobrizo propuso ir por una silla de ruedas.

\- No debes hacer esfuerzos. Ir en silla de ruedas al auto es buena idea.

\- Exageras. - gruñó pero su queja no surtió efecto.

Cuando se alejó a buscar a una enfermera su madre le susurró.

\- Paso una mala noche. No ha dejado de culparse hasta que el médico te hizo el ultrasonido. - suspiró mirándola. - La primera vez que escuchó el corazón del bebé fue para saber que no estaba lastimado. Dale un descanso y déjalo satisfacer por un rato su paranoia.

Bella se dejó caer en la camilla de nuevo. Era cierto. Cuando despertó desorientada en la camilla del hospital lo primero que vio fue a Edward respirando aliviado. Había estado muy nervioso mientras la revisaban y hacían estudios. Cuando el sonido del corazón de su bebé empezó a escucharse en la habitación pudo ver como los ojos del muchacho se humedecían. No quería admitir que se sintió afectada por lo mucho que se preocupaba.

Cuando Edward regresó con la silla de ruedas. Bella suspiró antes de ceder y sentarse.

El médico les aseguró que no había nada malo con el embarazo. Debía dejar de agotarse, descansar más, sin embargo no tenía el peso adecuado así que les indicó que eso si era de cuidado además de evitar las discusiones que alteraban sus emociones al punto de causarle desmayos.

\- No es necesario que vaya hoy al restaurante señora Swan. Puedo reemplazarla, lo mejor es que alguien acompañe a Bella. - de pronto Edward ofreció cuando llegaron al auto sorprendiendo a ambas.

\- No mamá. - gruñó. - No le hagas caso. Puedo estar sola.

\- No. Tiene razón. Es hora de darle más atención a tu embarazo. No permitiré que esto vuelva a ocurrir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres...? - susurró asustada.

\- Ya no trabajarás. - suspiró su madre. - Estudiar y trabajar es demasiado para una mujer embarazada.

\- Mamá no podemos permitirnos eso. - le recordó sin poder creer lo que ella decía. - Necesitamos el dinero. No he ahorrado lo suficiente.

\- Yo puedo dejar la escuela. - Edward habló dejándolas sorprendidas. - Es lo mejor. Puedo conseguir mi certificado de otra manera. Necesitamos el dinero y cuando el bebé llegue podremos mantenerlo correctamente si tengo un trabajo a tiempo completo.

Bella no sabía que decirle. Se había quedado sin palabras.

\- Es una decisión muy importante. - su madre empezó a hablar con suavidad. - Estamos nerviosos por lo que acaba de pasar, lo mejor es tranquilizarnos y luego pensaremos.

La incomodidad había llegado a su cuerpo de una manera brusca. ¿Edward dejando la escuela? Se sintió enferma con la idea. Culpable era la mejor definición. Ella también había pensando en la posibilidad pero nunca había sido una opción real.

Ya en casa permitió que el muchacho rondara cerca a ella incluso en su habitación la que por obvias razones estaba vetada para él desde que se mudó.

\- ¿Otra cobija? - le preguntó él asegurando la ventana.

\- Estoy bien así. - suspiró jugueteando con los hilos de su cobija azul.

\- Hay algo que debo decirte antes de ir a la cafetería. - el muchacho se acercó a la cama donde se detuvo y respiró hondo. - Lamento mucho haberte molestado ayer. No volveré a hacer algo similar.

\- No hiciste nada malo. - admitió ella en voz baja.

\- Si lo hice. - admitió él sentandose junto a ella en la cama. - Siempre he estado pensando en chicas y siendo un idiota con ellas todo el tiempo. Salir con Tracie anoche fue de nuevo ese impulso por tener atención y ya sabes... que alguien me ¿quiera?. - se rió de sí mismo. - Yo sabía que te molestaba que Tracie y yo seamos cercanos... - ¿Tan evidente era? Se sonrojó terriblemente. - Yo debí decirle que no para que tú estuvieras tranquila.

\- Lo que dices es ilógico. - replicó ella. - No porque tu novia no me agrade debes alejarte de ella.

\- No es mi novia. - insistió algo alterado, así que respiró profundo antes de continuar. - Sabia que te alterarías y aún así lo hice. - paso sus manos por sus cabellos alborotándolo en el proceso. - No soy un buen padre, tienes razón. Sigo siendo un cabron y lo siento.

Bella se sentó recta en su cama y respiró hondo.

\- Yo no debí reclamarte. Tú no discutiste conmigo, sólo intentabas hablar conmigo. Yo expuse al bebé a un mal rato. - respiró hondo tratando de evitar que se le quebrabara la voz. - Tampoco soy una buena madre.

\- Hey... eso mentira. - le aseguró acercándose aún más. Colocó su brazo al otro lado de su cadera y así logro encerrarla entre sus brazos. - Desde que supiste que él venía has hecho todo lo que estaba en tus manos para estar preparada. Te he visto luchar por el bebé desde el día uno.

Bella se sintió conmovida y las lágrimas empezaron caer sin control. El muchacho la tomó entre sus brazos inmediatamente.

\- Tranquila. - le pidió dolido. - No me gusta verte llorar.

\- Lamento ser insoportable Edward.

\- No es así. - le aseguró besando su cabeza. - Eres... - rió suavemente. - Difícil. Siempre gusto eso de ti.

Debía estar sorprendida por sus palabras. Jamás él había dicho algo similar. ¿Gustarle ella? Pero un pensamiento oscuro lo opaco. Quizás le gustaban los retos y este se salió de sus manos.

Él había seguido dejando besos en su cabeza mientras ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. De pronto estuvo en su boca. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que pronto tuvo su lengua buscando abrir sus labios.

Con una mano empezó a empujar su pecho suavemente pero aún así logro separarlo de ella.

\- Me vuelves loco. - admitió suspirando en su cuello donde había escondido su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- No lo sé. Sólo quise. - admitió respirando honde antes de mirarla a la cara.

\- ¿Y crees que puedes hacerlo cada vez que quieras? - molesta lo empujó.

\- Sé que no puedo. - admitió sin vergüenza. - Al menos no cuando quiera. ¿Podemos ir a comer pizza mañana? No tengo turno en el restaurante y será como una despedida a las vacaciones de invierno, el lunes ya regresamos a clases.

En completo shock no contestó. Lo miró esperando que se riera en su cara pero estaba serio y expectante. Miraba sus labios constantemente y a veces parecía querer inclinarse de nuevo.

\- No es necesario gastar en una pizza. - susurró ella después de unos minutos.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Creo que ambos merecemos un momento para disfrutar. El bebé es primero pero con esta pizza no le haremos ningún daño. Además usaré el dinero de mis horas extras. - ella no contestó. - Por favor, necesito enmendar el mal rato que pasaste ayer. Además podemos ir después al lago y verás el paisaje del que te estaba hablando.

\- Me llevarás al mismo lugar que a Tracie. - suspiró amargamente.

\- No. - aseguró. - El lugar es gigante y podemos explorar, quizás encontraremos un nuevo lugar donde podamos ver la luna.

Bella seguía sorprendida por la situación pero aún así la idea de ir al mismo sitio donde llevo a su cita le parecía horrible. Su rostro debió ser tan transparente que el cobrizo se apuró en agregar.

\- Pensaré en otro lugar. El lago no es el único lugar donde podemos ir. ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres una pizza?

Claro que queria ya que había sido su mayor antojo hasta el momento.

\- Tomaré eso como un si. - se levantó de la cama y se colocó la chaqueta. - Nos vemos en la noche. Descansa.

Salió de su habitación en menos de un segundo dejándola confundida y con esas malditas mariposas revoloteando en su vientre.

Dejó que el cansancio la venciera y se permitió descansar. Su madre aparecio en su habitación horas después con una bandeja donde había un plato de sopa y un gran plato de ravioles.

\- ¡Ravioles! - exclamó sorprendida.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía tiempo para cocinar. Y recorde lo mucho que te gustaron siempre.

\- Gracias. - sonrió muy agradecida antes de empezar a comer.

Su madre se sentó junto a ella para acariciar sus cabellos mientras empezaba a devorar su comida.

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- Esta delicioso.

\- Estaba pensando en levantarme más temprano para prepararles sus almuerzos. Así no gastaran en comida en la escuela.

\- Mamá, te recuerdo que yo siempre me llevo comida. Y estoy segura que Edward puede prepararse un sándwich si así lo desea. Somos lo suficientemente grandes como para que te sacrifiques de esa manera.

\- No quiero que sigas haciendo esfuerzos extras y ese es uno.

\- Mamá estas exagerando. - suspiró rodando los ojos. - Además... quería decirte que seguiré trabajando. No quiero parar. Es necesario.

\- No Isabella. No más esfuerzos.

\- Mamá...

\- No. No discutas más. Edward y yo podemos apoyar con nuestros ingresos perfectamente. Además me comentó que seguirá trabajando en la feria los fines de semana hasta que esta acabe. - suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

\- Mamá sabes que cuando llegue el bebé no será suficiente...

Su madre le devolvió la mirada con tristeza. Sabía que era porque le daba la razón.

\- Desearía poder darles más. Conseguir otro trabajo no lo sé...

\- Este bebé es mi responsabilidad y yo debo hacerme cargo de sus necesidades. Tú no. Gracias por apoyarnos pero no quiero que te sientas frustrada por no poder darnos más.

\- No quiero que ninguno de ustedes dos deje la escuela o no vaya a la universidad. Son jóvenes y no quiero ver sus futuros truncados.

\- Mamá. Ambos veremos cuando llegue el momento si podemos ir a la universidad. Sé que Edward planeaba ser un tripulante en un cruzero así que sus sueños aún pueden cumplirse y yo... bueno la verdad nunca defini que quería hacer cuando terminara la escuela. Quizás sea ser mamá.

Su madre le sonrió triste.

Ambas siguieron descansando en la cama mientras veían la televisión. Llevaban años sin hacerlo y por un momento volvió a ser una adolescente normal.

o

O

o

 **Actualización!!!**

 **Para los que me preguntan por Vidas Ajenas... debo confesar que estoy atrasada y pido las disculpas del caso. Sigo trabajando en esos capítulos pero quiero mantener constantes las publicaciones así como en esta historia por eso aún no libero los capítulos ya listos.**

 **Espero sus comentarios! Son mi fuente de inspiración!**

 **Saludos**


	21. Madura

Bella dobló las camisetas que acababa de sacar de la secadora mientras escuchaba interesada.

-...Y llevaron a los chicos a la patrulla. - Edward enfatizó su gran final con una risita burlona.

Su madre por otro lado negaba indignada mientras colocaba más ropa en la lavadora con la ayuda del muchacho que cargaba la canasta llena de ropa.

Era extraño como parecía una escena normal de una familia hablando de su día a día.

\- No entiendo que pasa con los chicos de ahora. - empezó su madre. - Agarrarse a golpes por una tontería como esa.

\- Los chicos de ahora son tontos, mamá. Se pelean incluso por apuestas.

Su madre la miró confundida. Edward se tensó y alejó la mirada.

\- En mi escuela un grupo de chicos a veces se reunen en el receso para golpearse y el ganador se lleva parte de las apuestas.

\- Espero que no estes metido en esas cosas Edward. - su madre lo alertó mirándolo seriamente. - Podrían expulsarte.

Bella quiso reír al verlo nervioso. Estaba segura que no lo expulsarían por algo así, no lo expulsaron cuando le reventó la nariz a Simon Connor porque le pareció muy ñoño, o cuando golpeó tan fuerte un casillero que terminó derribando la puerta.

\- No señora Swan. No me meteré en problemas. Lo prometo.

\- Eso espero. Además como te dije antes es hora de que te enfoques en tus notas.

Ahí si Bella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

\- Y va también para ti señorita. Tus notas no han sido las mejores últimamente.

Se sonrojó avergonzada. Y espero la risa burlona del cobrizo pero cuando lo observó vio una mirada preocupada.

\- Si ya no trabaja podrá enfocarse. - agregó él suavemente.

Su madre le dio una mirada preocupada y entonces supo que la idea ya se había formado en su cabeza.

\- Oh no. Ya les dije que con mi trabajo no se metan. Lo necesito. Además no hago gran cosa. Servir bebidas y palomitas no es trabajo pesado.

\- Tambien limpias el lugar. - le recordó molesto.

\- Jacob me ayuda en eso. - admitió suspirando. - Esta igual de paranoico que ustedes. Les aseguro que me cuida todo el tiempo.

Cuando terminó de hablar recién notó la tensión que se había creado.

\- Estoy seguro que si. - Edward susurró tenso. - Pero aún así terminas agotada.

\- Trabajé antes de estar embarazada y también terminaba agotada. - replicó. - El trabajo siempre es agotador pero es necesario.

El muchacho no contestó.

\- Bella ya hemos hablado antes de esto. Tu peso no es el adecuado y el estrés de tener un trabajo no ayuda a tu estado. - su madre le recordó.

\- ¡Me estresaré más sin un trabajo! - gritó alterada.

\- Cálmate. - le pidió su madre mirandola con seriedad. - El bebé necesita que dejes de estar alterada todo el tiempo y pronto estaras en la escuela lo que agregará más estrés a tu vida.

\- Mamá...

\- Bella yo dejaría que continúes si los meses que han pasado no hubieran sido tan desastrosos para tus notas y para tu embarazo.

La muchacha empezó a lagrimear. Edward miraba a cualquier lado menos a ellas. Mientras Renne miraba seriamente a su hija.

\- Necesitamos el dinero. - le recordó de nuevo con voz rota.

\- Necesitaremos aún más dinero si el bebé no nace sano, ¿comprendes eso?

Eso fue suficiente para saber que Bella no ganaría en esa batalla. Pero toda su ira fue mal dirigida a Edward que se notaba incluso aliviado.

\- No te alegres tanto. - le gruñó. - Seguiré viendo a Jacob todas las tardes.

Edward la miró molesto pero pronto alejó la mirada.

Siguieron en sus respectivas tareas hasta terminarlas.

\- Me daré una ducha. - anunció el muchacho caminando hacia el baño.

Bella no quiso verlo, estaba molesta.

\- Cariño... - su madre empezo cuando él desapareció por el pasillo. - Él sólo quiere cuidarte, no estes tan a la defensiva. No es necesario que lo tortures mencionando a Jacob.

\- No tengo que darle explicaciones sobre mi vida. - gruñó indignada. - Y puedo mencionar a Jacob siempre que quiera.

\- Es verdad pero no puedo evitar notar que parece realmente lastimado cuando Jacob sale a colación.

\- Mamá... Edward es posesivo, cree que soy una más de su colección y por eso no tengo derecho de estar con nadie más. Esta muy equivocado y no le daré razones para que se tranquilice.

\- Imagino que desde tu posición sólo ves el lado negativo pero yo creo que sigue enamorado de ti y...

\- ¡Espera, espera! - la detuvo. - Él jamás me ha querido. No hay nada romántico en su berrinche por Jacob.

\- Edward esta celoso.

\- Porque es un posesivo.

Su madre suspiró rindiéndose.

\- Te daré la razón porque tú lo has conocido mucho más tiempo que yo.

Bella se sintió satisfecha al escucharla. Su madre solo estaba conociendo lo mejor de Edward.

El cobrizo había ido al único baño que había en la casa así que Bella tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder vaciar su vejiga. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta se detuvo ya que escuchó su voz murmurando.

\- Si hermano, lo sé. Pero esta noche se me complica porque tengo que trabajar, ya sabes que estoy ahorrando. - explicaba entre murmullos, en realidad mentía ya que ese día no tenía turno en el restaurante. - Kev la tiene. Si. Mira trataré pero no prometo nada.

Luego lo escuchó despedirse y colgar.

Sorprendida supuso que hablaban de alguna fiesta y Edward no planeaba ir. La puerta se abrió dejándola al descubierto.

\- ¿Bella?

\- Necesito usar el baño. - Quiso pasar pero él tomó su brazo.

\- Hey... - nervioso comenzó a hablar. - Antes quería disculparme por mencionar tu trabajo, yo no debía meterme pero realmente me preocupaba. Te prometo que haré horas extras y trataré de conseguir más trabajos de fin de semana con tal de llegar a cubrir el monto que ganabas. - se rascó la nuca incómodo. - Y... hablando de horas extras... yo tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y ayer me dijiste que podríamos ir hoy a comer pizza. Ya sabes como despedida a las vacaciones de invierno...

\- Oh, lo olvide. - mintió descaradamente ya que no había podido dejar de pensar en eso.

\- Bueno... ¿Vamos? - le preguntó.

\- Pensé que saldrías esta noche. - moría por entrar al baño pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de enterarse de sus planes suspendidos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas de la fiesta de Tanya?¿Te invitaron? - preguntó confundido. - Yo no planeaba ir. No después de tu desmayo, no quiero alterarte.

\- ¿Por qué me alteraría que fueras? Son tus amigos. - se encogió de hombros.

\- Si pero... - se rascó la nuca. Debía ser un nuevo tic nervioso.

\- Siempre has ido a esas fiestas. Además no tienes trabajo hoy.

\- Pero íbamos a comer pizza. - le recordó.

\- ¿No prefieres ir a la fiesta? - insistió.

Edward exhalo luciendo sorprendido por sus palabras.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que vaya a esa fiesta? ¿Quieres ir o... ?

\- A mi no me invitaron.

\- ¿Entonces como supiste de la fiesta?

\- Todos saben de sus fiestas, sabemos que las hacen y que no invitan a la gente normal o aburrida.

\- Hey... yo no planeé esta fiesta. - De justificó de inmediato. - Es de Tanya y hay mucha mierda entre nosotros, no es buena idea que vaya...

Ahí estaba la razón que Bella quería saber. Edward y Tanya estaban peleados y no quería verla.

\- Comprendo. - sonrió victoriosa. - Todo es por tu novia, sabía que usabas mi embarazo como excusa.

\- No es así. - le aseguró deteniéndola cuando quiso entrar al baño.

\- Edward necesito entrar.

\- No quiero ir porque no quiero alterarte, es la principal razón.

\- Como digas. - cerró la puerta luego de empujarlo fuera suavemente.

Se sintió extrañamente tranquila al saber la verdadera razón por la que no quería ir a la fiesta. Tal vez su mente no quería aceptar que él se quedaba por ella o por su bebé. Era más fácil odiarlo cuando no se comportaba como alguien interesado en ella o el bebé.

\- ¿Mamá? - sorprendida preguntó cuando minutos después encontró a su madre amasando en la cocina.

\- Oh cariño. - agotada empezó a reír. - Edward me convenció de hacer pizza. Le estoy enseñando a preparar la masa.

El cobrizo estaba junto a ella observando sus manos sobre la masa.

\- ¿Harán pizza? - preguntó sintiendo su boca llenarse de agua.

\- Así es. - su madre sonrio. - Son pocas las veces que los tres estamos en casa y me pareció buena idea.

Bella no supo que decir.

\- Ven aquí toda ayuda es bien recibida.

Su madre dividio la masa en dos partes y les entrego una a cada adolescente.

\- Estírala y luego dóblala en dos. - les indicó su madre. - Así es. Sin miedo. Sigan que les falta bastante. Yo empezaré a cortar el jamón y... ¿les gustaría ponerle piña?

\- ¡No! - Bella casi gritó alterada.

\- Bien. - su madre levanto una ceja. - Era tu favorita.

\- Ya no. - contestó controlando una arcada.

\- ¿Prefieres aceitunas?

Torció el gesto no le apetecían mucho.

\- ¿Cebolla?

Volvió a negar.

\- ¿Albaca?

Siguió dudando.

\- ¿Champiñones? - preguntó Edward suavemente.

A Bella se le hizo agua la boca con la idea.

\- Bien. Agregaremos champiñones. ¿Te gustan Edward? - consulto su madre de buen humor.

\- Si. Son mis favoritos. - admitió.

Bella centro su atención en la masa al oírlo.

\- Pondremos bastante entonces.

Los adolescentes trabajaron en silencio mientras su madre interactuaba con ambos por separado. Era obvio que intentaba crear un mejor clima.

\- Bien, ahora sólo queda esperar. - su madre sonrió con emoción luego de colocar las dos pizzas medianas en el horno.

Bella se sentó a esperar mientras salivaba a la expectativa de comer al fin pizza, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había comido una.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya por refrescos o algo para acompañar la pizza? - Edward le preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

\- No es necesario. - admitió en voz baja sintiendo la mirada de su madre en ella.

\- ¿Segura? Puedo ir rápido. Tu madre me dio la bicicleta de tu padre ayer. Estuve preparándola y yo creo que podré usarla ahora cada vez que necesites algo.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó indignada mirando a su madre.

\- Ya que no tiene una manera de transportarse me pareció adecuado. - le contestó la mujer. - Sabes que esa bicicleta lleva años oxidándose.

Bella cerró los ojos evitando explotar. Era cierto, ninguna de las dos la utilizaba pero seguía siendo la bicicleta de su padre.

\- ¿Y tu motocicleta?

\- Sabes que la tiene Kev. - Edward le recordó nervioso.

\- ¿Cuándo la recuperarás?

\- No tengo apuro. - el muchacho se encogió de hombros. - Además con la bicicleta ya tengo como transportarme.

\- No tienes apuro. - se burló mirándolo sin poder creerle. - Esa motocicleta es parte de ti, no puedo creer lo que dices.

\- La pizza esta lista. - su madre se acercó al horno y Bella olvidó por completo la conversación.

Los tres disfrutaron cada mordida.

\- Esta deliciosa. - aceptó Bella sonriendo. - No sabía que sabías hacer pizzas mamá.

\- Oh cariño, fue una pizza sencilla. No necesitas grandes conocimientos para hacerla. Además me dio gusto hacer una con ustedes. Es bueno que empecemos a trabajar como un equipo así sea en cosas pequeñas como esta.

Bella entendió sus palabras. Cuando el bebé llegara todos juntos verían por él. Cuidarían de él y opinarían sobre su crianza. Edward y ella por ser sus padres y su madre por ser su abuela. Sin darse cuenta se empezó a acariciar el vientre sintiendo las pequeñas patadas y movimientos.

\- ¿Puedo sentirlo? - Edward le preguntó sorprendiéndola. Parecía tímido mientras miraba el movimiento de su mano.

Volteó a ver a su madre buscando ayuda pero ella sólo le dio una sonrisa tranquila antes de levantar los platos.

\- Si. - aceptó suspirando.

El cobrizo sonrió y acercó su mano. Automáticamente una pequeña patada golpeó la palma de Edward.

\- Es fuerte. - rió emocionado. - Será mariscal de campo. Mi hermano solía serlo.

\- No lo creo. - se negó ella de inmediato. - Él no será uno de esos idiotas deportistas, se lo prohibiré.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Yo estoy en el equipo!

\- Por eso mismo. No quiero que se parezca a ti. - supo que se había excedido incluso antes de terminar de hablar.

\- Isabella, discúlpate. - su madre le exigió de inmediato. - Ahora.

Ella avergonzada alejó la mirada. No podía creer lo que había dicho en voz alta. Miró a Edward que estaba mirando la mesa herido, había alejado su mano y la tenía cerrada.

\- Yo... yo... - no sabía como empezar. - Edward yo...

\- Esta bien. No digas nada. Yo tampoco quiero eso para él. - completó desanimado. - ¿Iremos al lago? Si quieres podemos ir a ver la luna o lo que quieras.

\- No creo que sea buena idea... - no sabía que decir se sentía incómoda y no podía ver a Edward a los ojos.

\- Bien. - él suspiró alejándose. Se levantó de su silla. - Daré una vuelta en la bicicleta, no tardaré.

Le dió una pequeña sonrisa a su madre antes de salir.

\- Te has excedido. - Bella cerró los ojos escuchando el sermón. - No puedo creer lo hiriente que eres. Edward estaba hablando emocionado de su hijo y tú has arruinado ese momento. He cometido muchos errores como madre pero nunca te he enseñado a ser cruel.

\- Lo siento mamá. - susurró con lágrimas en los ojos. - Sé que no debía decirlo, yo no sabía lo que hacía. Fue un arrebato.

\- ¿Un arrebato? Has herido a ese muchacho por un arrebato, ¿también herirás a tu hijo en medio de un arrebato?

\- No yo no...

\- Insultando a su padre estas hiriendo a tu hijo. ¿Así planeas criarlo? ¿Insultando a Edward cuando se dé la oportunidad y que tu hijo lo vea?

\- No mamá. - lloró.

\- No quiero volver a saber que estas comportándote como una niña caprichosa Isabella. Ya no tienes derecho a serlo, lo perdiste al hacer cosas de que le corresponden hacer a adultos. Madura niña. Estas embarazada pero ya eres una madre.

Bella rompió en llanto.

\- Perdón mami... - lloró.

\- Ya sabes a quien debes pedirle perdón. - le susurró. - Tomaré un té e iré a dormir. Haz lo mismo. El bebé necesita que descanses.

Bella asintió aún llorosa.

o

O

o

 **Ya era hora de que pongan a Bella en su sitio. Tiene bastantes excesos. Díganme que les pareció. Ya saben que sus reviews son lo más importante para saber si les gusta la historia.**

 **Saludos.**


	22. Noctambulos

No podía dormir por más que lo intentara. Edward ya llevaba dos horas en la calle y aún no regresaba. No iba a mentir diciendo que no sospechaba donde estaba. No era tan inocente y estupida como lo era meses atrás cuando él se aparecía en su ventana apestando a alcohol y le decía que había escapado de su casa para verla cuando en realidad sólo quería acabar la noche cogiendo luego de haber salido de alguna fiesta.

Resignada siguió repasando la disculpa que le pediría. Había escrito unas cuantas palabras en su cuaderno para ordenar sus pensamientos. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos no lograba un texto adecuado.

Cuando ya pasaba la medianoche no pudo más con la ansiedad. Sabía donde estaba pero no quería volver a dejarse llevar por su instinto y errar. Había una manera de saber si se equivocaba.

Tomó su teléfono en un acto desesperado y llamó a Angela.

\- ¿Bella? - contestó su amiga somnolienta.

\- Perdón Angela, no quise despertarte. - admitió suspirando, lo había hecho, no había vuelta atrás sólo quedaba hablar. - ¿Desde tu casa puedes ver la de Denali, no?

\- Si. Su fiesta esta en pleno apogeo. Estoy utilizando audífonos para lograr dormir. - Angela se quejó molesta.

\- Tú crees que... - carraspeó. - ¿Puedes notar si Edward está ahí?

\- ¿Edward? - preguntó su amiga muy confundida. - Desde mi ventana puedo ver su patio y el pasadizo del segundo piso. Nada más.

\- ¿Puedes mirar por favor? - susurró sintiendo la vergüenza innundarla. - Dios, soy patética.

\- Tranquila. - Angela susurró. - Dame un minuto.

Bella se arrepintió totalmente por haber hecho la llamada. ¿En quién mierda se estaba convirtiendo? No se reconocía porqué se encontraba haciendo cosas que antes no se veía capaz de hacer.¿Insultaba? ¿Espiaba? Sin dejar de mencionar sus desastrosas notas por lo que era irresponsable también. Incluso había sido reprendida por su madre cosa que no sucedía desde que tenía ocho años o menos. Estaba muy decepcionada de sí misma.

\- No lo veo. - su amiga interrumpió sus pensamientos. - Pero sí veo su motocicleta. Imagino que sí está allí.

La decepción se apoderó de ella. ¿En serio creyó que Edward iba a perderse una fiesta? Él era la razón por la que existían fiestas. El chico guapo de Forks que mandaba en todo el lugar como si fuera su rebaño y si él deseaba una fiesta, no necesitaba hacer un gran esfuerzo para encontrarla.

Limpió la lágrima en su mejilla.

\- Parece que todos la estan pasando muy bien. - le contó su amiga. - Veo a la mayoría de ellos en el patio, no sé como sus padres le permiten hacer esta clase de fiestas. Puedo ver a Jason vomitando entre sus flores desde aquí.

\- No deben estar en la ciudad. - contestó monótona. - Bueno. Te dejo dormir. Gracias Angela.

\- ¡Espera! - la detuvo de colgar.

\- Lo veo. - le confió. - Esta saliendo de la casa. Es bastante temprano. Quizás la fiesta no esta tan divertida como parece.

\- Tal vez. - Bella susurró desanimada.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! - exclamó Angela provocándole un salto. - ¡Acaba de golpear a Kevin!

\- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó asustada.

\- Estan peleando Bella. Demonios la policia vendra. Es un escándalo.

Bella podía escuchar los gritos a través del teléfono y se sintió asustada.

\- Los están separando. - le contó su amiga. - Edward esta sangrando.

\- ¿Edward? - tembló. - ¿Por qué discutieron? Ellos son amigos.

Angela sonaba igual de confundida diciendo que tampoco lo sabía.

Las sirenas de la policia se escucharon. Edward iba a estar en un gran problema.

\- Todos estan empezando a huir. - le contaba Angela. - Salen por todos lados. ¡Dios! ¡Su ventana! ¡Alguien la destrozó tratando de salir!

\- ¡¿Dónde esta Edward?!

\- Él... él... desapareció. - angustiada su amiga le contaba. - Se fue sin su motocicleta. No lo veo por ninguna parte.

\- Quizás escapó corriendo. - suspiró Bella más tranquila.

\- Kevin la tomó y esta huyendo en ella. - Bree parecía sorprendida. - No creo que llegue muy lejos, los patrulleros están siguiéndolo.

\- Él me dijo que no iría. - le contó. - Sabía que era probable que algo así pasara. Edward es un iman para los problemas.

\- Lo es. - le dió la razón su amiga.

\- Gracias Angie. - susurró Bella. - Lamento haberte molestado.

\- ¿Bromeas? El lunes sabré por primera vez que demonios paso antes que la mayoría de mortales. Mejoraste mi año escolar.

Ambas rieron por el mal chiste antes de despedirse y colgar.

Preocupada salió de su habitación y esperó mirando a través de la ventana el camino que daba a su casa. El tiempo pasaba y él no llegaba. La idea de que él hubiera sido atrapado por la policia le preocupaba, no tenían dinero para pagar la fianza. Impaciente empezo a caminar en su sala mientras le susurraba palabras a su bebé.

\- Él esta bien. Es un problemático pero sabe como escapar, siempre lo hace. Incluso de nosotros, ¿recuerdas? No pasará nada malo.

Insistió en sus palabras una y otra vez recibiendo patadas en respuesta.

Las llaves en la puerta principal la alertaron. No lo había visto llegar. Nerviosa se limpió las lágrimas y respiró hondo.

Edward entró a la casa cuidando de sus movimientos. Cerró detrás de él muy despacio para luego empezar a caminar hacia el baño. Bella podía ver sangre en su camiseta blanca gracias a la luz de la luna que iluminaba lo suficiente, no quería ni imaginar como estaba su rostro. Suspiró y el sonido asustó tanto a Edward que retrocedió luego de lanzar un pequeño grito.

\- Mierda. - se quejó tapándose la boca.

\- Silencio. Despertarás a mi mamá y no estará nada feliz de verte todo golpeado.

Bella prendió las luces antes de acercarse a revisarlo. Su pómulo estaba sangrando y tenía el labio sangrante.

\- No se ve tan grave. - suspiró. - Vamos a curarte.

Lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al baño. Edward se sentó en silencio en el retrete mientras ella buscaba algodón y alcohol. No era la primera vez que estaban en la misma situación, él la había buscado más de una vez después de alguna pelea y se dejaba curar por ella. En una especie de dejavú se mantuvo callado y la miraba de una manera que le ponía la piel de gallina. Era difícil concentrarse en la herida si él parecía estar esperando el momento ideal para besarla como solía hacerlo en el pasado.

\- Perdón. - se disculpó ella cuando apretó la herida con el algodón con más fuerza de la necesaria debido a que se perdió en sus pensamientos. - Necesito desinfectar.

Cuando sus ojos conectaron se sintió extremadamente nerviosa.

\- ¿Estuviste llorando? - susurró él mirándola seriamente.

Ella sonrió triste.

\- Ya sabes, las hormonas a veces me alteran. - le indicó quitándole importancia.

\- ¿Es por mi culpa? ¿Tardé demasiado?

\- Deja de moverte. - gruñó cuando casi metió el algodón en su ojo.

\- Lo siento. - se lamentó. - No quise ponerte así.

\- Ya te dije que fue por mis hormonas. No te creas tan especial Masen. - le indicó pero le dedicó una sonrisa al final para que vea que lo decía bromeando.

Edward sonrió en grande.

\- No me ilusionaré entonces. - le siguió el juego con una sonrisa.

Bella limpió su herida con dedicación por unos minutos mientras él esperaba sumiso y en silencio.

\- Deberás inventar una buena excusa para mi madre, cuando te vea así lanzará un grito al cielo. - le indicó al acabar.

\- Yo me caí de la bicicleta. Iba a mucha velocidad. - comentó alejando la mirada.

\- No es una excusa muy convincente, podrías decir que intentaron robarte. Quizás eso si lo crea.

\- Pero es... es lo... qué pasó. - tartamudeó mirándola asustado.

\- ¿Te caíste de la bicicleta? - le preguntó levantando una ceja.

\- Si. - aseguró mirándola preocupado.

\- Eres increíble. - gruñó poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Pensé que me tenías más respeto y que no serías capaz de mentirme en la cara.

Indignada lavó sus manos y se planteó seriamente omitir las disculpas que planeaba darle antes. Era una perdida de tiempo cuando se trataba de él.

\- Hey... - Edward empezó levantándose, carraspeó. - Perdón yo... te diré la verdad.

\- No es necesario. - admitió suspirando. - Sé que estuviste metido en una pelea en la fiesta de Tanya.

El cobrizo lucía sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo... ? - negó aturdido. - No quise mentirte. Sabía que te molestarías y...

\- Esta bien Edward. Es tu vida. No me debes explicaciones. - respiró hondo.

\- Perdón. - volvió a disculparse. - No debí mentirte. Prometí no ir y aún así lo hice. En realidad no estaba en mis planes pero... - suspiró mirándola muy arrepentido. - Ya no importa, no era lo suficientemente importante como para provocarte este mal momento.

\- No importa. - suspiró. - Yo... estaba esperándote porque... quería disculparme por lo que dije. Fue grosero y cruel. Haz demostrado estar muy pendiente y preocupado por el bebé, estoy agradecida por tu apoyo. Eres importante en esta familia Edward y no quiero que pienses que detesto que estés aquí, sin ti todo sería más difícil.

El muchacho asintió sin palabras. Le dedicó una sonrisa dando un pequeño paso para acercarse más. Bella notó sus intenciones de inmediato y retrocedió.

\- ¿Qué intentas?

\- Somos una familia. - repitió él sonriendo antes de acercar su mano a su vientre.

Ella no lo contradijo y aceptó las caricias.

\- Seré mejor. No volveré a decepcionarte. - prometió.

\- Entonces no prometas lo que sabes que no puedes cumplir. - le indicó sin mirarlo.

Edward no se intimidó ante sus palabras. Sonrió animado.

\- Sé que puedo hacerlo.

Bella retrocedió de nuevo cuando él se inclinó dispuesto a besarla.

\- Detente.

\- Me gustas. - empezó él. - Sabes que me vuelves loco, hace mucho tiempo que lo haces.

\- Edward... - gruñó cuando la encarceló entre el mueble del lavamanos y su cuerpo.

\- Intentémoslo. Seamos una familia real. Juntos tú y yo, no simplemente siendo padres, seamos más.

\- ¿Nosotros? - susurró sorprendida.

\- Claro. - sonrió él volviendo a acercarse.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio.

\- Lo hago. - aseguró. - Podemos ir lento. Bueno no sé que tan lento si ya tendremos un hijo. Pero podemos intentar estar juntos ahora que aún tenemos tiempo para los dos, luego con el bebé no podremos.

Bella estaba más que sorprendida al escucharlo. No sabía que decir. Edward jamás había querido una relación. Siempre había sido todo basado en el atractivo físico o ganas de satisfacer las hormonas que tenían en su momento alborotadas. Y entonces todo se aclaró en su mente. La única razón lógica que veía era que él quería tener sexo como si fueran pareja ahora que vivían juntos, sin embargo no entendía su comportamiento ella ya no era nada atractiva con el cuerpo que había desarrollado por el embarazo.

\- ¿Bells? - le susurró lamiéndose los labios. - Piénsalo. Yo creo que seríamos geniales juntos.

\- Edward, tú no eres buen material para una relación. Mira lo que tienes con Tanya. Yo no quiero algo así.

\- Tanya no es mi novia. Me la cogía cuando estábamos de humor pero nunca fue algo serio. Ella no me importa. Contigo sería diferente; exclusividad absoluta. No me verás con otra que no seas tú y prometo ni siquiera coquetear con las nuevas para ponerlas nerviosas. Sabes que eso me encanta pero por ti no lo haré. Además... - se acercó más. - Podría ser bueno para el bebé. Ya sabes. Ser una familia. - dejó un beso suave en su mejilla. - Piénsalo, ¿si?

Impresionada asintió mirándolo. Edward sonrió animado al verla.

\- Es tarde y debes descansar. Buenas noches, Bella. - sonrió besando un vez más su mejilla antes de dejarla sola y confundida en el baño.

O

o

Actualización! Sé que es corto pero espero que les alegre el día en este día del padre!

Espero sus comentarios, saben que leo cada uno y me animo a continuar. He estado trabajando mucho en Vidas Ajenas ya que sentía un poquito de remordimiento al dejarla en stand by por mucho tiempo y considere que era hora de avanzarla a buen ritmo gracias a esta pandemia que para mí ha sido muy importante ya que tuve el tiempo de evaluarme a mi misma e intentar mejorar, espero que ustedes también hayan aprovechado estos días.

Quedo atenta a sus comentarios. Ya los leemos prontisimo.


End file.
